dante en la shonen jump
by gemely1
Summary: Dante se ve forzado a ir al mundo de la shonen jump, y su instructor no es otro que gintoki. mientras que unos encapuchados planean algo. varios mangas
1. Un demonio en Edo

Como en todos los demas fanfic, aviso que no tengo derecho de las series que acontinuacion presentare…

DEMONIO EN EDO

-maldita sea, como es que termino en este lio- replica un joven de cabello plateado con gabardina roja- según el idiota que me contrato, este es el lugar-

El sitio es una fabrica abandonada que con los años se caia a pedazos.-

-Odio mi suerte- el demonio se quejaba

-bienvenido dante, hijo de sparta- un encapuchado se dirigía hacia dante que se quejaba y maldecía su suerte, parecía estar ignorando al encapuchado y volvió a repetir- bienvenido hijo de spa..- es interrumpido por dante que ya tenia la espada dirigida a su garganta.

-sabe… no tengo interés en un emo reprimido como tu - con tono sarcástico el medio demonio contesto mientras apuntaba con una mano la espada y con la otra una pistola negra.

-vaya tan agresivo como los rumores dicen… sabe tengo planes para usted.- el encapuchado dio un salto hacia atrás tan rápido que dante no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-lo estábamos esperando- mas personas se reunieron alrededor del encapuchado, para sorpresa de dante que no había sentido su presencia. Una de las personas saco un libro y lo dejaron caer justo en medio de ellos.

-ey! Están muy grandes para leer eso… o son unos.. como les dicen, ,,mmmm… ah! Otakus. Son una secta de otakus, jajaja- el medio demonio se dirigía hacia las personas guardando su revolver pero con la espada hacia ellos, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- ya veo, eso cree usted. Esto mas que una revista es un manga, es la shonen jump- uno de los encapuchados contesto.

- sabes meztiso, es mas grave de lo que dijeron tus contratristas, eres muy fácil de engañar- otro de los encapuchados decía entre dientes.

-malditos hijos de puta- el medio demonio se avalanzo hacia ellos- les voy a dar una paliza a cada uno de ustedes que no van a saber quien es la mentada shonen no se q- cuando iba a dar el primer golpe una luz cegadora apareció.

Que se divierta dante sparta- una voz se oyo a lo lejos

-malditos- dante dio un golpe tan fuerte que derrumbo un edificio ¿eh! Un edificio?

-que? Donde carajos estoy- el medio demonio se tallo los ojos y volteaba para todos lados en busca de la fabrica, que según el estaba adentro de esta. El joven con pelo plateado se rascaba la barbilla, intentando conocer el lugar ignorando los gritos de las personas que estaban asustadas ante el derrumbe de un edificio por culpa de el.

-maldita sea… porque todos me ven, nunca han visto a un joven tan atractivo como yo!- dante grito a todos que lo miraban, con una espresion arrogante en el rostro.

-ey anciano!- la mirada de dante se dirigió a un joven con bazuca en los hombros, cabello color arena y ojos rojos

- no soy un anciano, mocoso estúpido… no crees que eso que llevas en el hombro es un peligro para ti, niño- dijo dante con un tono algo sarcástico

-el peligro es para ti- otro joven apareció, cabello oscuro y con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-ah! Ya veo son la policía o algo asi- el medio demonio replico, al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por unas patrullas y personas vestidos con el mismo traje.

-sabes anciano?. Debes acompañarnos por destruir propiedad privada- el joven de ojos rojos que apuntaba la bazuca hacia dante dijo.

- queda bajo arresto en el nombre de shinsegumi- el fumador le grito.

-jajaja en verdad creen que va a ser tan fácil que unos mocosos como ustedes van a arrestarme… y que clase de nombre es ese, shinsegami- dante les decía sobándose el estomago de la risa.

-maldito idiota! Okita disparale al engreído después limpiamos su mugrero!- uno de los oficiales grito dirijiendose al que traia la bazuca.

-ya les dije no soy un anci…- dante es interrumpido por el disparo. Cuando se disipo el humo, los oficiales se quedaron admirados al ver que no había ningún cadáver.

-idiotas!, necesitan mas que eso para herirme!- un grito que venia de lo mas alto de un edificio mirando con arrogancia a los oficiales.

-como llegaste hasta ahí bastardo!- okita y todos los oficiales gritaron al mismo tiempo, observando admirados de la rapidez como llego ahí.

- no tengo tiempo de tratar con ustedes, adiós shinsegami- dante se alejo perdiendo de vista a los oficiales que volvieron al gritar- es shinsegumi!- al mismo tiempo, causándole una sonrisa al medio demonio.

-donde diablos estoy… parece ser la tierra pero hay cosas que no reconosco- dante se pregunta observando alrededor. Paso horas y horas caminando hasta que llego a un parque y se sento en una de las banquillas.

- ya esta empezando a oscurecer- es interrumpido por la voz de una niña que gritaba- bastardo quitate de mi banquilla- señalando a dante.

-vaya, asi que las banquillas tienen dueño- dante respondió riendo entre diente.

-claro que si, y esa es mia- la niña insistia ahora apuntando con un paraguas.

-vaya mocosa, además de rara eres agresiva- dante se levanto quitándole el paraguas a la niña.

-ey! Idiota, regresame el paraguas. Y no soy rara…. El único raro eres tu- la niña, ahora enojada, le gritaba al medio demonio. Mientras discutían de quien era el mas raro, un gruñido los interrumpió.

-que pasa sadaharu, porque gruñes- la niña decía mientras se acercaba a un perro enorme blanco.

-vaya, que le diste de comer a ese perro… de seguro lo alimentastes con personas- dante dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-claro que no viejo, pero es raro que se ponga asi, lo normal era que se abalanzara sobre ti y mordiera tu cabeza- la niña contesto.

- para ti eso es normal?, bueno no podía esperar algo normal de una niña con cabello rosado- el joven de cabellos plateados replico.

-no me digas niña, mi nombre es kagura, oistes ka-gu-ra- torciendo la boca la niña contesto.

-oh, ya veo, bueno me puedes decir donde estoy… es la tierra verdad- el joven pregunto.

-claro, eres tonto o que?- kagura contesto entre risas en la banquilla, reflexionando lo que la niña le dijo.

-mmm… no eres de aquí verdad? Por tus ropas supongo que no eres de este manga- la niña se acerco mirando detalladamente al joven de cabellos blancos, gabardina roja, botas y pantalón negro.

-manga?- dante contesto, rascándose la barbilla

-bueno creo que gin-chan te puede explicar mejor que yo,¡ vamos! –kagura levanto a dante tomandolo del brazo.

-espera niña- el medio demonio regreso a tomar su espada.

-uooo! Esa espada es tuya?, si que es enorme- kagura dijo mirando sorprendida la espada que era mas grande que ella misma- sabes , te meteras en problemas con esos idiotas del shinsegumi si te ven- dijo la niña.

-ah, ya estoy en problemas con ellos, esos bastardos intentaron arrestarme- dante contesto, poniendo su espada en la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Kagura rio y alcanzo al joven de gabardina roja, dirigiéndose a casa. Llegaron a un bar al ver el lugar dante dijo- que niña, eres menor de edad, no puedes entrar ahí- mientras miraba el lugar

-Idiota! Yo vivo ahí, pero en el segundo piso- contesto energéticamente dándole un sape al joven.

-Ah! Eso explica muchas cosas- exclamo dante mientras se sobaba la cabeza, y asi subieron.

-gin-chan!- kagura grito abriendo la puerta- ey, gin-chan donde estas., tengo un amigo con una permanente igual que tu, que tiene preguntas para ti- la niña dijo sin recibir una respuesta.

-permanente?, ey mocosa no sabes de modales, mi nombre es dante niñ…- dante es interrunmpido por unos ronquidos que provenían del sillón.

-ah! Gin-chan despierta!- la niña se acerco moviendo a la persona durmiendo en el sillón, tenia una revista tapadole la cara.- ey, vamos gin-chan- insistia sin tener exito

- ey!, mocosa apártate- dante dijo mientras se acercaba, cuando kagura se alejo, el medio demonio pateo el sillón con la persona en el.

-vamos despierta, bello durmiente-el de gabardina roja dijo con un grito y se sento en el otro sillón cruzando pies y brazos.

-maldita sea, kagura que demonios hice para que me despertaran de esa manera- los ojos se abrieron al ver aquel hombre que yacia en el sillón.- kagura!, que te eh dicho que no recogas animales cuando vuelvas a casa- el chico de permanente replico, cuando empezaba arrastrarse para salir de debajo del sillón.

-ey! Niña, en serio este estúpido puede ayudarme?- dante dijo mientras levantaba a gintoki con una expresión de enojo, y volteando hacia la niña -tiene cara de ser un imbecil nato- señalo al hombre que tenia sujeto

- que te pasa! Suéltame, y no me digas esas estupideces, mi nombre es gintoki, idiota!- dijo el joven mientras se quitaba las manos de dante.

-oh! Vamos quieres pelear y mi nombre es dante- el medio demonio decía mientras el otro se dirigía a kagura.

-ya basta, gin-chan quiero que le expliques a el lo de este mundo y el otro, al parecer no es de este manga- la niña contesto señalando a dante. Gintoki volteo y miro al extraño de arriba hacia abajo con una expresión de duda y con la mano en la barbilla.

-yeah! Ya no soy el único con permanente – el joven exclamo con tanta alegría, cuando se percato de la enorme espada que yacia recargada en la pared- sabes te meteras en problemas con los idiotas del shinsegumi si te ven con eso- gintoki dijo mientras señalaba al arma.

-ya estoy en problemas, con ellos, y dime lo que sabes de una vez- dante contesto y se volvió a sentar en uno de los sillones, en ese momento vio un libro en el suelo, el mismo que vio antes de que la luz lo tragara.- ey! No estas viejo para leer esas idioteces, vaya que me eh encontrado con muchos emos reprimidos en este dia- dante dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara.

-eh, no se que diablos son los emos, pero no me confundas, somos simples lectores de manga nada mas, a parte no ofendas esto es la biblia de todo hombre- gintoki dijo mientras levantaba el libro del suelo.-Kagura... dile al perro estupido que se lo coma... nadie ofende mi revista sin salir herido- comento el permanente

-sadaharu atacalo!- kagura grito, enseguida el perro enorme, que se había mantenido en silencio, se abalanzo hacia el chico de permanente.

-ya basta kagura, quitame a este maldito perro... era para el otro idiota- el chico reclamo, mientras líneas delgadas de sangre recorrían su frente.

-Por decirle perro estupido- contesto la joven de vestimenta china

-bueno cuando me van a explicar en que lugar estoy, miren que tengo que irme de este lugar de mierda- el medio demonio dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón, acercándose al hombre que estaba siendo mordido, en ese momento el perro dio un gruñido y se fue a esconder detrás de su dueña

-eso fue extraño, sadaharu nunca me suelta hasta que kagura le dice- gintoki decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre con las mangas de su kimono.

-bueno supongo que es por mi naturaleza – dante contesto

-naturaleza?- kagura y gintoki dijeron al mismo tiempo

-que quieres decir con naturaleza- la niña pregunto

-eres humano? O amanto?- el permanente siguió rascándose la cabeza y mira nuevamente a dante.

-no se que diablos sea un amanto,- contesto dante- soy un medio demonio, eso quiere decir que soy hijo de una humana y un demonio- siguió mientras se sentaba otra vez en el sillón.

-oh! Vamos, no me digas que eres de esos mangas en que son medio demonios, viajan a otros mundos y esas cosas- gintoki dijo mientras levantaba el sillon que había tirado el chico de gabardina, para tomar el asiento.

-que quieres decir con manga? Viajeros de mundos? No seas idiota, es solo que unos estúpidos encapuchados tiraron uno de esos libros, como el que traes en tu mano y de repente apareci aquí- después de que dijo eso, kagura y gintoki se miraron con asombro el uno al otro.

-e-e-entonces vienes de ahí!- kagura dijo tartamudeando y con una expresión de sorpresa.

-del mundo de los dioses, nuestro creador , los creadores de la shonen jump- gintoki dijo señalando al otro joven sentado en el sillón que solo se rascaba la cabeza.

-pues supongo que si, pero tu también tienes esa revista, no?- dante replico mientras señalaba lo que traia en la mano gintoki.

-si también aquí la tenemos, pero es solo porque nuestro autor nos lo puso (aunque se lo agradesco sinceramente)- el otro le contesto con un gesto de sorpresa.

-esos bastardos encapuchados que mencionaste- kagura interrumpió mientras veía a dante.

-que esos idiotas que?- el de gabardina roja replico

-puede que sea lo que estoy pensando- gintoki dijo – posiblemente, puede ser eso posible- la niña le respondió mirando fijamente al chico sentado en el sillón con gesto de seriedad.

- ahora que lo recuerdo, dijiste que su autor…. No me digan que..—dante se quedo a medias, solo se levanto del sillón de un golpe y empezó a insulta y decir las peores maldiciones que le pasaron por su mente.

-oh! Vamos no creo que sea tan malo, aunque me sorprende que en tu mundo existan esas cosas de medio-demonios y algo de magia- gintoki lo interrumpió mientras el otro seguía maldiciendo su suerte.

-como que no es tan malo! Esos hijos de puta me encerraron en su libro de colorear y que es eso de magia no digas tonterías, con las palabras correctas y un buen sacrificio se puede destruir el mundo unas 5 veces en un segundo, idiota- dante contesto de forma histérica, dando vueltas en la pequeña sala.

-bueno vamos al bar para calmarte, a parte tengo que festejar que ya no soy el único con permanente en este mundo, kagura! Ahorita vengo- gintoki grito mientras empujaba a dante, kagura por su parte seguía anotando en una pequeña libreta las maldiciones nuevas que había aprendido del medio demonio.

XXXXXXXXX

Bueno por de mientras les dejo hasta aquí, espero que les guste es mi primer fanfic…jojojo


	2. ¿Alianza?

Hola a todos, espero que les guste este capítulo, dejen sus comentarios.

Y perdón por los errores ortográficos del anterior capitulo

XXX

Cap. 2: ¿Alianza?

Gintoki tomo la decisión de llevar a Dante a un bar para calmarlo, porque aun seguía enojado y maldiciendo.

Lo llevo a una cantina un poco lejos, no podía ir con la anciana(que se encuentra debajo de su casa), porque esta le cobraría la renta, ni mucho menos a la de Tae porque en la condición de Dante, terminaría destrozando el lugar con cualquier provocación y de verdad parece fuerte.

Ya calmado y en el bar, Dante comenzó a explicar la situación, de cómo llego a ese lugar y su naturaleza, después Gintoki también explico todo lo referente a su mundo.

Después de muchas copas y ya adentrada la noche, el medio demonio se dirigió al permanente -Ey otaku imbécil, bájate de la mesa y vámonos que estoy cansado- a pesar de todo el alcohol que bebió no perdió la compostura, en cambio su acompañante se tambaleaba y bailaba encima de una mesa.

-O-oh v-vamoss, e-essta m-muy div-vertido- el permanente contesto mientras se bajaba de la barra, que termino cayendo en el suelo.

-No seas patético, otaku imbécil y levántate que no pienso cargarte- el de gabardina roja dijo, mientras con su pie golpeaba al borracho.

Dante salió del bar, seguido de Gintoki que se tambaleaba con gracia, se dirigían de regreso al hogar de este, ya que le ofreció quedarse con ellos mientras encontraba la forma de regresar a su mundo. Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a un parque.

-Ey, otaku idiota, ¿este parque estaba aquí?- Dante pregunto mirando a su borracho acompañante.

-Sip, e-es un atajo- Gintoki respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las banquillas.

-che, descansaremos un poco, solo porque no te pienso cargar otaku imbécil- el medio demonio dijo mientras se dejaba caer a lado de este.

-N-no m-me digas otaku i-imbécil, me llamo S-sakata G-Gintoki- el borracho reclamo.

-No digas idioteces, es obvio que eres uno de esos, después de todo, quien a tu edad leería esas estupideces- el medio demonio respondió ganándose una mirada de rencor del permanente.

Cuando este iba a contestar es interrumpido por un joven que dice –oye, danna- el chico se acerca, portaba un uniforme negro y tenia cabellos color arena, junto a él otro con cabellos oscuro y con un cigarrillo.

-Idiota, no deberías estar a estas horas haciéndote el tont- el de cabellos negros se detuvo y dejo caer el cigarrillo, al ver al hombre que se encontraba al lado de este.

-Tú te me haces conocido…- el de ojos rojos dijo mientras apuntaba al hombre de gabardina roja – Ey Toshiro donde he visto a este bastardo- volteo hacia su compañero esperando una respuesta, vio una extraña expresión en el rostro del hombre como de asombro.

-Ey idiota, ¿te encuentras bien? Oh ya te hizo efecto el veneno que puse en tu mayonesa esta mañana- entre risas y una mirada sádica pregunto el joven.

-En verdad harías eso mocoso…- dijo el de gabardina roja llamando la atención del joven de ojos rojos – a que va llegar este mundo, con policías como ustedes, shinsegami-, se volvió a acomodar en la banquilla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa altanera.

-¿Shinsegami?...- el joven cerró los ojos para recordar donde había escuchado que los llamaran así, hasta que- ya veo eres el bastardo anciano de la vez pasada- saco rápido su espada y la puso en la garganta de Dante, lo mismo hizo su acompañante, que ya reacciono después de tanto.

Para sorpresa de los oficiales, el hombre que tenía las espadas en la garganta comenzó a reír.

-Que tiene de divertido imbécil, no ves la situación en la que estas- El de cabello negro dijo mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Ustedes son los que no ven su situacion, necesitan más de dos espadas para detenerme y mucho más para arrestarme- dijo altanero el de gabardina mientras ponía sus manos en las espadas que se encontraban en su garganta y las partió a la mitad con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, los oficiales se sorprendieron y solo observaron cuando este se levanto y empezó a caminar, arrastrando a Gintoki que se había quedado dormido de la borrachera.

Llegaron a la casa del borracho y lo lanzo al sillón sin ningún cuidado, aunque al parecer a este no le molesto el golpe, al contrario se acomodo para seguir durmieron.

-Oye mocosa, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- sin recibir respuesta – ¡Mocosa donde diablos estas!- silencio en la sala.

De repente de una de las habitaciones sale la niña adormilada –Imbécil, no dejas dormir…- contesto kagura mientras se limpiaba los ojos –puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo solo ocupo el armario-

-¿Armario?, duermes en un armario mocosa, si no te estiras bien no crecerás- una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Dante, mientras que la niña, enojada lanzo una patada hacia el hombre que no movió en lo más mínimo, este tomo del pie a la jovencita levantándola al nivel de su rostro –Dime donde voy a dormir-

-Ya te dije, en mi habitación y suéltame de una vez idiota…- kagura se esforzaba por soltarse sin ningún éxito, Dante observaba entre risas la lucha que la pequeña daba –che, es aquella habitación- la niña apunto hacia una puerta, en ese momento es soltada por el hombre, que sin ninguna delicadeza la dejo caer al suelo.

-Estúpido, se mas delicado conmigo- la niña dijo mientras se levantaba del piso, por su parte el medio demonio se dirigía a la habitación y volteo solo para decir –Estamos a mano por la patada que me distes mocosa-

-Pero ni siquiera te moví ningún centímetro- la niña grito siendo ignorada por el hombre que cerró la puerta.

Al siguiente día, Dante levanto a Gintoki temprano pidiendo que le mostrara la ciudad ya que le parecía interesante todas las naves voladoras así como los habitantes, que para el eran demonios y según Gintoki eran llamados Amanto.

-Maldito demonio, no ves que tengo una resaca enorme y me levantas solo porque quieres turistear- El permanente se quejaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-No digas idioteces estúpido otaku, no es mi culpa que con dos botellas ya te estés cayendo de borracho…- Dante grito para molestar aun mas al recién levantado –además, porque estoy usando estas ropas ridículas- grito aun mas alto, señalando las ropas que llevaba puestas, eran totalmente blancas.

-je, no sabía que Gin-chan tendría ese tipo de ropas, solo le veo el mismo traje día tras día- Kagura dijo mientras miraba con detenimiento las ropas que traía puestas el hombre.

-Cierto otaku, tú no te cambias o que- Dante dijo mirando a Gintoki que seguía sentado en el sillón

-No digan estupideces tengo muchos trajes iguales aparte esas ropas yo las usaba antes, aunque no esperaba que te quedaran (_es un poco más alto que yo_)…-Gintoki se levanto y observo con detenimiento al hombre que empezaba a molestarse

-Ey otaku imbécil, aun sigo sin entender porque tengo que usar estas ropas de tu muy lejana juventud- Dante cuestiono apartando a Gintoki que lo miro con rencor por lo último que este había dicho.

-Qué edad crees que tengo imbécil…- el permanente grito al medio demonio siendo interrumpidos por kagura –Vamos chicos, que Sadaharu quiere ir a pasear y ya pasa del mediodía- la niña los aventó con gran fuerza que los saco de la casa.

Ya en el parque, que fue a donde el gran perro quería ir, Dante siguió cuestionando, el porqué no lo dejaron cargar ningún arma y sus ropas extrañas que tenía puestas, a lo que Gintoki respondió –Idiota, no esperabas salir como si nada a la calle, sobre todo después de que rompiste las espadas a ese Toshiro y Okita-

-ju, le rompiste la espada a ese bastardo sádico- interrumpió Kagura mientras miraba a Dante.

-¿Sádico? Vaya que si es tu amigo mocosa- entre risas señalo el medio demonio mientras tocaba la cabeza de la niña.

-No digas estupideces, yo amiga del bastardo sádico, primero muerta- Kagura contesto molesta mientras quitaba la mano de este de su cabeza.

-Eso se puede arreglar- una voz contesto, antes de que la niña reaccionara ya tenía una espada en la garganta.

-Vaya si es del idiota sádico del que hablábamos…- quito la espada de su garganta y dio un puñetazo hacia atrás siendo bloqueado por el joven –no va ser fácil matarme estúpido-

-Ey, está bien que los policías actúen de esa forma- Dante dijo ante la escena de la pelea, Gintoki por su parte estaba siendo mordido por el perro blanco, que lo arrastro lejos del medio demonio ya que le tenía miedo.

-Esto es muy ridículo hasta para ti estúpido otaku- Dante dijo entre risas mientras miraba como Gintoki luchaba por salir de la boca del perro.

-Ey es bueno encontrarte…- un joven se acerco al medio demonio que se encontraba distraído burlándose de la desgracia del permanente –me escuchas te estoy hablando idiota- por fin capto la atención del hombre –necesito que me acompañes-

-Che, no entendieron la ultima vez- Con voz altanera y clavando sus ojos plateados en el oficial que prendía un cigarrillo

-No es lo que piensa, Ey idiota…- señalo a Gintoki, que por fin se libro de Sadaharu –tu también vienes con nosotros-

-No tengo tiempo, va a estrenarse nuevos capítulos de Bleach y tengo que verlos- Dijo el permanente mientras se limpiaba las líneas delgadas de sangre que corrían por la frente

-Vamos idiota, es importante- dijo el oficial mientras se dirigía a la multitud, que se había reunido alrededor de Okita y Kagura para observar la pelea, para separarlos y llevarse arrastrando al joven de cabello color arena.

-¿Eh? A donde van Gin-chan y Dante con esos idiotas- cuestiono la niña mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Es un asunto oficial, tú no puedes venir china- se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara del joven de ojos rojos mientras se levantaba del suelo donde lo había soltado su compañero, para coraje de Kagura que fue detenida por el de cabellos negros –no puedes venir niña Yato- así dejaron atrás a la niña que se dispuso a regresar al Yorozuya con disgusto.

-Yo me había imaginado un cuartel más grande- Dante dijo mientras observaba la sede del shinsegumi con detenimiento, entraron al cuartel y todos los que se encontraban adentro miraron con asombro al medio demonio, un hombre imponente con una mirada intensa y que sonreía ante tanta atención.

-Déjate de altanerías demonio- dijo Gintoki refiriéndose a Dante, entraron en una sala donde se encontraba una mesa japonesa justo en el centro, mientras esperaban al comandante, Gintoki y Dante empezaron una pelea de cómo se debe sentar en una mesa japonesa, por su parte los dos oficiales tenían su propia discusión ya que el más joven trato de cortar con su espada al de cabello negro.

-Ya cállense…- una voz interrumpió en la sala -están haciendo mucho escándalo- termino de decir

-Otro idiota- el medio demonio y el permanente dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bastardo… bueno les voy a decir el motivo de su visita- comento mientras tomaba asiento

-Deben de presentarse, o su madre no les enseño modales, idiotas- El medio demonio dijo con tono altanero dirigiéndose a los oficiales.

-Tienes razón… (_me dijo idiota, tranquilo no te enojes_) mi nombre es Isao Kondo comandante del Shinsegumi, a mi izquierda esta Toshiro Hijikata el vice-comandante y a mi derecha Sogo Okita , el capitán de la Primera División.-el hombre termino señalando a los dos que se encontraban a su lados.

-Son nombres extraños… supongo que tienen gusto por los nombres que son difíciles de pronunciar-comento el medio demonio mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-Preséntate de una vez idiota y de dónde diablos eres, mira que hablas muy bien nuestro idioma y no tienes la cara de ser muy estudioso- Dijo el capitán de la primera división mientras señalaba al hombre.

-Mi nombre es Dante Sparda por los demás no te importa mocoso- con esto dicho se gano una mirada de rencor de Okita

-Yo no soy ningún mocoso estúpido- el joven grito mientras se ponía de pie

-Si peleas contra Kagura, eso te lleva a su nivel o es que te gusta la mocosa- cuando Dante comento esto, un silencio cayó en la sala por unos momentos antes de que Okita respondiera –tu maldito bastardo- su voz temblaba y la mirada le había cambiado, no era una mirada sádica o burlona como el acostumbraba, era una más oscura que no acostumbraba a mostrar con gran facilidad.

-Tienes buena mirada mocoso- el hombre dijo mientras regresaba una mirada igual o más oscura, todos en la sala sintieron un gran escalofrió, como si se estuvieran a punto de enfrentar los reyes del sadismo

-Ey Dante y Okita cálmense, no vinimos a pelear ¿verdad Gorila?- Gintoki tomo del hombro a Dante que se encontraba frente a frente ante el joven

-Eres admirable chiquillo, tu mirada puede competir contra la mía… contra la de un demonio- dijo Dante mientras tomaba asiento, los presentes quedaron en duda ante el comentario que dio este pero sin darle gran importancia.

-Bueno díganos de una vez para que nos quieren- Gintoki pregunto ya cuando todos se habían calmado

-Bueno…- kondo comenzó hablar –la situación es la siguiente, hay rumores que unos terroristas están planeando algo grande afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño pueblo. Mandamos a Yamazaki a investigar y nos confirmo los rumores, además que nos informo de sus planes van mas allá de unos simples terroristas, porque piensan reunirse con un líder de los piratas espaciales Harusame para arreglar un tráfico de personas, que los terroristas planean venderles para su propio beneficio…- es interrumpido por Gintoki

-Espera, estás diciendo que se están vendiendo entre ellos para pagar sus armas- a lo que kondo respondió – no te equivoques Gintoki, ellos están vendiendo a los habitantes del pueblo al que invadieron, y según lo que Yamazaki informo, no está confirmado la compra de armas para sus planes, aunque es lo más seguro- concluyo

-No solo es eso…- continuo Toshiro que se encontraba encendiendo un cigarrillo – Yamazaki hablo esta mañana para informar que la reunión será al atardecer del jueves y…- es interrumpido por el de permanente –Espera… mañana es jueves, estás diciendo que mañana-

-Y a nosotros para que nos dicen toda esa información, yo ni siquiera conozco la situación de este maldito pozo al que le llaman ciudad- Dante dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Estúpidos déjenme terminar- El oficial con el cigarrillo grito y se levanto de la mesa.

-Bueno…-Kondo continuo – queremos que nos ayuden, ya que nos queda claro que ustedes son fuertes y…-

-¡Que!- Dante y Gintoki gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían de pie.

-Ustedes tienen un montón de gente que puede ir… además…- El permanente es interrumpido por Okita que se había mantenido al margen de la platica

-Yamazaki también confirmo que se encontraran con el líder del séptimo escuadrón Harusame… que según los rumores es fuerte a pesar de ser joven- concluyo el sádico.

-Ese bastardo también estará ahí… será un problema- Gintoki dijo en forma seria con un brillo inusual en sus ojos de pez muerto.

-No pensé que tuvieras esa mirada otaku idiota- El medio demonio comento mientras se recostaba en el piso.

- ¿Lo conoces?- Todos los de la sala preguntaron al permanente, menos Dante que se encontraba acostado mirando el desarrollo de la plática.

-Por desgracia si lo conozco…- soltó un suspiro y continuo – se llama Kamui y es el hermano mayor de Kagura, lo que lo hace miembro del clan Yato-

Todos quedaron en silencio antes de que Okita comentara –Espera… hermano mayor de china- pregunto.

-Que tonterías dices idiota, como lo conociste- pregunto Toshiro dirigiéndose a Gintoki que se encontraba pensativo

-Es una larga historia que no tengo pensado en contar- Gintoki cruzo los brazos y dio una mirada de muerte a todos los presentes.

-Ja, todos tienen una mirada interesante… hasta tu otaku idiota- en tono altanero dijo Dante mientras miraba a todos – Es una herida resiente, ¿verdad? Después me contaras todas esas tonterías del clan Yato y esa mocosa- se volvió a recostar con sus brazos atrás de la cabeza

-Esa niña la tiene difícil…-Kondo hablo - su padre un gran héroe reconocido en todo el universo y su hermano mayor un pirata- soltó un suspiro

-Bueno continuemos…- Toshiro dijo –les estamos pidiendo su ayuda ya que no podemos mandar mucha gente porque dejaríamos la ciudad desprotegida ante un ataque sorpresa-

-Así que optamos por mandar a pocos, pero los más fuertes- Kondo termino

-Tú no puedes negarte…- Okita señalo a Dante que se encontraba recostado – ya que tienes cuentas pendientes con nosotros-

-Bueno… no tengo nada mejor que hacer, aparte sería divertido patear algunos culos- contesto el medio demonio

-¿Y tu Danna?-el sádico volteo a observar al permanente

-Supongo que está bien, aparte tengo cuentas pendientes con Kamui- contesto

-Mañana los esperamos aquí a primera hora- Kondo término saliendo de la habitación

-Así, que ustedes también vendrán…- Dante señalo a los oficiales que se quedaron, mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba recostado –oye Gintoki, según lo que escuche tú también eres fuerte…- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del medio demonio –que les parece una pelea, ustedes contra mi-

-No seas engreído estúpido… y vámonos de una vez antes de que Kagura se preocupe- el permanente contesto mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Es tu mama o qué?- Dante dijo soltando una risa

-No, pero a ti también te regañara… al parecer le caes bien- Gintoki contesto

-No digas tonterías estúpido otaku, ella se la pasa molestándome y…- el medio demonio es interrumpido por Gintoki -Ella se encariña muy rápido con las personas… o no me digas que tú no te has encariñado con ella- dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Es una niña interesante… todos son interesantes…- observando a todos los de la sala- que clase de autor los invento- dijo mientras salía de la sala siguiendo a Gintoki

-Esa niña monstruo…- murmuro Okita que era observado por Toshiro que se encontraba sentado todavía en sus pensamientos.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, los oficiales murmuraban sobre la visita de los dos hombres y miraban con detenimiento, aunque ya conocían a Gintoki, era raro verlo adentro de la sede y acompañado con un extraño hombre con el mismo color de cabello y una mirada intensa en sus ojos plateados.

Ya de vuelta en casa, Kagura los regaño preguntándoles donde se encontraban y que querían los oficiales con ellos.

-No te enojes mama…- Dijo Dante entre risas mientras se acercaba a la niña – iremos de caza con ellos, mañana- termino acariciando la cabeza de Kagura.

-Hola Gintoki, donde has estado- una voz interrumpió proveniente de la cocina

-Ah, Shimpachi- dijo Gintoki –Ven tengo que presentarte a alguien- un joven salió de la cocina, solo para ver a un hombre un poco más alto que Gintoki.

-¡ah! Otro permanente, ya no te sentirás solo Gintoki- el joven dijo feliz

-Son todos groseros en este mundo… mi nombre es Dante cuatro ojos- el hombre alto contesto clavando su mirada en el.

-Discúlpeme señor, y no me diga cuatro ojos mi nombre es Shimpachi- el joven contesto un poco nervioso ante mirada tan pesada del hombre.

-Por cierto Shimpachi, porque no habías venido… mira que no hemos comido desde ayer- Gintoki comento mientras se frotaba el estomago.

-Ahora que lo pienso… desde que llegue aquí no he comido, que clase de anfitriones son ustedes… digan gracias a dios que soy un demonio (_¿dios? Mejor a Sparda_)- Dante contesto mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás

-¿Demonio?, bueno ahora les traigo la cena- el chico contesto mientras se retiraba a la cocina.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa que para el colmo de Dante, era estilo japonesa. Le tomo un rato el sentarse mientras que Gintoki se burlaba de él.

Ya en la cena, Dante quedo admirado del pozo sin fondo que resulto ser Kagura, aparte de que no podía agarrar los palillos para cenar.

Después de que Shimpachi se fue a su casa y Kagura a dormir, Dante y Gintoki quedaron solos

-Bueno dime qué es eso de Yato y ese tal Kamui- el medio demonio pregunto a Gintoki esperando una respuesta.

-Pues como ya te dije en el bar… aquí viven extraterrestres o vienen de paso, a ellos les decimos Amanto y pues…- es interrumpido por Dante -Bríncate la introducción y ve al grano otaku imbécil-

-Che, cuando me vas a dejar de decir otaku, bueno los Yato es una clase de Amanto parecidos a los humanos solo que con un gran poder de pelea y instinto asesino- dijo Gintoki dando un suspiro

-Espera… estas tratando de decir que esa mocosa es como una bestia- Dante dijo admirado

-Kagura está luchando contra su sangre, para no ser consumida por esta, reprimiendo esos instintos. En cambio su hermano… él se dejo llevar por sus instintos Yato- el permanente término de hablar

-Ya veo, así que ese Kamui puede ser peligroso, me parece divertido tener una pelea contra el… y pensar que lo conoceré mañana- el medio demonio comento con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Todavía no sabemos si nos toparemos con Kamui…- Gintoki fue interrumpido por un grito

-¡Esperen! Verán a mi hermano en su viaje, yo quiero ir con ustedes- kagura exaltada salió de su habitación

-No digas tonterías Kagura…- el permanente fue interrumpido por Dante – no seas rudo con la niña, tú me acabas de decir que no hay probabilidades de que nos lo topemos…-mientras se acercaba a Kagura, hasta que se encontró a su lado –yo protegeré a la mocosa si es necesario- acaricio levemente su cabeza y se retiro a dormir.

-_bastardo, y dice que no se ha encariñado con ella_- pensamiento de Gintoki, mientras cada uno se retiraba a su habitación a dormir para el día siguiente.

XXXX

Espero que les gustara, hasta la próxima.


	3. Encuentro

Cap. 4 Encuentro

Al siguiente día, muy temprano para disgusto de Dante, ya que lo más temprano que acostumbraba a levantarse eran a las 10:00 am (que hiso un día antes) y eso si tenía ganas.

Después del desayuno, se fueron a la sede de los oficiales, para partir a su viaje, aunque no se encontraba lejos se tardaron un poco, ya que se la pasaban peleando Okita vs Kagura así como también Toshiro vs Dante (no lo dejaba fumar dentro del auto). Después de un largo viaje se adentraron a un Hotel recibidos por un miembro del shinsegumi.

-Eh, ¿Quién demonios es este? Está bien que no hablo con la mayoría de ustedes, pero estoy seguro que a todos he visto- dijo Gintoki mientras observaba al joven.

-El es nuevo y viene a entrenar en esta misión- Toshiro contesto mientras encendía un cigarro que de inmediato fue arrebatado por Dante que comento –No fumes cerca de mi vicioso… y qué clase de entrenamiento es este-

-No te importa y regrésame mi cigarro idiota- el vicecomandante dijo enojado, mientras tiraba de Dante que parecía ignorarlo, cuando este tiro el cigarro y lo piso dando una leve sonrisa al oficial que observaba.

Mientras que Okita veía con satisfacción la escena delante de él, cuando dijo –Ey porque trajeron a la china… solo va a estorbar- señalando a Kagura que se encontraba a un lado.

-Tú, estúpido sádico- con ira la niña se abalanzo sobre este, golpeando con tal fuerza que derrumbo un árbol. Los dos se abalanzando, uno con su espada y la otra con el paraguas cuando sus golpes son bloqueados por el hombre de gabardina roja.

-Ya cálmense mocosos, van a arruinar el panorama si terminan con todos los arboles-Dante dijo mientras sostenía con sus manos las armas de los chicos.

-No interrumpas Dante… son cuentas pendientes entre ella y yo- dijo el capitán mientras guardaba su arma, sin tomar en importancia que el medio demonio la detuvo con la mano desnuda.

-Che, es cierto Dante, mira que el bastardo sádico no me deja en paz-Kagura contesto mientras Dante caminaba hacia la entrada del hotel ignorando a los dos jóvenes. Ya se encontraban adentro y comieron esperando el atardecer.

-Ya es hora de la acción…- dijo el medio demonio mientras acomodaba sus armas en su lugar

-Nunca he visto ningún arma de ese estilo…- Okita dijo mientras señalaba las armas de fuego –en serio eres peligroso-

-Son pistolas gemelas Ebony y Ivory…-Dante dijo con orgullo mientras hacía acrobacias con ellas –y esta…- saco una gran espada de su funda, que se encontraba en su espalda – Alastor-

Son interrumpidos por Gintoki que comenta –Pareces niño con armas nuevas idiota… ya vámonos-

-En serio vas a pelear con eso…-Dijo el medio demonio señalando la espada de madera que el permanente acomodaba en la cintura

-Estúpido, no subestimes mi espada… es más fuerte que cualquier arma- Gintoki dijo molesto mientras se dirigía a la salida

-Ey, donde está el nuevo- pregunto la niña, que se encontraba con Dante observando la enorme espada que clavo en el piso el hombre, presumiendo el arma.

-No hagas eso idiota…- Toshiro interrumpió –no dañes el hotel-

-Perdón aquí estoy…-una temerosa voz interrumpió –y mi nombre es Tai-

Todos voltearon a ver al joven que se encontraba en la esquina de la sala para decir –En verdad no tienes presencia- a lo que el chico sonrojo

Comenzaron a salir del hotel rumbo al punto de encuentro, todos en silencio observando que se adentraban al bosque, y como una atmosfera tensa se sentía.

-Esto es divertido…-dijo despreocupado el de gabardina roja –ya quiero romper cabezas y torturar gente- una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en el rostro.

-Cierto… crees que griten- la mirada del rey de los sádicos apareció, llamando la atención del medio demonio que dijo –No creo que griten, apuestas- acentuó la cabeza el joven aceptando la apuesta de este.

-Idiotas sádicos- Kagura dijo mientras se atravesaba a estos, interrumpiendo la mirada de sádicos que compartían; Gintoki por su parte, iba pensando que se iba a pasar las series de estreno que habían para hoy, y lamentando las que se paso el día anterior (Bleach, one piece y D gray man).

De repente Toshiro se detuvo en seco sin dar oportunidad de reaccionar a los que iban detrás, discutiendo de quien era el más sádico (Dante, Kagura y Okita) y al distraído permanente natural.

-¿Por qué te detienes idio…- Todos no terminaron de decir la oración cuando observaron la escena que se encontraba enfrente. Era Yamazaki colgado en uno de los arboles golpeado e inconsciente.

-¡Yamazaki!- los oficiales gritaron acercándose a su compañero para liberarlo, los demás detrás de ellos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran…- una voz proveniente del bosque –mira que ese bastardo es difícil de interrogar- señalando al joven inconsciente

-Si él no les dijo….- la voz de Gintoki –como supieron que era un espía, y que vendríamos- pregunto

-En verdad creen que eran los únicos con espías…-mientras el jefe decía esto, eran rodeados por mas hombres armados con espadas –ahora se encuentran rodeados por francotiradores que se encuentran en los arboles…- Tai dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo –creían que no tenia presencia estúpidos- termino dando una sonrisa de maldad a su "compañeros".

-Según nuestro amigo…- el jefe dijo mientras abrazaba al traidor –ustedes solo vienen armados con espadas y un estúpido palo de madera-

-Je, hasta el enemigo piensa lo mismo idiota otaku- Dante dijo entre risas

-No es un estúpido palo de madera…- grito exaltado el permanente mientras señalaba con su arma al jefe y después a Dante –idiotas no me subestimen-

-No ven la situación en la que estamos…- Toshiro dijo mientras encendía un cigarro que rápidamente fue arrebatado por el medio demonio –Che, déjame fumar idiota-; ahora se encontraban peleando los tres adultos delante de los jóvenes que parecían disfrutar la discusión, ignorando totalmente que se encontraban rodeados.

-Digan su últimas palabras- Tai dijo interrumpiendo la discusión llamando la atención del grupo

-(_Maldita sea no puedo proteger a todos_)- pensamiento de Okita

-(_Por culpa del idiota de Dante, no fume mi último cigarro_)- pensar de Toshiro

-(_Hoy sale la Shonen Jump y se estrenan mi animes favoritos, podría ponerse peor_)- pensamiento de Gintoki ignorando totalmente la situacion

-(_Esto se ve serio, voy a morir joven y bella_)- pensamiento de Kagura

Por su parte Dante dio un paso enfrente del grupo, dirigiendo su mirada penetrante a todos los hombres que se encontraban alrededor, fijando su mirada por ultimo al jefe que se estremeció por el temor que este dio.

-Di tus últimas palabras idiota- insistió el jefe ignorando el miedo que el hombre imponente ejercía en el.

En Dante se dibujo una sonrisa de arrogancia mientras sacaba la espada de su funda, lanzándola directo hacia el jefe, que se tiro a un lado esquivando el golpe que tiro varios árboles a gran distancia –NO MORIRE AQUÍ- al momento en que dijo eso el hombre altanero se oyeron unos disparos llenando de humo el lugar.

-Idiotas…- el Líder dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor del miedo, mientras se dirigía junto al traidor fuera de la escena.

-El idiota es otro…- una voz proveniente del bosque dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¿Q-q-que?- los dos hombres tartamudearon al ver al joven de cabellos plateados y gabardina roja salir de la oscuridad del bosque, con su espada sobre el hombro y una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros además que sus manos se encontraban ensangrentadas.

-No pensé que hubiera lanzado tan lejos- dijo despreocupadamente el hombre mientras ponía su espada en su lugar.

-Que d-demonios… tú estabas ahí y ahora…- señalando la cortina de humo que empezaba a dispersarse –los dejaste morir que clase de persona abandona a sus amigos- Tai dijo asombrado.

-Creo que el traidor es el menos indicado para juzgarme además…- el medio demonio dijo mientras se acercaba a la cortina de humo –ellos están bien, mira- señalo al grupo que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

-Q-que diablos paso- el Líder pregunto con un tono asustado y entre cortado

-Bueno te lo diré como un favor antes de morir…- con tono altanero Dante empezó a explicar -desvié las balas con mis pistolas…- sacando de su gabardina dos armas –y en el momento en que se detuvieron los disparos me cargué a todos los que se encontraban en los arboles, y encontré mi espada de paso- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre haciendo que los otros dos tragaran saliva y se miraran mutuamente con preocupación –No se preocupen yo no mato humanos…. Pero les aseguro que no se moverán en un buen rato- se sacudió de las manos la sangre que se encontraba fresca.

Cuando reaccionaron y se vieron mutuamente buscando las heridas, el grupo de Dante reacciono.

-Como lo hiciste tan rápido- el vice capitán pregunto mirando con asombro al hombre mientras derrotaba a unos terroristas que se abalanzaban sobre ellos

-Eres un amanto- pregunto el más joven de los oficiales cortando a otros tantos hombres

-Es mejor que eso- Gintoki contesto mientras cortaba a otros tantos terroristas

-Vaya en verdad que con esa cosa puede cortar… eres hábil idiota otaku- Dante dijo ignorando los comentarios de los demás, ya que su atención se dirigía a Gintoki y su espada de madera.

-Se están escapando idiotas- kagura señalo al traidor y el jefe que se alejaban de la pelea

-Qué clase de personas abandonan a sus amigos…- El medio demonio comento, que ya se encontraba enfrente de los cobardes; no le tomo ni un minuto para mandarlos a volar y sacarlos del juego, sin necesidad de un arma.

-Bueno, quien sigue- con tono altanero y arrogante dijo el de gabardina roja mientras muchos hombres se dirigían hacia el armados con espadas. No le tomo mucho esfuerzo y nuevamente no tuvo la necesidad de usar ningún arma, para él solo era un simple calentamiento.

Cuando ya habían terminado con todos y solo ellos se encontraban de pie, Dante se acerco a Gintoki diciendo –Si que son fuertes…-poniendo su mano en el hombro del permanente –Que les parece una pelea ustedes contra mi- señalando a todos, hasta a Kagura

-No seas arrogante idio…-La voz de Gintoki es cortada

-Que te pasa idiota otaku- El de gabardina roja pregunto, miro hacia los demás solo para encontrar la misma expresión en todos.

-Qué demonios ven…- volteo levemente hacia atrás, percatándose que tenía muchas espadas clavadas en su espalda –maldita sea, era mi gabardina favorita- dijo despreocupadamente el hombre.

-Como puedes decir eso idiota, pareces alfiletero y solo te importa tu estúpida gabardina- Toshiro grito al hombre que se encontraba mirando las manchas de sangre de su ropa.

-Apenas convencí al idiota otaku que me dejara quitar su estúpida ropa ridícula para este viaje… si hubiera sabido me la hubiera dejado, así esa ridiculez a lo que llama ropa se hubiera arruinado y no mi gabardina- El medio demonio grito

-Cuales ropas ridículas idiota…- Gintoki interrumpió –se me olvidaba que no eres normal- dio un suspiro el permanente, llamando la atención de los dos oficiales

-Bueno Gintoki pelea conmigo- Dante dijo mientras sacaba de su espalda la ultima espada

-No digas idioteces yo si soy humano y estoy cansado demonio- El de ojo de pez muerto dijo ignorando por completo al hombre

-Después hablan idiotas…- Kagura interrumpe – tenemos que liberar a la gente y arrestar a estos idiotas-

-Tienen mucho que explicarnos- Okita dijo mientras se alejaba al hotel, con Yamazaki arrastrando.

Después de un tiempo, Kagura regreso para asegurarse que nadie se había quedado y todo estaba limpio. En medio del silencio de la noche la niña se estremeció al escuchar unos aplausos seguidos por una voz familiar –Tienes amigos muy interesantes… hermanita-

Kagura se sorprendió al oír lo último, volteo solo para observar la figura de un hombre joven de cabello rosado con una trenza y vestimenta japonesa negra hacia su aparición –Kamui- susurro la niña

-Espero que rodeada de toda esa gente seas fuerte Kagura- El hermano dijo con una sonrisa entre abriendo los ojos

-Maldito Kamui, te enseñare el camino de vuelta- la joven grito mientras se lanzaba sobre el joven.

Los hermanos se adentraron en una pelea, Kamui esquivaba con facilidad los golpes de la pequeña, mientras que ella, con dificultad bloqueaba algunos más no la mayoría.

-Sigues siendo débil hermanita- con una sonrisa el joven dio un golpe fuerte, mandando volar a la niña varios metros.

Kamui se acercaba a Kagura que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, haciendo esfuerzo por levantarse, dio una sonrisa y dijo –Es una pena tener a una hermana tan débil como tu- señalando a la niña con su paraguas apuntando a la cabeza.

-Mira que tener un hermano mayor tan desgraciado como tu…- una voz interrumpió –creo que soy el menos indicado para decir esto, mi hermano es igual… creo que Vergil y tu se entenderían- Dante hace su aparición, dando una mirada al joven de cabellos rosas que dio una sonrisa y contesto –Vaya, no sé quien sea ese Vergil espero conocerlo y pelear con el… - entre abriendo sus ojos.

-Supongo que si serian buenos amigos, los dos son igual de mal hermanos pero ahora…- Dante desaparece de la vista de Kamui, apareciendo detrás del joven, con su espada en la garganta de este –quiero darte una lección-

-Eres interesante, igual que el samurái de cabellos blancos y rápido pero…-en el rostro de Kamui se dibujo una sádica sonrisa mientras abría en su totalidad sus ojos azules, dando al descubierto que el también estaba apuntando al medio demonio con su paraguas en el costado –no tanto-

Con un golpe, los dos mandaron a volar sus armas ensartándose en los arboles, Dante esquivo una de las patadas de joven y dijo con una sonrisa –Supongo que sin armas- dando un golpe al de cabellos rosado que lo mando volar a larga distancia, dejando árboles caídos en su camino

-E-espera D-Dante- la voz de Kagura entre cortada, sujetaba el pie del hombre de gabardina roja

-No te preocupes mocosa… solo le daré un escarmiento- se agacho a acariciar la cabeza de la niña que asomaba de sus ojos azules unas pequeñas lagrimas.

XXXX

Fin del capitulo


	4. Otro viaje

Cap. 4 Otro viaje

Kagura observaba como el hombre de gabardina roja se alejaba hacia donde había lanzado a su hermano, llenando aun más sus ojos de lágrimas

-_maldita sea porque soy tan débil_- pensó en ese momento mientras se arrastraba hacia donde se había ido el hombre

A lo lejos se escuchaba golpes fuertes así como el derrumbe de varios árboles, fueron minutos de esos sonidos. Hasta que escucho una voz familiar

-Ey china, que pasa- un joven de ojos rojos se acerco agachándose para observar a la niña–Porque no te lev...- es interrumpido al ver las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos azules, era su rival y como tal, estaba tan sorprendido ante tal escena

-D-detenles O-Okita- la niña señalo hacia donde se encontraban unos arboles derrumbados –p-por f-favor- en su vida se hubiera imaginado que la niña agresiva que conocía le diría esa palabra

-Que está pasando- alterado pregunto el joven al ver a lo lejos mas arboles derribándose –dime china- ante tal pregunta los ojos de Kagura se inundaron mas en sus lagrimas

-E-ellos e-están peleando- sus voz entrecortada dijo –D-Dante y K-Kamui- de repente no se oyó nada, el sonido de golpes así como los de arboles cayendo se detuvo, de repente se oyó que alguien se acercaba. Okita tomo forma de defensa protegiendo a la niña que se encontraba en el suelo, los pasos se oían aun más cerca y como de las sombras salía una silueta

-¿Dante?- pregunto el joven al ver que el hombre era el de gabardina roja, sin ninguna herida pero con huellas de que estuvieron ahí

-¿k-Kamui?- pregunto la niña esperando lo peor del hombre que se acercaba a ellos

-El está bien, es un chico bastante fuerte pero solo le di un escarmiento- dijo mirando a la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro

Kagura, enseguida de saber esto, cayo desmayado, Dante se dispuso a cargarla, pero fue detenido por Okita que levanto a la niña y se sorprendió al ver la gravedad de sus heridas después se dispuso a caminar

-Que paso aquí- Gintoki y Toshiro preguntaron, que por fin llegaron a la escena viendo como el joven oficial traía en brazos a Kagura y los agujeros que tenía la ropa de Dante y los dos bañados en sangre

-Llegan tarde- dijo Dante mientras iba detrás de Okita – les contamos mientras cenamos- despreocupadamente termino

Ya en la cena, hablaron de todo lo sucedido con su encuentro con Kamui y también de la naturaleza de Dante

-¡demonio!- grito Toshiro incrédulo

-medio demonio, vicioso- Dante dijo mientras comía

-No existe tal cosa- exclamo el vice capitán

-Después de lo que vimos como alfiletero y vivo después de la pelea con un Yato todavía no le crees idiota- el joven oficial grito mientras miraba por la ventana

-Tanta nicotina te hace daño- dijo Gintoki clavando sus ojos de pez muerto en el hombre que estaba enojado

-En verdad está bien que gente como tú llegue a ese cargo- Dante entre risas comento

Después de unos segundos la mesa se había convertido en un campo de guerra que iba de insultos hasta amenazas entre los tres hombres que se encontraban ahí

-Muérete Toshiro- se escucho en la sala, causando risas a los presentes excepto Toshiro que comenzó a gritar –seppuku al maldito bastardo que lo dijo oyeron- calmando el ambiente violento.

-Donde están los presos- pregunto el medio demonio

-Están en un calabozo en el sótano del hotel, mañana los llevaremos a la sede para ser interrogados- dijo Toshiro mientras encendía un cigarro que es arrebatado por Dante

-No entiendes que no quiero que fumes cerca de mi- dijo el de cabellos plateados quebrando el cigarro con sus manos –Me voy a dormir por cierto ustedes me deben una pelea- se levanto y se dirigió hacia su habitación

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde fue la pelea de Dante y Kamui

-En verdad que fue bastante divertido- dijo el joven de cabellos rosas que se encontraba recargado en un árbol bañado en sangre, sonriendo con malicia mientras trataba de caminar pensando en lo que le dijo aquel hombre –_Idiota tienes una buena hermana apréciala-_ en verdad le molestaba tan solo con recordarlo, se acerco a un árbol tomando su paraguas y se dirigió en busca del idiota que le dio esas palabras –Son puras idioteces- se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto en el hotel, Dante se encontraba mirando el cielo, cuando oyó que tocaron la puerta esta se abrió y entro una niña metiéndose en el armario

-Oye niña no se supone que no te puedes mover y sabes ese es mi armario- dijo el hombre sin moverse de su asiento

-Gin- chan no tiene armario, aparte no puedo dormir con tanto espacio- grito desde el armario la joven

-Tienes habitación- pregunto el hombre

-Claro idiota- respondió la niña con su tono habitual

Dante dio una sonrisa mientras volvía a ver el cielo

Mientras en las celdas, el grupo de terroristas planeaban algo- si hago estas marcas saldremos de aquí- el Líder comento mientras que de sus heridas frescas tomaba un poco de sangre haciendo signos en el piso.

Dante se disponía a dormir cuando sintió una presencia que lo hiso levantarse –Ese idiota quiere mas- susurro mientras se acercaba a ver por la ventana buscando a la persona dueña de tanta sed de sangre –Tch ahí está ese bastardo- en la oscuridad del bosque se dejaba ver unos grandes ojos azules y una enorme y sádica sonrisa descubriendo sus cabellos rosas y sus ropas rotas –No pensé que fuera así de resistente, en verdad que es interesante- de repente una luz blanca absorbe a la silueta del joven –que diablos esa luz de nuevo-

En el sótano uno por uno los prisioneros caían muertos desangrados –Q-que diablos… se suponía q-que esto nos sacaría de aquí- entre jadeos el líder decía

-Gracias por dar tu vida y la de tus súbditos a la causa- una voz en la oscuridad hiso eco en las celdas mientras el jefe moría lentamente

La luz se encogía y rápidamente Dante saco a la niña de su armario y despertando a los demás

-Que está pasando- Toshiro pregunto mientras la luz se acercaba

-¿Dónde está Yamazaki?- dijo Okita

-Lo regrese a la sede para que se recuperara de sus heridas- contesto el hombre de cabellos negros

-¿Se podía mover?- pregunto Dante que tenia aun dormida a Kagura en brazos

-Claro, el idiota solo estaba desmayado- contesto Toshiro

-¡Qué demonios! No se dan cuenta que estamos a punto de ser tragados por una luz y ustedes se ponen a preguntar por el estúpido príncipe del tenis- Gintoki decía mientras eran acorralados por la luz

-Cierto, que es esa luz- pregunto Okita sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Esa luz… es igual a la que me trajo aquí- Dante dijo mientras desaparecían dejando sola la sala

XXXX

Dante fue el primero en despertar, buscando a su alrededor a alguien conocido –Donde diablos estoy- se preguntaba cuando se percato que kagura estaba algunos metros adelante

-Despierta mocosa- el hombre decía, hasta que la niña despertó

-Donde estamos- dijo Kagura adormilada

-Che, eres la única que duerme en situaciones tan difíciles, eres en verdad una niña monstruo- es callado por un puñetazo

-Vamos hay que buscar a Gin-chan- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba dejando atrás al hombre.

A lo lejos vieron un pueblo y se adentraron a este, todos los miraban con extrañeza

-Ey tu pelo rosa está llamando la atención- dijo Dante refiriéndose a Kagura

-No creas que soy yo, tú tienes el cabello blanco aparte de que solo traes los pantalones puestos, mostrando tus armas- la niña contesto señalando a Dante

-Fue lo único que alcance a tomar, pero si sabía que reaccionaria la gente así hubiera tomado mi gabardina antes que a ti- entre risas y un tono sarcástico dijo el hombre ganándose una mirada de rencor

Un fuerte grito interrumpió la discusión, cuando los dos voltearon a ver se percataron que de una persona salía una bola enorme, con una cara con marcas negras y armas a los lados

-Eso es asqueroso- Dante dijo volteando a la niña que estaba vomitando ríos de comida –retiro lo dicho, esto es mas asqueroso-

Los monstruos se abalanzaron a la gente que empezaron a correr, siendo golpeado por las balas que estos lanzaban convirtiendo en cenizas a todos los que tocaban.

Dante estaba ocupado con Kagura –Basta niña, deja de hacer eso que por tu culpa la gente no puede huir porque se resbalan con tu vomito- iban a ser atacados cuando de repente un gran mazo aplasta a la bola enorme haciéndola explotar

-Están bien- un joven de cabello rojo, con un parche en uno de sus ojos y un extraño uniforme negro con detalles rojos apareció. De repente el hombre que unos minutos antes había salvado se encontraba a su lado dando fin a 3 monstruos con su enorme espada respondiendo –sí, estamos bien-

El joven quedo sorprendido con la rapidez en que llego a su lado y la facilidad que venció a las bolas enormes y sobre todo su apariencia

-Ey tienes el cabello igual que Allen- dijo el muchacho señalando a Dante

-Antes de compararme con alguien dime tu nombre mocoso- el hombre pregunto con altanería mientras señalaba la joven con la espada

-Perdón, pero puedes bajar tu arma y no soy ningún mocoso tengo 20- dijo el muchacho poniendo su mano en el mazo listo para cualquier ataque

-Eso no importa, para mi eres un mocoso y sigues sin responderme cómo te llamas- dijo el hombre poniendo su espada en los hombros para alivio del joven

-Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman Jr.- dijo el de cabellos rojos

-Bueno mi nombre es Dante Sparda- dijo altaneramente el hombre

Mientras los dos se presentaban, la niña que dejaron atrás iba a ser atacada por una de las bolas enormes

-¡Kagura!- el medio demonio volteo al ver que un manto blanco rodeaba a la joven, dándole fin al monstruo con un ataque de su mano que tenias largas garras en vez de dedos

-Estas bien- pregunto el enmascarado a la niña que se limpiaba la boca

-Ey tu se te paso la fiesta de disfraces- Dante se acerco al joven que se quito la máscara, solo para mostrar que su ojo izquierdo se formaban unos aros –Wow, de seguro ganaras el concurso- el hombre dijo entre risas al ver al joven de cabellos blancos

-Que pasa Allen- pregunto el de parche mientras se acercaba al joven

-Ese es el mentado Allen, ya veo entonces no es un disfraz- comento el hombre mientras se rascaba la barbilla y se acercaba a la niña

-Ese hombre tiene un aura como los terceros- dijo Allen mientras se tapaba el ojo

-Cierto ahora que lo dices, hace un momento a cabo con tres akumas sin usar inocencia- dijo el chico de cabello rojo en voz baja

-Oigan si ya terminaron de hablar de mí, me pueden explicar que son esas cosas- apuntando aun ejercito de akumas que se acercaban a ellos


	5. la sabiduría del pez muerto

Cap. 5 La sabiduría del pez muerto

Dante y compañía es transportada a un nuevo mundo, con nuevo problemas de por medio

-Ey, les estoy hablando, si ya terminaron de hablar de mi me podrían decir que son esas cosas- el medio demonio preguntaba mientras acababa con varios monstruos de un golpe para sorpresa de los jóvenes

-Q-que es esto- el chico de cabello blanco susurro ante la escena –Q-que es el-

-Que pasa Allen- pregunto el de cabellos rojos mientras oía los susurros –que es lo que ves-

-E-ese hombre acaba con los akumas con tanta facilidad pero…- el joven se detiene un poco solo para dejar caer de su extraño ojo una lagrima de sangre –No veo salvación en sus almas-

-Bueno entonces lo que tenemos que hacer, es no dejar a ese hombre matar mas, no crees- el joven de parche se abalanzo al ejercito de akumas dejando atrás al chico de cabello blanco

-Tienes razón Lavi- grito Allen mientras seguía al chico de cabello rojo

-Que está pasando- Kagura no entendía lo mas mínimo lo que sucedía, veía a Dante junto a otros dos chicos peleando –creo que tengo hambre- se froto el estomago que había vaciado unos minutos antes

-Ey niña, cuidado- el joven de parche grito mientras se acercaba, uno de los akumas se encontraba atrás de la niña –donde está la mocosa- se detuvo al ver que la niña ya no estaba enfrente del akuma, de repente el monstruo es lanzado hacia él, esquivándolo muy apenas

-No soy ninguna mocosa, idiota- Dijo la niña mientras se tronaba los nudillos de la mano, dando señal que fue ella quien lanzo el akuma con tanta fuerza contra él.

-No digas tonterías, sigues siendo una mocosa- El hombre de cabellos blancos grito desde la cima de un edificio mientras sacaba sus pistolas gemelas –Es hora de la diversión nenas- hablando con sus armas mientras apuntaba al ejercito

-Espera- el joven de manto blanco se dirigió al medio demonio tratándolo de detener, sin ningún éxito ya que el hombre había dado un salto.

Dejo sorprendido a los dos jóvenes de lo alto a lo que llego y las maniobras que hacía con una rapidez sorprendente con sus dos armas de fuego, cuando cayó en el piso fue seguido de muchas explosiones

-Es todo- pregunto en tono de arrogancia el hombre de cabello blanco mientras soplaba la puntas de sus armas

-Quien eres tu- Allen pregunto mientras se acercaba al hombre, con lagrimas de sangre provenientes del ojo que tenia los engranes –Por que hiciste eso- pregunto enojado mientras apuntaba al hombre con su espada que saco de repente

-Wow, nunca había visto que un brazo se convirtiera en espada chico- entre risas el medio demonio dijo, un poco sorprendido por la acción del joven –mi nombre en Dante Sparda- tomando la espada del chico que de inmediato empezó a brotar humo de la mano del hombre –jajaja esto en verdad es nuevo- al parecer no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo que su mano se estuviera quemando

-Que eres- pregunto de nuevo el joven dueño de la espada, viendo la escena –eres un Tercero- comento

-¿Terceros? No sé de que hablas chico…- el hombre es interrumpido por el joven de parche, que fue lanzado contra él con mucha fuerza –Haciendo amigos mocosa- dirigió su mirada a la niña que se acercaba furiosa al joven que se encontraba preparando su mazo

-Tu maldita mocosa…- Lavi dijo enfurecido –niña monstruo- activo su mazo aumentando el tamaño de este

-Wow, otra cosa interesante…- dijo Dante mientras soltaba al chico –los llaveros se pueden convertir en armas-

-Deténganse- una voz femenina interrumpió la pelea –Allen porque no lo detienes- un tono de enojo se dirigió al joven que rápidamente desapareció su manto blanco y los engranes de su ojo izquierdo

-L-lo siendo Lenalee- juntando las manos pidiendo disculpas a la joven que se acercaba, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, con un tono negro verdoso y un uniforme casi igual que los otros dos chicos

-Pareces regañado- entre risas dijo Lavi mientras ponía su mazo en su lugar

-Cállate conejo…- una voz fría proveniente de un joven que se acercaba, su cabello largo agarrado con una cola de caballo –encontraron la inocencia- pregunto

-Estamos en la escuela- en tono de burla el hombre dijo mientras miraba que estaba rodeado de puros jóvenes –nunca pensé estar rodeado de puros mocosos- entre risas el hombre se acercaba a Kagura que todavía estaba enfurecida

-Que dices idiota- el joven de cabello largo se acerco a Dante desenfundando su espada –eres muy valiente moyashi mayor-

-Moya que… te crees muy valiente mocoso amargado- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba su enorme espada de la funda –no sé qué significa eso, ni mucho menos si es un insulto pero…- clavo el arma en el suelo parando en seco al chico, al parecer es del mismo tamaño que el –primero se deben presentar antes de venir a insultarme y señalarme con sus espadas, sobre todo tu chico- señalando a Allen –es extraña tu arma, y porque llorabas hace un momento con lagrimas de sangre de un solo ojo- se sentó en el suelo clavando su mirada penetrante en los chicos esperando una respuesta

-B-bueno…- la chica comenzó – mi nombre es Lenalee lee- se inclino levemente en tono de respeto

-Eres una chica bastante linda, es una lástima que seas tan joven- mirando detenidamente a la muchacha que se sonrojo ante tal comentario y los jóvenes de su lado comenzaban a molestarse

-Déjala en paz acosador- Kagura dio un codazo en el costado del hombre mientras tomaba asiento junto a el

-Che, bueno el que sigue- dijo el hombre

-Mi nombre el Yuu Kanda, idiota- con un tono serio y dando una mirada de muerte al hombre que se rio ante su reacción

-Según lo que me dijo parche, tu eres, Allen verdad chico- Dante dirigió su mirada al joven de cabello blanco que se encontraba a un lado de Lavi

-Mi nombre es Allen, Allen Walker- puso su mano encima del pecho y se inclino hacia el hombre, que se sorprendió ante tal muestra de cortesía

-Sería muy grosero de mi parte si no me presento adecuadamente, como tu chico…- se puso en pie tomo su espada y la puso en la funda que se encontraba en su espalda –Mi nombre es Dante Sparda y la mocosa de mi lado es Kagura-

-No me presentes así idiota… y vámonos que tenemos que encontrar a Gin-chan- dijo la niña molesta mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar

-Espere señor voy con usted…- Allen se dirigió al par que se alejaba –hay una guerra ahí afuera y no puedo permitir que usted señor Dante, mate a mas akumas con sus manos-

-Está bien chico, sirve que me explicas todo lo de este mundo y porque llorabas- dijo el hombre sin voltear a ver

-¿Este mundo?- pregunto el joven sin recibir respuesta

-Espera Allen- la chica grito al joven de cabello blanco –a dónde vas-

-No te preocupes Lenalee, ustedes lleven la inocencia que yo estaré bien- con una alegre sonrisa se despidió perdiéndose en el horizonte

En el camino Allen explico todo acerca de su mundo el conde del milenio, la familia de Noé y la guerra que existían entre ellos y la orden negra que es la asociación a la que pertenecía el joven, también de la creación de los akumas y como se dividían en niveles

-No son muy jóvenes para estar en una guerra…- Dante pregunto –y sigues sin explicarme que eran esos engranes en tu ojo y porque lloraba-

-Bueno, pues mi ojo reacciona ante el alma del akuma y cuando su alma no encuentra salvación este empieza a llorar lagrimas de sangre- dijo en tono triste el joven

-Supongo que fue mi culpa… no es así chico- Dante volteo a mirar al joven que asintió con la cabeza –prometo no volver a hacerlo- el medio demonio dijo para sorpresa de los dos chicos

-Vaya idiota sí que eres buena gente a pesar de ser un demonio…- Kagura dijo entre risas

-¿Demonio? Un akuma- Allen dijo sorprendido mientras volteaba a mirar al hombre

-No me confundas con esas cosas… en mi mundo es un demonio como tal, no una maquina como aquí- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Que quieres decir señor Dante…- es interrumpido por un gran estruendo, todos corrieron siguiendo la cortina de humo que se formo a lo lejos

-Que está pasando…- el joven pregunto mientras veía la escena justo enfrente, eran dos hombres peleando entre si con una rapidez y fuerza envidiable, uno con cabello negro y el otro color arena

-Esto idiotas…- murmuro la niña –siempre peleando-

-Los conoces- pregunto Allen mientras Dante se acercaba al campo de batalla –espere es peligroso, pueden ser akumas de tercer nivel-

-Tu ojo no reacciono verdad chico, aunque no lo parezcan son humanos- Dante dijo mientras saltaba enfrente de los dos hombres, ensartándose las espadas en los costados

-Señor Dante- grito el joven al acercarse al hombre que sangraba, aunque a este no le importaba tanta sangre proveniente de el

-Soy un demonio… mitad demonio- con arrogancia dijo el hombre mientras sacaba las espadas de su costado

-Estúpido Dante… no hagas eso que todavía no asimilo la noticia de tu naturaleza- Dijo el hombre de cabello negro mientras prendía un cigarro

-Te dije que no fumaras cerca de mi idiota vicioso- Dante arrebato el cigarrillo al oficial

-Ey Dante porque solo traes tus pantalones- en tono de sarcasmo se dirigió el joven de cabello color arena

-El idiota, ha estado así desde que llegamos- Kagura dijo señalando al hombre de cabellos blanco

Q-que- la voz entre cortada de Allen se escucho mientras señalaba al grupo –Q-quienes son ustedes-

-Wow otro permanente- dijo el chico de ojos rojos señalando al chico de cabello blanco –Mi nombre es Okita-

-Me llamo Toshiro- se presento el otro hombre mientras buscaba en sus ropas sus cigarrillos

-Buscabas esto- Dante dijo mientras mostraba en su mano una caja de cigarros

-Bien hecho Dante- dijo Okita mientras abrazaba al hombre, uniéndose a la tortura del otro oficial

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker- dio reverencia a grupo

-Wow… que educado chico- Dante se acerco al joven de cabellos blancos –Nos haces quedar mal a todos los adultos presentes… verdad Toshiro- volteo al oficial que miraba con rencor al hombre –Eres un renco..- es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cara –Que diablos… chico tu me golpeaste- volteo a Allen que solo hiso señas con sus manos

-Perdón señor Dante, fue mi golem- el chico señalo arriba, una enorme esfera dorada volaba en círculos alrededor de el –Timcanpy pide disculpas- el joven agarro la enorme esfera dorada poniéndola enfrente del medio demonio, el golem solo abrió la boca

_-Allen- _se oyó una voz atreves del golem

-eh, la bola habla- dijo Dante mirando con detenimiento la esfera, mientras los demás se acercaban

-Em disculpe, es que sirve de comunicador- dio una sonrisa mientras acercaba el golem a su costado –Bueno, Kamui- pregunto el chico

_-Si, Ey Allen, tienes compañía verdad- _pregunto el hombre

-Si, ya le dijeron_-_ comento el chico, ante la mirada de sus acompañantes

_-No, es solo que uno de sus compañeros esta aquí- _dijo para sorpresa de todos

-Quien- pregunto el chico

-Ese estúpido- murmuraron todos los demás

_- Me dice que su nombre es Sakata Gintoki, bueno abre una puerta del arca y ven rápidamente con tus amigos- _con eso se cortó la comunicación

-Bueno ya oímos la voz, tenemos que irnos- Dante dijo mientras caminaba

-Espere Señor Dante, me autorizaron abrir una puerta del arca- dijo Allen mientras tomaba la mano del medio demonio

-Arca- preguntaron todos

-Un barco- dijo Okita –en medio de la tierra-

-No, se equivoca señor Okita… espere y le mostrare- Allen se retiro hacia atrás y puso uno de sus dedos en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos

-Ey chico si te pones a pensar… nunca vamos a lleg…- Toshiro es interrumpido por una luz que se levanta del suelo, formando unos cristales con un numero grabado en la punta

-Wow eso si es genial- dijo la niña mientras observaba los cristales

-Ey china, contrólate das lastima- entre risas dijo Okita mientras era golpeado por un paraguas que este bloqueaba con su espada

-Chicos basta, es hora de irnos- sin pensarlo Dante atravesó los cristales, seguido por los demás

Mientras tanto en un pueblo cercano, un joven de cabello rosa estaba en el tejado de una vivienda con una sonrisa alegre, mientras tapaba el sol con su paraguas morado observando como unas criaturas atacaban al pueblo

-Fiuu… donde estoy- alegremente pregunto –es un pueblo bastante rustico-

Una de las criaturas se dispuso a atacar al joven, que desapareció de la vista de este

-Que donde está el humano…- pregunto el akuma –quería oler su sangre…- es interrumpido por una patada que lo estrella en la casa, destruyendo toda la construcción

-Bastante débil- el joven comento mientras aterrizaba en otro tejado, sin dejar de sonreír

Unos aplausos se escucharon, provenientes del tejado de enfrente –Bien hecho chico, derrotaste a un akuma de nivel 3 sin usar inocencia- se dejo ver un hombre de apariencia aristócrata

-Quien eres tu… pareces fuerte- el joven de cabello rosa dijo mientras abría levemente sus ojos, mostrando su color azul –Que eres… un amanto- pregunto mientras su sonrisa sádica aparecía

-Eh … amanto- el hombre aristócrata dijo con sorpresa –Mi nombre es Tyki Mikk y cuál es el tuyo chico- pregunto

-Mi nombre es Kamui…- el joven desapareció de la vista del otro hombre con una rapidez inhumana –donde estamos- dando una patada sin esperar la respuesta del otro que simplemente salto

-Eres muy agresivo chico… pero no quiero pelear, quiero una alianza- pregunto mientras se mantenía en pie en el cielo

-Wow… interesante – el joven abrió totalmente sus ojos azules observando al hombre –supongo que no eres humano por el extraño color gris de tu piel- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Tambien te debería preguntar lo mismo, tu piel es muy blanca y tu cabello rosa no es común entre humanos-dijo Tyki mientras comenzaba a bajar como si estuviera en unas escaleras –pero lo hablamos después chico… vamos- detrás del hombre salió una puerta

-Está bien, me parece que no tengo otra cosa que hacer pero… quiero que pelees conmigo- Kamui se dirigió a la puerta seguida por el aristócrata

-Que linda ciudad- dijo Kagura al ver una ciudad blanca adentro

-Es aquí- Allen se detuvo en frente de la puerta que tenía un cartel que decía, orden oscura sección europea –Vamos- abrió la puerta y al atravesarla vieron que estaban en otro lugar

-Que bienvenida tal calurosa- Dante en tono de sarcasmo dijo, al ver que estaban siendo rodeados por varias personas cubiertas totalmente de negro

-Quienes son ellos- pregunto Toshiro

-Quieren pelea- Okita estaba en posición de lucha junto a kagura que dijo –Cuanto que yo me carga más que tu sádico-

-Son miembros de Cuervo…- dijo Allen en un tono serio

-Señor Walker…- se oyó a lo lejos –es imperdonable que me haya dejado en la última misión-

-Link- grito el chico de cabellos blancos con sorpresa –perdón pero tenía que acompañarlos a encontrar a sus amigos- se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Bienvenido Allen- otra voz más alegre dijo, mientras los agentes de cuervo abrían paso a dos hombres, uno de cabello amarillo amarrado con una trenza mostrando dos puntos en su frente con mirada agria, el otro era un poco más alto que el anterior, una boina blanca cubriendo su cabello oscuro con lentes y su vestimenta totalmente blanca forma militar

-Wow otro con cabello blanco vas a tener mucha compañía Allen, mi nombre es Kamui y soy supervisor de esta sección de la orden- dijo alegremente mientras tendía la mano a Dante

-Eres muy alegre hombre- el medio demonio tomo la mano del otro estrechándola alegremente

-Mi nombre es Howard Link – dio una reverencia al grupo

-Soy muy educados aquí- murmuro Okita ante tal acción

-Bueno pasen su amigo los espera en mi despacho, ahí se presentan todos- Kamui alegremente dijo mientras mostraba el camino.

Todos observaban al grupo ya que eran custodiados por miembros de cuervo además de la apariencia del grupo, un hombre de cabello y ojos blanco y imponente apariencia, una niña de cabello rosa y ojos azules, un joven de cabello arena y ojos rojos también un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos serios

-Ya llegamos- grito alegremente el supervisor mientras abría la puerta, mostrando una oficina desordenada con papeles regados en el piso

-Paso un tornado por aquí- entre risas dijo Dante al observar la oficina

-Esto está muy desordenado- dijo Toshiro

-Pues por más que lo trate de limpiar Kamui, nunca cambia- Allen comento con una risa

-Gin-chan- grito Kagura en la habitación sin recibir respuesta

-Está seguro que estaba ese hombre aquí- pregunto Link observando a Kamui que contesto –Claro yo lo de…- es interrumpido por un ronquido proveniente del sofá que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación

-Ese estúpido otaku- grito Dante al caminar rápidamente hacia el sofá, que dio una gran patada a este volteándolo –Levántate idiota-

-Q-que- un hombre dijo mientras se arrastraba para salir de debajo del sillón –Eres tu estúpido demonio-

-Gin-chan- la niña grito mientras corría hacia el hombre que se encontraba en el piso

-Ah, señor Gintoki- Kamui se acerco alegremente al permanente –ya traje a sus amigos, ahora me puede contar como llego aquí y sabe de nosotros-

Dante se agacho rápidamente al nivel de Gintoki para susurrarle –Ey idiota, no deberías decirles que no existen… sería muy duro para ellos-

-Cierto- murmuro el permanente

-Y bien señor Gintoki- el supervisor se agacho al nivel de los otros dos para preguntar y mirarlos con ojos asesinos

De repente se comenzó a escuchar una alarma en todo el cuartel y la sala en la que estaban se empezó a llenar de gente

-Exorcistas- grito Gintoki poniéndose de pie a observar a los llegados –ni en el mejor de mis sueños hubiera imaginado estar con todos ustedes-

-Che Kamui quien es este- un joven de mirada agria y cabello largo agarrado en una cola de caballo pregunto

-K-Kanda no sea grosero- una mujer de cabello café dijo tímidamente

-Miranda, no gastes tus fuerzas con Yuu- un chico de cabellos rojos y un parche comento mientras esquivaba una espada

-Wow hermosura… que te parece tomar una copa conmigo- Dante se dirigió hacia Miranda que se puso aun más nerviosa, ante la imponente figura del hombre que solo traía pantalones puestos

-Señor Dante… compórtese- Allen se interpuso entre la mujer y el medio demonio _–Se parece a mi maestro-_ pensó

-Ey Gin-chan… - la niña llamo al hombre que la ignoraba

-No gastes tus fuerzas estúpida china- dijo Okita mientras se acercaba a la niña

-A quien le dices estúpida, maldito sádico- dio un golpe que esquivo el joven, pero para mala suerte el chico de parche iba pasando recibiendo de lleno el golpe que lo mando volar por la sala hacia la puerta estrellándose con un hombre que iba entrando

-Señor Leverrier- grito Link al acercarse a la puerta

-Te lo mereces estúpido conejo- grito Kanda volviendo a la posición

-Lavi- grito Miranda cuando se acercaba a la puerta

-Estoy bien… esa niña me debe varias- rezongo el joven de parche mientras se ponía de pie

Link se acerco a ayudar al hombre, que seguía debajo de Lavi

-Inspector- saludo Kamui en un tono alegre, sin importarle que lo habían golpeado con fuerza –a que se debe la junta-

-Bueno…- se puso de pie y se acomodo el cabello y el bigote – Ha aparecido un Noé cerca de Francia y pienso mandar a los exorcistas disponibles-

-Pero no es necesario que activara la alarma señor- comento el supervisor

-Junto al Noé ha aparecido un extraño joven con grandes habilidades, no está comprobado que sea parte de la familia Noé, por el color blanco de su piel y cabello rosado además que usa una sombrilla de arma- dijo el inspector

-Que ha dicho… Kamui está aquí- Kagura interrumpió la conversación, llamando la atención de todos

-Lo conoces niña- Link pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña que solo encogió los brazos

-Era de esperarse que estuviera aquí también, después de todo también a él se lo trago la luz- dijo Dante recargándose en la pared y cruzar de brazos

-Nunca pensé que ese idiota uniría fuerzas con un Noé…- dijo el permanente en forma seria – ¿Que Noé es?… mientras no sea Tyki Mikk porque sería un dúo sádico impresionante, hasta dejarían corto a Okita-

-Usted señor parece saber mucho- Leverrier se acerco a Gintoki –Quien es usted-

-Se mas de lo que usted cree… sobre el catorceavo…- señalando a Allen –los exorcistas aquí presente, que son: Lavi aprendiz de Bookman, Miranda Lotto su inocencia rebobinadora del tiempo y Yuu Kanda segundo exorcista-

-Segundo- preguntaron Allen y Miranda al mismo tiempo

-Ademas de todos los noe, los akumas y sobre la desaparicion del General Cross- con un brillo el permanente comento

-Desaparición...- murmuraron todos los exorcistas, menos Lavi que sabia sobre el tema

-Espere que quiere decir con todos los Noés- pregunto Link

-Maldita sea di un spoiler- dijo Gintoki mientras miraba a todos

-Pero aun no me ha contestado quien es usted… y como están relacionados con el nuevo Noé- pregunto el inspector

-Mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki y solo soy un buen lector… y en cuanto a Kamui no es un Noé el es hermano mayor de esta niña- señalando a Kagura que se encontraba pensativa –usted tampoco me ha dicho con que Noé esta el idiota-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal noticia, ya que el permanente sabía mucho de ellos y sobre todo sabía los nombres de los Noé

-Maldito otaku altanero- grito Dante desde donde se encontraba observando –Lo averiguamos cuando lleguemos allá- se dispuso a ir por la puerta

-Espere señor Dante usted no puede ir… me prometió no matar akumas- Allen dijo mientras se atravesaba en la puerta

-Cierto Dante… donde hay un Noé también habrá akumas… sobretodo nivel 4- Gintoki dijo llamando de nuevo la atención –sin inocencia no podremos luchar contra los akumas y liberar su almas-

-Esperen…Hevlaska me pide que los lleve ante ella- dijo Kamui dirigiéndose a la puerta –todos síganme-


	6. EXORCISTAS

Cap. 6 Exorcistas

Kamui guiaba al grupo hacia Hevlaska, que había convocado a los recién llegados hacia ella

-Según tengo entendido se llaman Toshiro, Okita, Dante, Gintoki y la estúpida niña monstruo es Kagur…- Lavi es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que lo manda volar

-Che estúpido parche…- murmuro la niña mientras se tronaba los nudillos y hacia gestos

-Ey chico te encuentras bien…- dijo Okita mientras veía los escombros, se agacho y murmuro –_que te parece una pequeña alianza_- sus ojos brillaron con sadismo puro, mientras se levantaba el otro joven que acepto con la cabeza

-Y bien señor Dante… que es usted exactamente- pregunto Leverrier

-Bueno pues yo soy medio demonio- con arrogancia contesto el hombre

-Q-que quiere decir con demonio… se refiere a un akuma- interrumpió Link

-Me parece que ya explique eso…- Dante volteo a observar a Allen que discutía con Kanda –bueno nosotros no somos de este mundo…-

-Que quiere decir con eso señor- comento Kamui mientras se integraba a la plática

-Ni nosotros lo entendemos- dijo Toshiro con seriedad mientras buscaba con desesperación un cigarro en sus ropas

-Es muy cierto, nosotros no entendemos mucho de cómo llegamos aquí… pero si la naturaleza de este idiota, que en un principio dudamos- murmuro Gintoki

-Pero que quieren decir con demonios y otros mundos- dijo Lavi cuando se acercaba al grupo

-Pues… en mi mundo existen los demonios tal cual son, no son maquinas como en este lugar… yo soy hijo del legendario demonio Sparda que salvo a la humanidad de su destrucción… y de cómo llegamos aquí pues un culto me trajo al lugar de estos idiotas – señalando al grupo de Gintoki -… no entiendo muy bien cómo se las arreglaron para transportarme nuevamente ni mucho menos que quieren conmigo- dio un suspiro mientras todos miraban con detenimiento al hombre

-Che son puras estupideces- murmuro Kanda con desprecio

-No digas tonterías ba-Kanda, yo si les creo- dijo Allen con alegría ganándose una mirada de rencor de su compañero –pero aun no entiendo como saben tanto de nosotros- su mirada se dirigió al permanente

-Cierto señor Gintoki- dijo serio Leverrier

-Ya les dije soy un buen lector- contesto Gintoki mientras se detenían en una gran puerta

-Bien ya llegamos- dijo Kamui mientras entraban a una habitación

-Que es esto- pregunto Okita al ver la pequeña habitación

-Pues un ascensor- le contesto Lavi

-Un ascensor… para que- dijo Toshiro

-Pues ahora lo sabrán…- dijo el permanente con un brillo de sabiduría en su rostro

-Tú sabes estúpido otaku- comento Dante con rencor

-Obvio que lo se- contesto Gintoki

Mientras descendían la oscuridad iba rodeando al grupo

-Ey donde estamos- pregunto Okita al observar a su alrededor

-Cierto estúpido Gintoki donde estamos- comento Toshiro

-Ey Gin-chan… esto está muy oscuro- dijo Kagura

-Tienes miedo niña monstruo- murmuro Lavi ganándose un golpe, pero que bloque a tiempo con su mazo –je ahora sí, no me golpeaste- sonrió

-Cierto china… tienes miedo- Okita se unía a torturar a la niña

Ahora se enfrascaron en una pelea los tres haciendo mucho escándalo en el ascensor

-Estúpido conejo… detente- Kanda tenía su mugen en el cuello del chico de parche

-Wow eres un espadachín…- pregunto Okita mientras se acercaba al de cabellos largos –que te parece una pelea conmigo- con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

-Me parece bien- Kanda respondió con un aura asesina en su persona

-Ey Allen deberías detenerles- dijo Link mientras observaba la atmosfera asesina de los dos jóvenes

-Claro… detenles tú- comento Allen con una sonrisa

-Ya mátense estúpidos- grito Kagura, que estaba emocionada ante la idea de pelea –mata al sádico primero-

-Ey niña, no creo que debas decir eso- murmuro Lavi que se encontraba a su lado

-Ey ustedes… deberían mantener cordura- dijo Leverrier mientras se acercaba a escena, interponiéndose entre los dos

-Usted no se meta- grito Kanda dirigiendo su mirada al inspector

-Vamos Kanda… este lugar es muy pequeño como para enfrascarse en una pelea- Kamui intervino, a lo que Kanda obedeció

-Che y pensar que hubiera sido divertido- murmuro Okita mientras guardaba su arma

-Y bien… qué demonios hacemos aquí- pregunto Dante que se encontraba recargado en una de las esquinas del ascensor

_-Bienvenidos- _una voz femenina hiso su aparición

-Wow… que es eso- dijo Toshiro al ver una figura de luz apareciendo

-Ella es Hevlaska- presento Kamui

-Es una mujer verdad… haría maravillas con tantas manos- dijo arrogante Dante, mientras miraba con detenimiento la aparición

-No digas estupideces- grito Kanda

-Tú eres un mocoso… no entenderías- sonrió con altanería el hombre de cabello blanco

-Sabe más de lo que aparenta, verdad señor Segundo Exorcista- la sabiduría de Gintoki hiso su aparición, pocos segundos se vio una mirada de sorpresa en el joven de cabellos negros, desapareciendo en instantes cambiándolo por una mirada de enojo

-Gintoki, déjale en paz- por primera vez Dante llamaba por su nombre al permanente, haciéndolo callar en segundos

-Bueno…- interrumpiendo la atmosfera intensa Kamui hablo para llamar la atención de todos –para que querías que los trajera Hevlaska- pregunto a la figura

-_Pues las inocencias quieren unir fuerzas con los visitantes… es algo extraño que reaccionen tantas a la vez- _contesto la exorcista

-Estás diciendo que ellos son compatibles- exclamo Leverrier para asombro de los presentes

-Yeah seré un exorcista- grito con alegría Gintoki

-Estúpido otaku explica- dijo Dante mientras miraba saltar a su idiota acompañante

-Pues abras oído que utilizan algo llamada inocencia para destruir a los akumas…- respondió Link ya que el otro ignoraba por completo a sus compañeros –esa sustancia se usa para crear armas y…- es interrumpido por Okita que comenta –sáltate la introducción- el hombre se quedo callado ante tanta falta de educación del joven de ojos rojos

-Bueno…- siguió el turno de Lavi –son pocos los que pueden usar esa sustancia y lo que Hevlaska dice es que…- es interrumpido por Kamui y Allen que comentan al mismo tiempo –son todos ustedes compatibles con ella-

-Es raro que algo divino quiera hacer tratos con un demonio- comento Leverrier

-Tal vez tenga razón señor…- comento Toshiro

-Eso no importa…- interrumpió Kamui –no tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo-

-_Bueno procederé- _dijo Hevlaska mientras levantaba al oficial de cabellos oscuros que reacciono con sorpresa

-No te asustes vicioso… o le tienes miedo a las alturas- con sarcasmo dijo Dante al ver la expresión en el rostro de Toshiro

Hevlaska saco una esfera rodeada por engranes y la inserto en su espada

-_80% de sincronización- _dijo mientras bajaba al hombre, ahora toco el turno de Gintoki que estaba feliz ante la idea de ser un exorcista, le inserto la inocencia en la espada de madera del permanente -_88% de sincronización-_

-Pero que…- interrumpió Link –todos tienen alto porcentaje de sincronización- dijo admirado

-El tiene razón- comento Kanda mientras miraba de su lugar

-Era de esperarse ellos son fuertes, aun sin inocencia- dijo Allen

-Pero…- Lavi estaba en shock como para hablar _–como Bookman tengo que registrar todo lo que pase aquí- _pensó

Siguió el turno de Okita que al igual que los demás la inocencia fue a dar a su katana -_85% de sincronización- _dijo al bajar al chico

-Je te gane estúpido Toshiro- entre risas murmuro al ver con arrogancia al otro oficial

_-Ahora tu pequeña dama- _Hevlaska tomo a Kagura, pero a diferencia de los demás, la inocencia se desvaneció en sus manos formando extrañas figuras en sus brazos y cuello -_81% de sincronización, tipo parasito- _

-Q-que- tartamudeo Gintoki –no puede ser- todos los miembros de la orden se mantuvieron callados ante el comentario del hombre

-Que pasa estúpido otaku- pregunto Dante al ver la expresión del permanente

-La inocencia del tipo parasito es la más rara de todas…- comento Allen

-Son muy fuertes pero tiene consecuencias muy graves…- murmuro Lavi

-Que quieren decir- pregunto Okita

-Pues…- la voz de Kamui se entrecorto al observar al joven de cicatriz con tristeza

-La inocencia de ese tipo consume vida del portador- Leverrier contesto

La mirada del Yorozuya así como el shinsegumi se dirigieron a la niña que estaba parada en un extremo observando sus marcas

-Yo no dejare que la use…- Dante dio un paso adelante para ser levantado por Hevlaska, saco de nuevo una inocencia y al momento de acercarla al hombre una cortina de oscuridad envolvió a todos sofocando toda luz, hasta de la misma exorcista, dejando asombrados a los exorcistas y visitantes

-Que… porque se apagaron las luces- al momento en que Gintoki pregunto, todo volvió a la normalidad, Dante ya se encontraba justo en medio de todos

-Que paso señor Dante- pregunto Allen al ver que el hombre que observaba sus manos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro

-100% de sincronización- respondió Dante

-QUE- todos los del ascensor gritaron y miraron hacia Hevlaska que afirmo con la cabeza

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo el hombre ignorando la miradas de todos

-De que tipo es su inocencia- pregunto Kamui

-Igual que el de la mocosa- contesto Dante con una mirada seria –pero a mí no me consumirá vida… después de todo soy medio demonio- dio una sonrisa de arrogancia

-Bueno tendré que analizar con detenimiento sus inocencias y luego…- Kamui fue interrumpido por Leverrier –no hay tiempo para eso… tienen que ir a la ciudad atacada- mientras llegaba el ascensor arriba

-Pero señor Leverrier puede ser peligroso si no la analizan primero- Comento Allen con un brillo de rencor hacia el hombre

-No digas tonterías señor Walker…-grito el inspector al joven

-Contrólese… no tiene por que gritarle al chico- Toshiro y Okita tomaron del hombro a Leverrier –nosotros somos policías, y sabemos que está abusando de su autoridad- clavaron su mirada en el hombre

-Bueno entonces…- Kamui interrumpió –Kanda ve junto a Lavi para encontrarse con Miranda y terminar los preparativos… Allen acompaña a los invitados con Johnny para que les tome medidas y les dé un cambio de ropa, como exorcistas- observando a Dante, que todavía portaba solo sus pantalones

-En verdad puede hacer tanta ropa en poco tiempo- dijo Kagura mientras miraba a Kamui

-Claro señorita- dio una cálida sonrisa a la pequeña

-Ey chico… ahora que recuerdo este estúpido te llamo catorceavo…- dijo Dante mientras señalaba a Gintoki –que quiere decir con eso…- ante el comentario Allen miro con tristeza al hombre, en silencio –Que, dije algo malo-

-Idiota… es una herida resiente…- Gintoki respondió –el catorceavo es un Noé-

-Noé… son los malos, verdad- Okita pregunto

-Así es señores…- Link respondió con cortesía

-Por eso tenemos vigilado al señor Walker…- Leverrier miro al joven de cabellos dorados –si nos traiciona también, no dudaremos en matarlo- sin sentimientos comento, esto molesto a todos

-Si usted hace eso…- Dante ya se encontraba a espaldas del hombre, apuntándolo con una de sus armas –de donde sea que este… vendré a matarlo- su mirada se hizo aun más intensa, con un brillo en los ojos demoniaco

Link se puso en guardia esperando cualquier movimiento, Kamui solo trago saliva, Okita y Toshiro estaban asombrados por su mirada intensa y penetrante que no habían visto en el, Gintoki ignoraba la situacion se estaba imaginando en traje de exorcista y Kagura solo reía de ver la mirada del hombre

-Deténgase señor Dante…- Allen tomo el brazo del medio demonio –por favor no es necesario- dio una sonrisa al hombre –ya me acostumbre-

-En verdad que eres muy fuerte niño…- dio una mirada de admiración al joven de cicatriz –matare a tu autor cuando salga de esto- acaricio su cabeza y se acerco a Gintoki –_idiota, su situacion se pondrá peor_- murmuro al hombre, que afirmo con la cabeza –che, en serio este mundo es una mierda- grito ante asombro de todos

-Bueno… vamos con Johnny- con alegría dijo Allen mientras caminaba, seguido por el grupo dejando solo a Leverrier

Ya en la sección científica, Johnny con velocidad sobre humana (y ayudado por otros) hiso unos trajes para todo el grupo.

A Toshiro y Okita les hiso un traje similar al que traían del shinsegumi, solo que con una rosa cruz en el pecho y negro con detalles rojos (imagínense que tiene todos los detalles igual al traje de los demás exorcistas). Le toco el turno a Kagura fue una gabardina de color negro en forma de vestido (tipo Kanda)

–che un puto vestido- murmuro la joven

-Te equivocas, es una gabardina, aparte trae un pantalón abajo no es así- dijo Johnny con un brillo en los ojos

-Ya sal de una vez idiota otaku- grito Dante a la pequeña habitación que usaban para cambiarse –muévete imbécil que sigo yo-

Cuando salió el permanente todos quedaron admirados, nunca lo habían visto usar otra ropa que no fuera la usual (excepto cuando vistió el traje del shinsegumi), casi igual que el de Allen solo que más largo el saco llegándole hasta las rodillas

-Por fin idiota…- murmuro el medio demonio mientras hacía a un lado al recién salido

Dante por petición, se lo hicieron todo de rojo con detalles negros, una gabardina para ser exactos, con un chaleco de cuero negro, un pantalón del mismo color y unas botas con cierre largas

-Wow, que es esta estupidez…- dijo el medio demonio mientras arrancaba unas cadenas que colgaban de uno de sus hombros –así esta mejor- Johnny casi lloro lagrimas de sangre ante tal acción

-Ya soy un exorcista…- brincaba de alegría el permanente –ahora vamos por Kamui- cambio drásticamente su expresión por una más seria

-Tu cambio repentino de actitud… es raro, sabias idiota- comento Toshiro mientras fumaba

-Ey tu de donde sacaste ese puto cigarro- grito Dante mientras se acercaba al oficial

-Eso no te importa, y vete al infierno- contesto Toshiro mientras protegía su cigarro

-Sabes eso no es ofensa para mi… ya he estado en el infierno estúpido vicioso- Dante arrebato el cigarro y lo piso –Che, Ey Sádico ven a esculcar a tu compañero-

-No es necesario… era su ultimo cigarro- Respondió Okita mientras miraba con alegría la escena

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Lavi mientras entraba a la habitación –Wow todos se ven bien con su uniforme… hasta tu mocosa- miro a Kagura burlonamente

-Que quieres otra paliza estúpido tuerto- la niña se acerco dispuesta a dar el primer puñetazo

-Ya está la puerta autorizada Allen…- interrumpió Miranda mientras entraba seguida por Kanda

-Ey hermosura donde has estado…- Dante se acerco altaneramente a la mujer que se escondió detrás de Kanda, para molesta de este

-Ey señor Dante… deténgase por favor- Allen detuvo al hombre de cabellos blancos, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a caminar –Vamos-

-Los buscadores nos están esperando, junto con algunas personas heridas- murmuro Kanda dando la espalda para retirarse

Mientras tanto en un pueblo cercano a Francia…

-Ey Tyki ya me canse de esperar…- dijo un joven de cabellos rosas con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como se destruía el pequeño pueblo

-No te desesperes Kamui… pronto vendrán, según el conde tus amigos están con los exorcistas- contesto el hombre que se encontraba a su lado

-Ellos no son mis amigos… son mi presa- comento el joven mientras habría totalmente sus ojos y sonreía con malicia

-Tus instintos asesinos… compiten contra un Noé- en Tyki también se dibujo una sonrisa sádica –me encanta mi lado negro- murmuro –y más cuando tengo compañeros con la misma afición- se recogió con elegancia el cabello mostrando sus estigmas de la frente

-Fiuu hay una luz en medio de la plaza- dijo Kamui –creo que ya llegaron-

-Bueno hay que darles la bienvenida, no crees Kamui- el Noé dio una sonrisa al joven que respondió igual, desapareciendo en instantes

-Ya llegamos… Miranda crea una barrera alrededor de ustedes así protegerás a los buscadores y los heridos- dijo Lavi mientras saltaba de la puerta

-S-si Lavi- Miranda activo su inocencia formado un escudo, en el cual ya no podían entrar los akumas, para alivio de los buscadores que muy apenas mantenían una barrera alrededor de la pequeña plaza

-Wow interesante poder nena…- dijo Dante mientras se acercaba a la mujer

-Vamos señor Dante, hay que destruir a los Akumas- murmuro Allen mientras retiraba al medio demonio de la mujer

-Espero que no sean muchos akumas- susurro Link mientras se alejaban de Miranda

Cuando se disponían a salir de la barrera

-Bueno, es hora de la acción- Dante se dispuso a pelear

-Espera estúpido demonio… activa tu inocencia- grito Gintoki deteniendo al medio demonio

-Eh? A es verdad… hice una promesa y debo cumplirla…- miro a Allen que ya tenía la Crown Clown–son rápidos chicos- vio que los demás ya tenían sus inocencias activadas

-Wow mi inocencia es la más mola de todas- grito Gintoki al ver que su espada de madera se había transformado en una gran espada del tamaño de un humano –Crees que pueda hacer un bankai-

-No digas estupideces idiota- interrumpió Toshiro, su espada no se notaba ningún cambio, solo el mango que era una cruz

-La mía se convirtió en una espada de dos filos… je hasta en eso te gane idiota Toshiro- murmuro Okita mientras mantenía su arma en el hombro, ganándose una mirada de rencor del hombre ofendido

-La mía no hace gran cosa- comento Kagura, mientras veía que una luz salía de sus puños –mucho escándalo para nada-

-No digas eso niña monstruo- murmuro Lavi, mientras esquivaba una patada voladora de la niña

-Y tu Dante- pregunto Kanda con seriedad, mientras salían del escudo

-Veamos…- al momento de activar su inocencia su piel se volvió totalmente negra, y un aura azul rodeaba su cuerpo –che, solo activa mi lado demonio sin perder mi apariencia humana-

De repente se oyó un grito ensordecedor, haciendo que los exorcistas se inclinaran a tapar sus oídos, y al buscar la procedencia, se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de akumas de diferentes niveles, liderados por los dueños de los gritos, 5 akumas de ultimo nivel

-M-maldita sea…- murmuraron los exorcistas

-Estúpidas criaturas gritonas…- comento Dante cuando desapareció, paso poco tiempo y los gritos pararon

-¿Eh? Que paso- pregunto Lavi

-Y el señor Dante- Link comento mientras buscaba a los alrededores

-Wow ese idiota se cargo a todos los de nivel 4 de un solo golpe- dijo Gintoki mientras veía a Dante caminando altaneramente, con explosiones detrás de el

-Bueno es hora de nuestro turno, no podemos dejar que ese idiota se lleve toda la gloria- grito Toshiro mientras se abalanzaba al ejército de akumas

-Ey esperen…- dijo Lavi sin ser escuchado, solo se quedo observando como todos los visitantes así como sus compañeros se cargaron a varios akumas con un solo golpe –_estoy rodeado de monstruos-_ pensó

-Che hay mucha gente aquí… Ey estúpido conejo voy a buscar akumas por otro lado- Kanda se retiro haciendo desplantes

-E-espera…- Lavi es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe –Y ahora que- se puso en guardia para ver qué había detrás de la cortina de tierra que se formo por el golpe –QUE- se sorprendió de ver que era Kagura en el suelo

-Estúpida inocencia- murmuro mientras intentaba levantarse

-Ey china- grito Okita mientras se acercaba –no te quedes ahí descansando y ven…- el joven es interrumpido por aquella escena, la chica sangraba de sus manos por la inocencia recién adquirida

Todos se detuvieron, pues ya habían acabado con todos los akumas y desactivaron sus inocencias

-Que está pasando- pregunto Link al acercarse, pero es golpeado fuertemente por la espalda dejándolo en un gran agujero, que formo el golpe en el suelo

-LINK- grito Allen mientras bajaba de un edificio, pero es detenido por Toshiro que susurro –así que él, es hermano de la chica Yato- Allen volteo, y en efecto junto al hombre inconsciente se encontraba un joven de cabellos rosas y una alegre sonrisa mientras sostenía un paraguas

-Hola chico… y pensé que ya habías aprendido- comento con sarcasmo Dante mientras se acercaba con su espada en hombros, y la inocencia desactivada

-Pensé que todos eran fuertes… pero me equivoque- con una sonrisa y los ojos entre abiertos comento Kamui

-Q-que es el- pregunto Lavi mientras levantaba a la niña

-El es mi hermano- susurro Kagura –un miembro del clan Yato-

-¿Yato?- pregunto el chico de parche

-Supongo que esa historia la omitimos, en nuestro mundo el clan Yato es una raza amanto muy poderosa…- contesto Okita mientras se acercaba

-Ey Kamui te dije que esperaras…- una voz se oyó

-Ya se Tyki pero es algo aburrido ver a esos akumas pelear… me gusta ver la sangre de cerca- comento el chico mientras desaparecía

-Era lo que temía… es ese Tyki- dijo Gintoki mientras bajaba de un montón de cadáveres de akumas, mirando el techo de una pequeña casa donde se encontraban los dos enemigos

-Tyki Mikk- grito Allen mientras auxiliaba a Link

-Hermano- grito Kagura mientras se abalanzaba a los enemigos

Kagura no duro mucho peleando con el joven, por el esfuerzo de volver a activar la inocencia es golpeada con facilidad por Kamui que la manda hacia el grupo que se encontraba en el piso

-Bastante débil hermanita- dijo el joven de cabello rosado mientras caía en el suelo

-¿Hermanos?- pregunto el Noé –Jajaja en verdad que eres más cruel que yo Kamui- grito mientras se mantenía parado en el cielo

-Wow eso es nuevo- grito Dante mientras aparecía detrás del que tenia apariencia aristócrata –Que te parece una pelea señor gris- dio un corte

-Rápido-atravesó el corte del medio demonio-pero no tanto- apareció detrás de este estrellándolo en una casa, con su mano en el interior del hombre de cabellos blancos

-Je esto es interesante- dijo Dante al sentir la mano del hombre en su corazón

-El tiene la habilidad de atravesar todo a su antojo, es su poder, el poder del Noé del placer Tyki Mikk – Gintoki se acercaba lentamente, demostrando toda su sabiduría

-Como sabe tanto señor…- pregunto el Noé

-Eso no importa…- apareció detrás del hombre –Se mucho de lo que usted cree… sobre su trato con el gobierno, planes a futuro con el catorceavo y también el conde o debería decir Adam- murmuro Gintoki mientras sostenía su espada de madera en el cuello (por seguridad, todos los que obtuvieron sus inocencias recientes lo desactivaron, al ver a kagura)

-Wow interesante….- con una carcajada oscura dijo Tyki, mientras tapaba su rostro con su mano –interesante, interesante- repitió una y otra vez

-Déjate ya de estupideces maldito otaku… y deja ya de susurrarle al idiota de gris- Dante miro al hombre con un brillo demoniaco en sus ojos, haciendo que el Noé se retirara

Gintoki se quedo admirado ante la velocidad de Tyki para librarse, en verdad solo lo atravesó _-esto se siente feo- _pensó al tocarse el pecho

-Ey Kamui…- grito el Noé mirando al joven que se encontraba peleando con Allen –Estos son muy interesantes… - con una sonrisa sádica comento

-Estos de aquí también…- contesto Kamui mientras aterrizaba junto al Noé

-Como se llaman- pregunto Tyki al joven de su lado

-Je ahora que lo mencionas no lo sé- se rasco la cabeza Kamui y dio una sonrisa

El Noé solo sonrió al oír la respuesta del joven Yato -Supongo que no me he presentado correctamente…- el hombre aristócrata dijo cuando se acercaba a los dos hombres de cabellos blancos –mi nombre es Tyki Mikk- tendió la mano al medio demonio

-Ju aquí hasta los malos son educados…- con sarcasmo dijo el medio demonio mientras estrechaba la mano del enemigo –mi nombre es Dante Sparda-

-Ey no deberías saludar al enemigo- grito Gintoki mientras se alejaba hacia sus compañeros, que atendían a los heridos (Link y Kagura al parecer se encontraban graves)

-Cierto señor Dante…- murmuro el Noé mientras sus ojos mostraban una mirada asesina, saco una mariposa de su mano y la convirtió en un arma

-Wow, un arma interesante- entre risas comento el de gabardina roja, mientras era lanzado con fuerza hacia un edificio

-Bueno… sigamos con nuestra pelea chico- dijo Tyki mientras se alejaba de los escombros dirigiéndose al grupo

-MI GABARDINA NUEVA- un grito detuvo al Noé, volteo al ver que de los escombros salía Dante ensangrentado y con una biga en el pecho –Maldito gris me debes una- se saco la biga, con mucha sangre de por medio y la tiro como si nada

-Fiuu es más fuerte de lo que pensé- dijo con asombro Kamui mientras se acercaba a su aliado

-Esto es muy interesante Kamui… - dijo Tyki mientras su sonrisa se deformaba a una sádica

-Tú…- Okita ya se encontraba con su espada en la garganta del joven Yato –vas a morir en mis manos-

-Espero que no seas débil… chico- Kamui lanzo al joven oficial hacia una casa –Me equivoque- sonrió

-Maldito, tenemos cuentas pendientes- Allen se iba sobre el joven de cabellos rosas

-No, es mío- grito Okita mientras salía de los escombros

-Bueno… tú te encargas de los chicos y yo de los grandes- comento Tyki mientras se alejaba feliz de la pelea de su compañero

A lo lejos observaban la pelea Toshiro y Lavi que estaban con los heridos

-Ey no vas a ir a ayudar- pregunto el chico de parche

-No, ellos lo tienen arreglado… aparte quiero un cigarrillo- tembló el oficial al recordar que Dante tenía su cajetilla –espero y mate al demonio…- murmuro

-No estás muy feliz con Dante verdad- en Lavi se formo una mueca (como cuando ve a Allen oscuro)

-Esto parece divertido…- una voz proveniente de la oscuridad –es una lástima tener que detenerla-

-Q-que- Toshiro dijo al ver a un hombre encapuchado, se cortaba las venas haciendo insignias alrededor de los cuerpos de los akumas

-Esto tiene que surtir efecto, después de todo es un tipo de sangre…- el hombre cae muerto en la montaña de cuerpos y una luz aparece

-Che esa puta luz- murmuro Toshiro –Ey ustedes- grito desesperado

-Q-que es esa luz- pregunto Lavi al observa que se acercaba lentamente

-Otra vez- Dante ya se encontraba a su lado, sorprendiendo al chico, el hombre se dispuso a cargar a los dos inconscientes y corrió hacia el centro seguido por los demás que dejaron sus peleas inconclusas

-Que pasa- pregunto Allen mientras corría con los demás –que es esa luz- pregunto sin recibir respuesta

-Ey Kamui que está pasando- pregunto el Noé al ver que los dejaban

-Esa luz de nuevo…- murmuro el joven Yato –es la misma que me trajo a este lugar- sonrió al hombre

-Q-que estas di…- es interrumpido por la luz, que se lo trago en instantes

-Qué demonios es esa luz… se ha tragado al Noé y al hermano de la mocosa- pregunto Lavi mientras eran acorralados por la luz

-Eso no importa ahora…- murmuro Okita

-A donde crees que nos manden… espero que sea Bleach…- despreocupado dijo Gintoki

-No es momento para tus estupideces Gintoki- dijo Toshiro

-Ey chico…- grito Dante a Allen –usa tu manto blanco y rodéanos a todos-

-Está bien- el joven de cabello blanco saco su inocencia y rodeo a todos mientras la luz los tragaba dejando solo a Timcanpy, que se encontraba volando en las alturas durante toda la pelea

-Y ahora donde estamos…- pregunto Kagura que ya se despertaba –porque esta todo blanco…- murmuro

-Por fin despiertas china- dijo Okita

-Es mi imaginación… u oigo el mar- comento Lavi

-No es tu imaginación yo también lo oigo Lavi- dijo Allen

-Quita ya el manto- grito Toshiro

Al quitar la capa de Allen, todos quedaron admirados al darse cuenta que estaban en un barco de gran tamaño con pasto en el piso

-Yeah- grito Gintoki

-Tu estúpido otaku…- Dante es interrumpido por un grito

-Quienes son ustedes- la voz provenía de arriba

-Tú dinos quien eres primero- grito el medio demonio enojado porque el permanente sabía donde estaban

De repente del mástil salto un hombre, con cabellos y una faja verde bostezando en grande

-Y-yo soy Roronoa Zoro, y ustedes quienes son- pregunto mientras sacaba sus dos espadas apuntando a los desconocidos

-Eh tiene el cabello verde…- murmuro Lavi entre risas –nunca había visto a alguien con ese color-

-SI- grito Gintoki exaltando a todos –estamos en ONE PIECE - ganándose una mirada de todos


	7. Encuentros

Cap. 7 Encuentros

-Estúpido Otaku- grito con odio Dante ganándose una mirada de susto de todos, tanto fue la atmosfera negativa que hiso retroceder un poco al espadachín

-Espere señor Dante…- intervino Allen –que quiere decir con One Piece… es ingles- pregunto

-No One Piece, es el nombre de otra serie que ve Gin-chan-Respondió Kagura que todavía estaba adormilada

-No me detengan… a este estúpido ojos de pez muerto lo mato, y se lo voy a dar a los tiburones…- exclamo el medio demonio mientras tomaba de sus ropas a Gintoki, que no expresaba preocupación alguna

-Ahora si te apoyo, demonio- comento Toshiro mientras se acercaba tronándose los nudillos

-Yo lo sujeto y ustedes lo golpean- murmuro Okita

-Idiota sádico… no te acerques- Kagura dio un golpe con su paraguas haciendo retroceder al joven oficial

-Ey no entiendo nada- comento Lavi que miraba con interrogación la escena –niña monstruo responde- volteo hacia la niña que estaba discutiendo con el sádico

-Quieres golpes estúpidos parches- grito Kagura mientras se acercaba con un aura asesina, haciendo retroceder a Lavi que sacaba su mazo

-Ey me pueden decir quiénes son ustedes…- dijo el cazador de piratas que había sido ignorado desde el principio

-Ey estúpida china compórtate, das vergüenza…- Okita es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe mandándolo hacia una estructura del barco

-Un akuma…- susurro Allen mientras tapaba su ojo

-Ey Allen estas bien- pregunto Lavi al acercarse al joven –tu ojo esta recc…- es interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo

-Ey estúpido Zoro ya está la comida…- grito un joven de cabellos dorados mientras abría con una patada la puerta, golpeando a Okita que apenas se levantaba

-No me vengas gritando así idiota cocinero- grito el espadachín

-Zoro…- un pequeño venado se quedo mudo ante tanta gente, 3 hombres se encontraban peleando, 1 inconsciente, una pequeña niña y dos jóvenes de cabellos raros

-Che maldita sea…- murmuro Okita mientras salía detrás de la puerta –Ey china no deberías golpear a lo tonto…-

-Estúpido sádico… yo no fui, fueron esos idiotas- señalo a los dos de la puerta

-A quien apuntas estúpida niña…- murmuro el hombre de traje negro

-A ti, idiota cejas afeminadas – contesto la niña

-Che todos opinan lo mismo de ti Sanji- con una sonrisa de victoria el hombre de cabellos verde miro al de la puerta

-E-Ey ese se encuentra bien…- pregunto el venado señalando a Link que estaba inconsciente

-El perro habla…- comento Dante mientras salía de la pelea con los otros dos

-No soy un perro- grito la el venado mientras se hacía enorme, con apariencia humana

-Wow los perros se transforman- con sarcasmo dijo el medio demonio

-Que pasa…. Porque tanto escándalo- una jovencita de cabello naranja salía detrás del cocinero

-Sanji- grito un esqueleto mientras salía

-UN ESQUELETO- gritaron todos los presentes, menos Gintoki que ya sabía, y Dante que no le importaba en lo absoluto

-Mi ojo reacciona…- susurro Allen que aparto su mano del ojo, mostrando los engranes

-Wow quiénes son esos y que es esto- un hombre de nariz larga salió de la nada, mientras miraba con detenimiento al joven de cabello blanco –Y esto- continuo señalando el mazo de Lavi que estaba activado

-Ey señorita me puedes mostrar tus bragas- murmuro el esqueleto a Kagura… a Kagura

-Estúpido costal de huesos- Grito Kagura mientras daba un gran golpe al esqueleto estrellándolo contra el mástil formando un gran hueco, para asombro de todos

-Si… no debió decirle señorita- dijeron Lavi y Okita mientras se ponían en guardia para atacar

-Ey hermosura…- se oyó la voz de Dante mientras se acercaba a la jovencita de cabello naranja –que te parece ir de paseo conmigo- la acorralo en la pared

-Ey tu, deja a mi Nami- el cocinero interpuso un pie entre el medio demonio y su defendida

-Wow celoso…- con sarcasmo dijo Dante sacando su enorme espada –vamos pelea- entre risas dijo al hombre de cabello amarillo

-YA LLEGAMOS- exclamo un joven mientras salía del barco, ignorando toda la atmosfera pesada

-Ey Luffy ven a ver estas cosas que le salen del ojo al chico- con alegría se acerco el de nariz larga, al chico de sombrero de paja apuntando a Allen

-Ey chico… al parecer tu ojo reacciona con todo lo relacionado con los demonios- Comento Gintoki mientras se acercaba al chico

-WOW Mola- grito el joven de bermudas mientras miraba con estrellas en sus ojos, al joven

-EY DETENGANSE- grito Toshiro deteniendo toda discusión y platica a bordo

-Que te pasa estúpido vicioso…- grito Dante mientras se acercaba –apenas iba a pelear con el idiota cejas de espiral- comento causando enojo del otro

-JE todos piensan igual- murmuro el de faja verde

-Yo los presentare…- dijo con un brillo Gintoki mientras se acercaba al otro grupo –Ella es Nami la navegante…-

-Como sabes eso…- pregunto la chica

-Sanji el cocinero y Zoro el primer oficial…- el permanente señalo a los hombres que discutían –este es Brook el músico…- apunto a los escombros del mástil –El es Chooper el médico…- miro al pequeño venado que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta - Usopp, es el artillero y este es…-

-Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y voy a ser el rey de los piratas- dijo con alegría el joven de bermudas

-Wow tienes energías chico- murmuro Dante entre risas –Ey que te pasa mocoso- señalo a Allen que se encontraba al lado del energético chico

-M-mi ojo- susurro el joven de cabello blanco –No se porq…- es interrumpido por un hombre con tanga –MI BARCO- grito

-Hola Franky y Robín… donde han estado- pregunto Nami mientras se acercaba

-Ey ustedes… no sé porque saben mucho y al parecer a nuestro capitán no le importa, pero a nosotros si- comento Zoro mientras se acercaba

-Bueno pues…- Toshiro es interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido proveniente de los dos extremos del barco

-D-disculpen…- comento Allen sonrojado mientras frotaba su estomago

-Yo también tengo hambre… no he comido desde hace un rato…- cometo Kagura

-Je tienen hambre…- Luffy abrazo al chico con alegría y se acerco a la niña–vamos a comer, Sanji prepara comida muy rica- se llevo a los dos hacia dentro

-Comida de Sanji… nunca volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta- Gintoki se fue detrás de los otros

-Espero que tengan mucha comida…- murmuro Lavi mientras también se retiraba

-Yo les digo lo mismo…- murmuro Okita a la tripulación

-Ey tú tienes un cigarro…- pregunto Toshiro mientras se acercaba al cocinero que no entendía nada

-S-si pero como sabes…- pregunto el hombre mientras sacaba una cajetilla

-Ahora no importa pero deberías de ir a hacer de comer… esa niña come mucho- murmuro mientras se retiraba

-Ese estúpido…- dijo Zoro cuando se iba detrás del grupo seguido por los demás miembros de la tripulación, excepto Franky que reparaba su barco y Brook que estaba inconsciente todavía

-Pensé que Allen era el único que comía de esa manera- comento entre risas Lavi, mientras miraba como comían Luffy y Kagura

-Nos van a dejar sin despensa…- murmuro Nami mientras hacía cuentas

-Eh, donde estamos…- comento Link mientras se levantaba –Q-Que- miro a su lado un venado que lo vendaba y atendía –_me estoy volviendo loco- _pensó cuando se rascaba los ojos

-Ey por fin te levantas dos puntos- dijo Dante mientras se acercaba al joven que se puso en guardia –todavía estas sentido por lo que hice al bigotes de Hitler- dio una sonrisa mientras se agachaba

-E-Ey L-Link ven a c-comer- con la boca llena hablo Allen al joven

-Sí, ven se va acabar la comida la china- comento Okita

-S-si V-ven- con un pedazo de pollo hablo Luffy

-No hablen con la boca llena- comento Toshiro mientras los demás lo apoyaron con la cabeza

Pasaron minutos, y la comida se hiso una competencia de quien comía mas, Kagura fue la primera en caer después de todo ya había comido lo suficiente, dio un suspiro y se tiro al suelo.

Los únicos que seguían comiendo, ya que los demás se retiraron a discutir, eran Luffy y Allen, el ultimo tenía un aura oscura, ya que para él era una apuesta (Allen Black on); al primero le parecía divertido

-Bueno, si entiendo…- respondió Zoro –ustedes no son de este mundo…-

-Así es Zoro- dijo Okita

-Pero no entiendo como saben de nosotros…- pregunto Robín

-Soy un buen lector- dio una sonrisa el Permanente

-P-pero…- Chopper es interrumpido por Luffy –Eso no importa chicos… ellos me caen bien- dio una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Allen y Kagura con fuerza

-Eh, ya terminaron su competencia- dijo Usopp mientras veía que se acercaba Sanji, secándose las manos

-P-pues…- Allen se sonrojo –nos acabamos la comida de su despensa- dio signos de culpa

-Je, no pensé que nos lo acabáramos- kagura dio una sonrisa

-Estúpida china tragona- murmuro Okita mientras esquivaba un ataque de la niña, que formo un agujero en la pared

-QUE...- se oyó un grito de la puerta –apenas estoy terminando de arreglar el mástil y la puerta- era Franky junto a Brook

-Me perdí de una gran fiesta- comento el esqueleto mientras se acercaba al grupo

-Quedamos en empate - con una gran sonrisa volteo al joven de cicatriz

-Eh, a si señor Luffy- dijo con respeto el joven de cabello blanco

-No me digas señor, solo dime por mi nombre- siguió abrazando con alegría al joven

-Por cierto como se llaman- pregunto Robín

-Es verdad- dijeron todos los de la tripulación

-Mi nombre es Okita- respondió el joven mientras discutía con la niña que grito –Yo soy Kagura-

-Toshiro- saludo mientras encendía un cigarro

-De donde sacas tanto cigarro estúpido…- el medio demonio arrebato el cigarro de la boca y lo tiro y piso –El mío es Dante- murmuro, al voltear a ver a Sanji que también tenía uno en la boca

-Inténtalo idiota- dijo Sanji mientras daba una gran patada al hombre, que no movió ningún centímetro

-Estúpido, necesitas más que eso para detenerme- ante el asombro de todos los de la tripulación, Sanji soltó el cigarro sin necesidad de ser arrebatado

-Bueno el mío es Lavi- dijo el chico de parche interrumpiendo la atmosfera

-Link mucho gusto- comento mientras se inclinaba cortésmente ante todos el joven de cabellos dorados

-El mío es Allen Walker- dio una reverencia con su mano tendida en el pecho

-Wow muy educado amigo- grito Zoro ante tanta educación

-Cierto…- dijo Brook y Franky

-En serio me caes bien- Luffy dio unas palmadas en la espalda del joven

-Muy alegre mocoso- Dante agarro la cabeza del joven, acariciándola con fuerza –Me agradan todos ustedes- miro a los demás

-Muy sentimental para ser un demonio…- interrumpió el permanente, ante el asombro de los presentes por tal comentario –Yo soy Sakata Gintoki-

-Parece que ya llegamos al puerto…- dijo Usopp mientras oía gaviotas –tenemos que ir a comprar alimentos-

Nami lloraba ante tal gasto, en su vida hubiera imaginado desembarcar solo para llenar la despensa, con Luffy lo tenían contado, pero con los otros fue un desastre total

-Vamos amigos…- el joven de sombrero de paja dijo con alegría, arrastrando a Dante y Allen hacia arriba –tenemos que ver el pueblo-

-Wow chico yo puedo caminar solo- comento Dante mientras detenía al chico –tienes mucha fuerza coma para arrastrarme- dio una sonrisa altanera

-Yo también puedo caminar Luffy no es necesario que me arrastres…- dijo Allen con una sonrisa mientras se sacudía las ropas –pero el señor Dante no puede ir así- señalo al hombre con sus ropas destruidas (por el combate contra Kamui y Tyki)

-Eh, ya estaba así…- dijo con asombro el joven capitán –bueno esperen- se fue corriendo hacia abajo

-Y a este que le pasa- dijo Kagura mientras subía con todos los demás

-Que te importa china estúpida- dijo Okita volviéndose a ganar un golpe de la niña que fue bloqueado con la espada

-Muy agresiva niña monstruo- comento Lavi que también esquivaba un golpe –je- rio el joven, mientras esquivaba junto al sádico los golpes

-Van a destruir el barco de nuevo- Toshiro grito desde el fondo

-No podemos pagar tanto material- lloro Nami mientras salían

-Ey han visto al energético- pregunto Dante a los demás

-Eh, ahora que lo noto porque tienes la ropa así…- dijo Usopp mientras señalaba al hombre

-Todos aquí son unos distraídos… ya tenía suficiente con el estúpido otaku…- grito Dante molestando a los tripulantes

-Ya vine…- grito el Luffy mientras salía –No mas van a ir ustedes…- pregunto al ver que solo iban Nami, Usopp, Sanji y Zoro –No importa- se acerco al medio demonio –Ten espero que te quede- dio una sonrisa

-Que es esto chico energético…- desdoblo una gran gabardina roja, con cuello y detalles dorados –Wow- expreso con asombro cuando se la probo, quitándose todo lo que tenia ensangrentado

-Ey estabas herido…- pregunto Zoro al ver la ropa

-Pero donde están tus heridas…- comento Sanji al ver el pecho del hombre sin ninguna marca

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar…- Toshiro toco el hombro de los dos

-Bueno es hora de irnos…- dijo Gintoki – Ey ustedes ya basta de peleas- le grito a los otros que estaban discutiendo (Lavi, kagura y Okita)

-No pensé que Luffy tendría esa ropa- con asombro menciono Nami mientras veía la gabardina del hombre

-Es que la usaba para jugar hace mucho tiempo con Ace - dio una sonrisa al grupo

-Supongo que lo debo cuidar, verdad- comento Dante mientras daba un gran salto para bajar –Vamos- fue seguido por los demás

-Ey yo no puedo saltar- grito Nami y Usopp al ver que ellos faltaban

-Yo te cacho hermosura- con tono altanero dijo Dante

-No digas estupideces- comento con enojo Sanji interponiéndose al hombre

-Ustedes quédense Zoro y Sanji… nosotros nos adelantamos- Luffy tomo del brazo a Allen y Kagura sus rivales en comida, al parecer tenia mas aprecio a ellos -Vamos Dante, Toshi, Okita y Lavi- grito a lo lejos

-Che estúpido no te vayas a perder- grito Zoro al ver que el grupo se alejaba

-Ey el chico es energético…- murmuro Toshiro – y porque me llamo Toshi- estaba algo molesto

-Es que tu nombre apesta- comento Okita ganándose una mirada de rencor del ofendido

-Al parecer se lleva bien con Walker- dijo Link al ver que el chico platicaba con el joven de cicatriz y Kagura

-Se parecen…- susurro Gintoki con tristeza

-Que quieres decir… el energético también ha llevado una vida difícil- pregunto Dante

-No tanto como ellos… pero lo que se avecina…. – dijo Gintoki

-Usted sabe mucho de ellos Gintoki- Lavi con una mirada seria dirigida al permanente –Bueno… supongo que me volverá a decir lo mismo… es un buen lector- murmuro mientras se alejaba para unirse a la plática de los otros chicos

-Ey están detenidos por destrozo a la propiedad…- grito un guardia a Toshiro y Okita que peleaban con sus espadas

-Se supone que son oficiales… no deberían de hacer destrozos- comento Gintoki con una risa

-Je no se podía esperar más del estúpido Sádico- se unió a la burla Kagura

-Ey Walker… cuidado estamos rodeados- comento Link al ver más oficiales a su alrededor

-Je son los de la marina- con una gran sonrisa dijo el joven capitán

-¿Marina?- pregunto Lavi

-No se muevan Monkey D. Luffy capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja esta detenidos- grito un guardia

-Disculpen nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo…- Allen fue interrumpido por un balazo

-No se atrevan a lastimar a mis Nakamas- la expresión de alegría de Luffy se cambio por una más seria

-Wow interesante- comento Dante ante tal cambio de actitud –ustedes van a sufrir por disparar primero- saco sus dos armas de fuego

-No hay necesidad de que activen sus inocencias…- comento Link recordando lo sucedido con Kagura

-No será necesario- grito Okita con un brillo sádico, mientras se acercaban al grupo junto a Toshiro

-En verdad no quería recurrir a la violencia- dio un suspiro Allen mientras su brazo se convertía en unas garras negras con una capa blanca

-Mola- grito Luffy al ver el cambio de apariencia

-Bueno- Link saco unas navajas de sus ropas, el joven capitán tuvo la misma expresión ante las navajas

-QUEDAN DETENIDOS- los marinos gritaron sin ser escuchados, comenzaron a lanzar balas al grupo que tenían totalmente rodeados

-Muy lentos- grito altaneramente Dante mientras se dispersaba el humo, mostrando un gran mazo que los protegía junto a Luffy que se había inflado para repeler las balas –Ey chico que eres- pregunto

-Soy un chico de goma- grito mientras se abalanzaba a los oficiales seguidos por los demás –tu arma esta mola- señalo el mazo de Lavi

-Tú crees- dio una sonrisa el joven de parche

-No es tiempo para esas estupideces, peleen-grito Toshiro interrumpiendo a los dos jóvenes

Cuando iban a empezar a pelear se oyeron gritos de los marinos provenientes de la parte trasera de la formación

-Que está pasando- comento Okita

-Hola estúpido Dante- se oyó a lo lejos, en la cima de un edificio, estaba un hombre con la misma apariencia del medio demonio solo con un diferente peinado y gabardina azul

-Wow veo doble- exclamo Luffy volteando hacia Dante y el desconocido

-Quien es el- pregunto Kagura al ver la expresión seria del medio demonio

-Ya los encontramos- grito un joven mientras mandaba a volar a varios oficiales –pensé que eran fuertes-

-Te dije que esperaras Kamui- una voz conocida provenía detrás del desconocido de gabardina azul

-Perdón Tyki pero me emocionaba ver tantas personas- dijo el joven de cabellos rosas mientras desaparecía

-No entiendo nada- dijo Luffy mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-No contestaste la pregunta de China- dijo Okita mientras tomaba el hombro del hombre

-Tú me dijiste que me entendería con Vergil verdad… con tu hermano- los ojos de Kamui se abrieron en su totalidad mostrando una sonrisa sádica

-HERMANO- gritaron todos

-Somos gemelos… verdad idiota Vergil- con sarcasmo dijo Dante a lo que el de gabardina azul afirmo con la cabeza

-En verdad no me esperaba encontrar con amigos así…- comento Tyki mientras prendía su cigarro –esto es interesante- dio una sonrisa igual de sádica que su compañero de paraguas

-Nunca pensé que tendrías amigos, hermano- dijo Dante mientras sacaba su espada señalando a los del tejado

-Bueno… es solo una buena alianza- respondió Vergil cuando dio una sonrisa resaltando el brillo de sus ojos plateados

-U-Ustedes deténganse- grito un marino

De repente el grupo desapareció, y en un instante todos los marinos caían heridos

-Q-Que- tartamudeo Luffy ante tal escena, los tres hombres se habían cargado a todos los oficiales

-Je terminemos con lo que empezamos- Kamui dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia Allen pero es interrumpido por un grito -¡ Gear Second!- del joven de sombrero de paja salía humo y el color de la piel era roja –Interesante- comento el joven Yato mientras muy apenas esquivaba un golpe casi invisible del chico

-El estúpido de mi hermano, es mío- grito Kagura al ser detenida por Okita que susurro –No necesito ver esa estúpida cara tuya otra vez, con dos veces basta china- se abalanzo al campo de batalla junto a los otros dos

-Espera chico, yo seré tu oponente- el Noé se interponía entre el, pero es interrumpido por un gran mazo –Yo seré tu oponente Tyki- grito el joven de parche

-Yo también me unirá contigo Lavi- grito Gintoki al acercarse al hombre- tenemos cuentas pendientes Noé-

-Ey Vergil vamos a terminar con esto- grito Dante provocando a su hermano

-Quieres ayuda- pregunto Toshiro

-No gracias- con tono altanero contesto

Los que se quedaron fuera de la pelea eran Toshiro, Link y Kagura, la última aunque no lo quería aceptar seguía dañada por el uso de la inocencia

-Es bueno ver tan emotiva reunión- grito un hombre encapuchado mientras caminaba hacia ellos, esquivando a la gente que corría de la escena de pelea

-Quien carajos eres- Pregunto Dante llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban peleando

-Nadie importante…- comento mientras se cortaba las venas y hacia signos en el piso

-No otra vez- dijo Toshiro llamando la atención de Link y Kagura, ya que ellos estaban inconscientes la otra vez

-Ey Vergil…- grito Tyki mientras se acercaba –Al parecer va ser hora de otro paseo- dio una sonrisa malévola, al momento en que aparecía una luz –Kamui-

-Ey a dónde vas- pregunto Luffy mientras iba detrás del joven Yato pero fue detenido por Allen y Okita –Que es esa luz-

-Es momento de reagruparnos- dijo Link mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes seguido por los demás

-Chico has lo de la última vez- comento Dante señalando a Allen

-Nos veremos luego hermano- la luz se trago a la alianza

-QUE ESTA PASANDO- grito Luffy al no entender nada, mientras era tapado por un manto blanco –QUE-

La luz desapareció dejando sola la ciudad, con los cadáveres de los marinos enfrente de ellos, de la tripulación del sombrero de paja

Después de retirar el manto

-En donde estaremos- pregunto Lavi mientras miraba con detenimiento, se encontraban en el tejado de un edificio blanco

-Eh donde esta… el mar- corría de un lado a otro Luffy

-Che otro mundo- murmuro Okita

-Me estoy cansando de esto- dio un suspiro Link mientras se recargaba en una de las rejas –que es eso que vuela- miro en el cielo un avión

-Wow… Hay cosas que se mueven ahí afuera… sin usar caballos- dijo Allen mientras veía los autos en las calles

-Ey Gin-chan…- la niña pregunto al permanente que estaba con un brillo en los ojos

-Tu…- Dante se acerco enojado al hombre- Idiota sabes dónde estamos- tomo al hombre por sus ropas

-En verdad que tengo sueño…- murmuro Kagura – hemos estado viajando sin descansar-

-Ya te cansaste niña monstruo- con sarcasmo dijo Lavi

-Cierto, china- Okita se unió a la tortura

-ESTAMOS EN BLEACH- grito emocionado Gintoki llamando la atención de todos

-Ey que son esas cosas negras con mascaras blancas que salen del cielo y se acercan- dijo Luffy haciendo que todos voltearan hacia lo que apuntaba

-MENOS GRANDES- susurro el permanente


	8. FIESTA

-Cap. 8 Fiesta

Después de una victoria aplastante contra las criaturas que aparecieron

-Ey estúpido otaku…- Dante se acercaba al permanente –al parecer tu sabes lo que eran esas cosas-

-E-esas cosas eran como akumas…- interrumpió Allen mientras desactivaba su ojo –veía almas atrapadas en esas criaturas- murmuro

-Bueno tu ojo es muy útil…- intervino Toshiro –también detectaste las partes demoniacas de estos- señalo a Luffy y Dante

-Ahora que lo dices, entiendo de Dante pero porque Luffy- dijo Lavi al acercarse

-Bueno pues yo comi una fruta del diablo… de ahí mis habilidades- grito feliz el joven capitán mientras se estiraba un cachete

-Wow sabia que no eran naturales esa habilidad- dijo Okita mientras estiraba la otra mejilla del joven sombrero de paja

-Idiota- murmuro Kagura al ganarse una mirada de rencor del joven

-Creo que este mundo es algo raro…- comento Link que observaba otro avión pasar

-EY ESTUPIDO OTAKU… BAJA YA DE TU NUBE Y CONTESTA…- grito Dante mientras le daba de balazos al piso, haciendo saltar al permanente

-QUE TE PASA IDIOTA…- Gintoki saco su espada de madera apuntando al medio demonio

-Tranquilícense- intervino Allen

-QUIENES SON USTEDES- se oyo un grito desde el cielo –PUEDEN VERNOS… VERDAD- un hombre vestido de negro con el cabello rojo salía de una puerta que se encontraba suspendida en el aire

-WOW- grito Kagura al ver la escena

-CONTESTEN QUIENES SON USTEDES… DAN MALA ESPINA CUATRO DE SUS PRESENCIAS- volvió a gritar el joven señalando con una espada al grupo

-Cálmate Renji- un hombre de igual vestimenta, pero con una capa blanca, con adornos plateados en el cabello negro medio largo, salía de la puerta, seguido por otros hombres

-Si capitán- se inclino ante el hombre

-WOW- grito el permanente al ver a los hombres –SON 3 DE LOS CAPITANES DEL GOITEN 13- exclamo llamando la atención de los recién llegados

-Quienes son estos estúpidos- murmuro Kagura

-No me interesa- comento Okita y Toshiro cuando se recargaban junto a Link en el barandal

-Eh mas respeto amigos- dijo Allen al hacer señales a sus compañeros

-Me divierte tus expresiones- comento Luffy al abrazarlo y darle palmadas en la espalda

-Disculpen señores… pero creo que deberían presentarse ustedes- dijo Link al acercarse a los hombres frente de ellos

-Es cierto… nos la deben por gritarnos- comento Lavi al acercarse junto al joven de cabello rubio

-Tienen razón los chicos…- Dante se acerco a estos –quienes son y porque diablos traen la pijama puesta a estas horas del dia- con sarcasmo apunto a los hombres con su gran espada

-ME PARECE DIVERTIDO UNA PELEA CONTIGO HOMBRE- el mas alto de los capitanes se adelantaba, con cabello de punta y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, traía una pequeña niña en el hombro –VAMOS- grito al desenfundar su espada y chocarla contra el medio demonio

-Ju que clase de bienvenida es esta…- murmuro el de gabardina roja al bloquear el ataque con facilidad –me parece divertido- un brillo en sus ojos y una expresión demoniaca hicieron retroceder a la niña que se encontraba sentada en el hombro

-Cálmese señor Dante…- Allen es interrumpido por hielo que se formaba en el piso, al voltear dirigió su mirada en un niño de cabello blanco que traía su espada señalándolo

-Tú también tienes una presencia similar al hombre de rojo… yo me encargare de ti- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba –mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya capitán de la decima división-

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker…- dio una reverencia en muestra de respeto, a pesar de estar siendo amenazado por el joven con su espada –Disculpe pero mis intenciones no son de pelear- se rasco la cabeza y dio una leve sonrisa

-Eres muy educado joven… pero tu reiatsu esta perturbando mi paz- grito el chico de gabardina blanca al desaparecer de su vista, de repente ya se encontraba encima de el, lanzando un corte que es bloqueado por una gran espada –Q-Que- tartamudeo al ver que su arma era su brazo transformado –QUE ERES- grito al volver al suelo

-¿Reiatsu?- dijo el chico mientras regresaba su espada al cuerpo–le aseguro que soy humano… un poco maldito pero humano- le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros espectadores

-Ya veo… pero no será fácil desacerté de mi- grito el chico mientras aparecia enfrente del exorcista

-Ey, Allen no quiere pelear contigo… pero que te parece conmigo niño- grito Luffy mientras calentaba sus brazos

-AQUIEN LE DICES NIÑO… TEN MAS RESPETO- grito el capitán de la decima división

-Pues pareces niño… pero yo peleare contigo- comento Luffy con una sonrisa

-No yo seré tu oponente… también tienes un reiatsu extraño al igual que ellos- se acerco el hombre de cabellos largos negros, señalando a Allen, Dante y Kagura

-Espere capitán Byakuya – se acerco el joven de cabellos rojos –yo peleare por usted…- es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe

-Muy fácil- grito el joven de sombrero de paja mientras de su cuerpo salía humo

-Yo también me uniré- Grito Kagura, siendo interrumpida por la pequeña niña que había saltado del hombro del hombre que peleaba con Dante –Yo seré tu oponente- dijo con una sonrisa

-BASTA- grito el permanente –NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA PELEAS- interrumpió toda discusión y pelea

-Tch y apenas iba a unirme a la fiesta- murmuro Okita que se encontraba acercando junto con Lavi que traía su gran mazo activado

-Bueno contestaremos todas sus preguntas…- Gintoki señalo a los capitanes que se estaban reagrupando, mientras Renji se levantaba–pero se los diremos en casa de Kisuke Urahara-

-Como sabes de el- pregunto el chico

-Se dé todos… de usted Hitsugaya Toshiro capitán de la decima división… también del capitán Kuchiki Byakuya y su teniente Renji de la sexta división- señalo a los otros hombres- Capitán Kenpachi Zaraki y su teniente Yachiru de la undécima división

-Estúpido otaku deja ya de lucirte y vámonos…- se acerco Dante que tenia una espada en una pierna –Tch lo bueno que no fue la gabardina-

-PERO COMO DICES ESO…- es interrumpido por Renji que estaba sorprendido que el hombre caminaba como si nada

-Ey regrésame mi zanpakuto– dijo Kenpachi al retirar su arma de la pierna del hombre, seguida de mucha sangre –Tch tendré que limpiarla- dijo ignorando toda la sangre

-MI GABARDINA… ESTUPIDO FIJATE AL QUITARLA- grito Dante al ver su ropa dañada –NO ERA MIA-

-Ey eso no es lo imp…- Hitsugaya es interrumpido al ver que ya no tenia la herida en la pierna

-Bueno es hora de irnos… antes de que salgan mas preguntas- dijo Gintoki al saltar del edificio –VOY A MORIR- grito al darse cuenta que estaba muy alto

-IDIOTA NO SALTES SI NO SABES- dijo Dante que iba detrás de el

-Bueno, vienen conmigo- dijo Lavi a sus otros acompañantes –vamos en mi mazo-

-WOW MOLA- Luffy corrió hacia el joven de parche con rapidez –EN SERIO PUEDE LLEVARNOS-

-Claro… pero no es necesario que me grites- contesto Lavi

-VAMOS ALLEN Y KAGURA- grito de nuevo el chico de sombrero de paja ignorando los gestos del joven de cabello rojizo

-Pero si cabremos todos- pregunto Allen mientras se acercaba con Toshiro, Link, Okita y Kagura

-Claro no subestimes mi mazo- dijo Lavi con altanería

-Prefiero irme con el señor Gintoki y Dante- activo su Crown clown y salto del edificio –EY PARA DONDE ES- grito al darse cuenta que no sabia a donde se dirigía

-IDIOTA- grito Lavi

-YO TE GUIARE- contesto Hitsugaya al saltar junto a el

-EM- dijo Allen –no estas molesto- pregunto el chico

-No, pero tendrán mucho que explicarnos- contesto el joven mientras observaba el manto blanco que desaparecía

-VOY CON USTEDES…- grito Luffy –VAMOS KAGURA- cargo a la niña y dio un salto

-En serio tienen mucho que explicarnos…- repitió Hitsugaya al ver que saltaron de una gran distancia

-VAMOS- dijo Luffy mientras bajaba a la niña y se acercaba corriendo a abrazar a los dos jóvenes de cabellos plateados

-Ey no me abrases- grito Hitsugaya sin ser escuchado

-EY LUFFY NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME CARGARAS- grito la joven de cabello rosa mientras se acercaba

-Bueno vamos…- dijo Allen mientras se zafaba del brazo de Luffy

-Creo que faltamos nosotros… - dijo Lavi al observar a los que quedaban – y bien quien nos guiara- volteo a ver a los capitanes

-Nosotros tendremos que informar… Renji guíalos… traeré a todos los capitanes- dijo Byakuya al retirarse con los otros

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en la tienda de Urahara

-WOW muchas visitas…- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio largo que era tapado con un sombrero verde y blanco –Creo que no cabremos aquí- observo que su casa estaba llena

-TODOS USAN PIJAMA A ESTAS HORAS- grito Dante con sarcasmo, molestando a todos los capitanes y al shinigami sustituto, además de sus amigos

-Ey Dante ya es de noche- murmuro Toshiro

-Es muy cansado no saber qué está pasando…- suspiro Link al ver que ellos eran los únicos sentados en una pequeña mesa, siendo rodeados por varias personas con la misma vestimenta negra y capa blanca

-Donde está el que nos guio- pregunto Toshiro al voltear a buscarlo

-Se retiro- contesto Link

-Tengo hambre- dijo Luffy despreocupadamente

-Yo también- comento Kagura al dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa

-Estúpida china, quieres acabar con la comida de aquí también- dijo Okita con un brillo en sus ojos

-Es cierto mocosa, quieres dejar la pobreza en tu camino- Lavi se unió al sádico

-USTEDES…- grito Kagura que se levanto de golpe y lanzo fuertes golpes siendo bloqueados con una espada y un mazo

-Je ya le agarre el ritmo- comento Lavi al ver que ya no era golpeado con facilidad

-Es muy fácil esquivar los ataques de la china- comento Okita

-Disculpen…- el más anciano de los hombres interrumpió –podrían tomar asiento jóvenes- fue ignorado por los chicos que peleaban

-Ey anciano… no será escuchado- comento Dante

-Como le puedes hablar así al capitán Yamamoto- comento una mujer de cabellos negros

-WOW hermosura… no te había visto- el medio demonio clavo su mirada en la mujer que empezaba a sacar cuchillos de su ropa

-Cálmense…- interrumpió Allen –USTEDES TAMBIEN- grito para asombro de todos, ya que no acostumbraba a perder la calma –TU ESTUPIDO LAVI…- señalo al joven de parche que se sentó en un instante

-Ey porque te sientas…- pregunto Okita

-_ALLEN BLACK ON- _le susurro el chico de cabellos rojizos al ver un aura asesina alrededor del joven de cicatriz

-USTEDES TAMBIEN- el joven Walker miro con un brillo en sus ojos a los otros que se encontraban de pie todavía –QUIEREN QUE LOS SIENTE- saco sus garras y dientes picudos, los jóvenes se sentaron en un instante

-JAJAJAJAJA- Dante se carcajeaba a sus anchas al ver la escena

-Ey Allen eso fue divertido- dijo Luffy mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda del joven –en verdad que me caes bien… igual que el- señalo al capitán Hitsugaya –Ven a sentarte con nosotros- el joven de sombrero de paja arrastro al joven Capitan, para sorpresa de todos ya que estiro su brazo

-Bueno tienen que explicarnos varias cosas…- comento un hombre que traía una capa diferente de los demás

-Si, pero el rosa es de raritos- dijo Dante mientras señalaba la capa del hombre, dando un risa

-No diga eso señor… que el cabello blanco es de ancianos- contesto con una risa el hombre

-Disculpa Shunsui, pero hemos sido ofendidos varios- un hombre de cabello blanco largo comento

-Ups perdón Ukitake- dijo entre risas –pero este hombre me enfurece-

-Este hombre tiene su nombre…- comento el de gabardina roja mientras se levantaba –me llamo Dante Sparda- dijo con altanería

-Wow un nombre extraño… el mío es Shunsui Kyoura y tu defensor es Ukitake Jyuushirou- señalo al hombre de cabellos blancos largos

-Ey quieren dulces…- dijo Ukitake al acercarse a los jóvenes con los que se encontraba Hitsugaya

-Ya le he dicho que no me trate como niño…- dijo el capitán Toshiro

-Pero… me gustan mucho los niños…- dijo mientras ofrecía los dulces a los más jóvenes del grupo

-Eh, gracias…- Luffy se comió todos los dulces que tenía el hombre –m-muy r-ricos- dijo con la boca llena

-Ey Luffy no nos dejaste- dijo Allen y Kagura al ver que el chico se los saboreaba

-No se preocupen traigo mas…- con felicidad Ukitake saco más dulces, casi un costal de sus ropas –me gusta que haiga más gente de cabello blanco- comento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Allen, y miraba a Dante y Gintoki –Ju aquí tienen- le repartió dulces a los otros dos hombres de cabello blanco

-Em gracias- dijo Dante con sarcasmo –debería conseguirme un traje como el de ustedes… sacan cuchillos y dulces de ellos- dio una risa

-EY YA EMPIECEN- grito un chico de cabello naranja –ME ESTA DESESPERANDO TANTO MISTERIO- frunció el ceño

-Ey cálmate chico- dijo Toshiro ya que se encontraba el joven detrás de él –me vas a dejar sordo-

-No deben desesperarse…- comento Link –pero creo que deberíamos presentarnos…- se levanto –mi nombre es Link- dio una reverencia

-Tan educado… mi nombre es Lavi- dijo el joven de parche con una sonrisa mientras comía dulces –em, ahora que me doy cuenta porque me distes dulces… yo no soy un niño- comento mientras miraba al hombre que se encontraba sentado entre Luffy y Allen

-Je disculpa- contesto Ukitake con una sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Pues te comportas como un niño… no es así Lavi- dijo Allen con una sonrisa maléfica

-El mío es Okita- interrumpió el joven de ojos rojos

-Yo soy Luffy y seré el rey de los piratas…- dijo el chico de sombrero de paja mientras se comía dulce tras dulce –están buenos-dio una sonrisa a Ukitake que seguía sacando dulces

-El mío es Kagura…- comento la niña que también se comía los dulces –apoyo a Luffy están buenos-

-El mío es Allen Walker…- el joven de cicatriz se levanto a hacer reverencia a los presentes –Están los dulces muy ricos- se sentó a seguir comiendo con los demás

-Ey de donde sacas tanto dulce…- dijo Hitsugaya que era el único que no estaba comiendo

-No importa, come- comento el chico de sombrero de paja mientras le abría la boca y Kagura le metía dulces, al poco tiempo los dos tenían hielo en sus ropas, pero aun así seguían comiendo

-El mío es Toshiro… tienes el mismo nombre, mocoso- dijo el oficial, que recibió un ataque de hielo que este esquivo –QUE TE PASA MOCOSO- grito exaltado

-YO NO SOY NINGUN MOCOSO- grito Hitsugaya

-Cálmate Capitán Hitsugaya- dijo el más anciano –Falta usted señor…- señalo al permanente que miraba con fascinación el dulce que le había dado Ukitake

-_Adorare este dulce… me lo dio un capitán de Bleach- _pensó –em perdón… mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki-

-Y bien ya nos van a explicar…- dijo el joven de cabello naranja

-Cálmate estúpido mocoso con cabello zanahoria- dijo con sarcasmo Dante

-QUE DICES IDIOTA- grito el joven

-LO QUE OISTES O ESTAS SORDO- contesto Dante

-Bueno yo los presentare…- dijo Gintoki al levantarse y interrumpir la discusión –creo que están casi todos los capitanes del goiten 13 aquí…- dio un suspiro como para agarrar aire –ellos son Yamamoto capitán de la primera división, Soi Fong segunda división, Unohana Retsu cuarta división, Kuchiki Byakuya de la sexta, Komamura Saji de la séptima división… creo que es el único que no está…- dio un suspiro –bueno Shunsui Kyouraku de la octava, Hitsugaya Toshiro de la decima, Zaraki Kenpachi de la undécima división, Kurotsuchi Mayuri de la 12° al parecer tampoco esta…- dio otro suspiro – y Ukitake Jyuushiro de la 13° …- tomo aire y continuo – el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos Inoue Orihime y Yasutora Sado… se me hace extraño que no esté Kuchiki Rukia con ustedes- señalo a los jóvenes que estaban sorprendidos

-Estupido otaku… - dijo Dante entre risas, mientras veía el rostro de todos los presentes menos Ukitake que seguía dándole dulces a los jóvenes comelones

-Se me olvidaba presentar… Kisuke Urahara dueño de la tienda y ex capitán de la 12° división y sus trabajadores Ururu, Jinta y Tessai- señalo a los de su lado

-JAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a reir Urahara –esto es tan divertido… ver a todos con esa expresión… lo bueno es que tengo cámaras donde sea y podre ver esto muchas veces- se seco las lagrimas de la risa

-Me caes bien…- dijo Dante que ya se encontraban a su lado dando palmadas en la espalda, uniéndose a la burla –crees que me puedas dar una copia-

-Camaras…- pregunto Link

-No importa…- contesto Toshiro al golpearle la espalda – no te preocupes Link-

-ESTO SOLO NOS DEJAN MAS DUDAS- grito Ichigo –COMO SABE TODO ESO- apunto al permanente que seguía tomando aire

-Pues según Gintoki…- dijo Lavi – nosotros somos de otro mundo-

-SIP ME DIJO QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS DE D GRAY MAN- grito Allen mientras seguía comiendo apuntando a Link y Lavi –NO ENTIENDO MUY BIEN SOBRE EL TEMA… YA QUE NOS LO DIJO EN EL CAMINO HACIA AQUÍ-

-Ey Allen no es necesario que grites… y todavía tiene dulces señor Ukitake- dijo Lavi al ver que el hombre seguía sacando dulces

-Em claro… me da alegría verlos comer- dijo con una sonrisa, pero fue interrumpido por una tos fuerte

-Ey estas bien…- pregunto Luffy al ver que el hombre seguía tosiendo –necesitas descansar amigo- comento con una risa –gracias-

-D-De n-nada- dijo el hombre de cabello largo mientras se retiraba ayudado por Shunsui y Unohana, hacia una puerta que apareció de la nada-espero volverlos a ver… me asegurare de traer mas dulces- dio una sonrisa y desaparecio

-En verdad que es muy bueno…- dijo Allen, los demás afirmaron con la cabeza –ey Dante crees que volvamos a nuestro mundo…- en tono triste comento

-Claro chico… aunque no se como- dijo Dante que se encontraba a un lado de Urahara

-Bueno todos son del mismo mundo…- pregunto con un tono de escepticismo el shinigami sustituto

-Ey y pensé que el estúpido demonio era el único sarcástico…- comento Okita mientras miraba al chico

-Bueno nosotros somos de Gintama…- dijo Toshiro señalando a Kagura, Okita y Gintoki

-Yo vengo del mundo de One Piece…. Em mundo…- en Luffy se dibujo un rostro de estupidez enorme que hiso reír a Orihime

-Yo vengo del mundo real…- dijo Dante –no pienso responder nada… aparte soy un medio demonio- dijo con altanería

-¿Demonio?- pregunto Yamamoto –que quiere decir con eso señor Dante-

-Es algo complicado viejo… supongo que esa es la razón de su mala espina en contra mia- dijo con sarcasmo el de gabardina roja

-No le digas al capitán Yamamoto viejo, igualado- Fong dijo histérica

-Ey belleza no te enojes…- entre risas comento Dante mientras esquivaba unos cuchillos

-Cierto, belleza…- dijo Urahara que bloqueaba los ataque con un abanico, uniéndose a la tortura de la capitana

-_estos son igual de infantiles- _pensó Link al ver a los dos hombres

-Bueno… vamos a terminar con mi pelea hombre- dijo Kenpachi al acercarse, ya que se había mantenido quieto en toda la plática –tu también Ichigo- señalo al joven haciéndolo temblar

-No Kenpachi…- es interrumpido por Byakuya –es hora de irnos- se comenzó a retiran junto a los demás capitanes

-ADIOS HITSUGAYA- gritaron Allen y Luffy

-Hasta luego- contesto el capitán de la decima división

-Tch será en otra ocasión viejo- dijo el hombre alto al dar la espalda

-Cuando quieras…- dijo Dante mientras recibía un cuchillo en medio de la frente –Ey mujer es un ataque a traición- grito al sacarse el arma

-CALLATE Y MUERANSE LOS DOS- grito al desaparecer la puerta

Quedaron solo lo viajeros, junto al dueño y sus empleados además de Ichigo y sus amigos

-Bien nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo el Quincy al alejarse con sus amigos

-Wow hablan- dijo Lavi en tono de burla

-Pensé que eran muñecos con pulso- dijo Dante entre risas

-Jo ellos son asi de serios… el revoltoso es Ichigo- comento Urahara mientras se tapaba la risa con un abanico

-Callate imbécil…- grito el de pelo naranja –ey y otra cosa… hay mas presencias que llegaron junto a ustedes… perdimos su rastro, temo que se fueron al hueco mundo-

-hueco que- pregunto Okita

-Tch, esos van a hacer una alianza del mal impresionante…- murmuro Gintoki

-Te refieres a mi estúpido hermano y sus secuaces- comento Dante

-¿Hermano?- pregunto Urahara

-A quienes te refieres- pregunto Link –te refieres al Noé y los otros dos-

-Te equivocas… este mundo tiene a sus villanos… y me temo que harán una alianza con los de nuestros mundos- dijo Gintoki con seriedad

-Me dio escalofríos de solo pensar que existen mas como ese Tyki- dijo Lavi mientras se tocaba la cabeza en signo de preocupación

-Es cierto…- murmuro Allen

-Esto va ser interesante- dijo Okita con un brillo en los ojos

-Ey mocosa estas bien- pregunto Toshiro al ver a Kagura con una expresión seria en su rostro –si, es solo que con mi hermano tenia- dio un suspiro

-Tch creen que hagan una alianza con Aizen y los demás capitanes traidores…- dijo Gintoki

-Ey ahora que recuerdo, como sabes mucho, no contestaron hace rato- dijo el Quincy mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos

-Es un buen lector- dijo Lavi interrumpiendo al permanente –es lo único que dice-

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Sado con seriedad

-ADIOS- gritaron Allen y Luffy

-Ey Allen se te está pegando lo energético de el- le susurro Lavi al joven de cicatriz y afirmo con la cabeza Link

-Es que…- Allen se sonrojo al oír su estomago haciendo coro con Kagura y Luffy

-TODAVIA TIENEN HAMBRE- gritaron todos los de la sala

-Bueno…- interrumpió Urahara – Ururu y Jinta acomoden habitaciones… Tessai prepara algo de comer-

-Creo que ese algo, debe convertirse en kilos y kilos de comida- dijeron Okita y Lavi ganándose una mirada asesina de los dos ofendidos, ya que a Luffy solo le causo gracia

Después de una comida, que quedo en empate nuevamente entre Luffy y Allen porque volvieron a arrasar con todo

-Ey abanico…- dijo Dante refiriéndose a Urahara

-¿Abanico?- se escurecieron sus ojos –entonces te diré Demonio- dio una sonrisa que cubría con un abanico

-Está bien… no me molesta en lo absoluto… abanico- dio una sonrisa altanera –bueno quería saber… tienes vino- comento Dante

-Em claro… - dijo Urahara volviendo a su comportamiento normal

-BUENO, LOS MOCOSOS A DORMIR- grito Dante empujando a Lavi y Okita

-Ey porque nos sacas a nosotros…- grito Lavi

-Cierto estúpido… ya tenemos edad para tomar- dijo Okita, que estaba enojado porque en Toshiro se dibujaba una sonrisa

-Lo siento pero no tienen la actitud…- comento Gintoki que se encontraba en la mesa

-Buenas noches- dijo Link que comenzaba a retirarse, pero su paso es interrumpido por el hombre de gorro verde y blanco –Tch y ahora que-

-Pues usted se quedara con nosotros- dijo Dante con un brillo en los ojos

-Porque el si se queda y nosotros no… tiene casi nuestra misma edad- replico Lavi que era apoyado por Okita

-Les dijeron que era la actitud- dijo Toshiro con alegría

-Pero yo no quiero tomar- murmuro Link con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro

-No le estamos preguntando dos puntos… - comento Urahara que tapaba el paso

-Dos puntos- al joven de cabello dorado le resalto una vena de enojo

-No nos puedes obligar a dormir- dijo Lavi que tenía su inocencia activada en posición para pelear, junto con Okita

-En serio- Dante se tronaba los nudillos, al poco tiempo arrastraba los cuerpos de los chicos –EY USTEDES TAMBIEN… VAYANSE A DORMIR O QUIEREN QUE LOS GOLPEE- grito al grupo que estaba platicando (Allen, Luffy y Kagura)

-Em, me parece divertido- en Luffy se dibujaba una sonrisa inocente, mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-Intentalo Idiota- Kagura se encontraba al lado de Luffy tronándose también los nudillos

-Vamos chicos…- intervino Allen –vamos a descansar- los empujo, acercándose a la niña que los guiaría a sus habitaciones

-Ey Allen… no nos empujes- se quejaba Kagura

-Es cierto Allen…- también Luffy se quejaba mientras salian de la habitación

-Ey Abanico… no dejes salir al dos puntos- comento Dante al salir de la habitación

-Ey Toshiro… se están llevando bien todos, no crees…- murmuro Gintoki

-Si no hubiera esperado que todos fueran asi…- le contesto el oficial

-Wow eso es nuevo- exclamo Gintoki al ver que Urahara y Link peleaban –esto no lo hubiera imaginado…- el joven de cabellos dorados atacaba al otro con unas navajas que eran bloqueadas por un abanico del otro hombre que solo reia

-Ya llegue…- dijo Dante al entrar –meti a los revoltosos en un armario… tus niños me ayudaron a cerrarlo bien- sonrio con altanería –todavia están peleando- miro a los dos hombres peleando, se les atravesó recibiendo el navajazo que Link lanzo, ensartándolo en el brazo

-Ey no hagas eso… no me acostumbro a la idea de demonio y todo eso- dijo Link mientras limpiaba su arma

-Necesito que hablemos Link…- dijo con seriedad Dante para asombro de todos

-Wow quien iba a pensar que si te sabes los nombres demonio…- dijo Urahara mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

-Idiota abanico- murmuro Dante mientras tomaba asiento –ey donde esta el vino-

-Aquí esta- Tessai entraba con unas cajas de vino –traere mas- se retiro

-Wow se ve bueno…- dijo Toshiro al ver que sacaba el vino y lo servía en unos vasos

-Ey yo no pienso tomar…- insistia Link –y bien que quieres hablar señor Dante-

-No me digas señor… solo por mi nombre… creo que todos piensan lo mismo- volteo hacia los demás que afirmaron con la cabeza

-Y bien que era eso de lo que querían hablar… si no es mucha molestia- Urahara se puso serio también

-Pues solo quería praguntarle al dos puntos… si va en serio con matar al chico- pregunto Dante mientras daba un gran trago

-A cual chico- pregunto Urahara al ver la mirada de seriedad de todos en la mesa –A quien te refieres-

-Allen Walker- murmuro Toshiro, haciendo que Urahara expresara sorpresa

-La verdad yo no se que pasara con el…- dijo Link con tristeza –espero no llegar a eso- dio un suspiro

-Ya veo no eres tan malo como tu apariencia…- dijo Dante ganándose una mirada asesina del joven

-Bueno brindemos por nosotros- dijo Gintoki mientras levantaba su copa

-Por los nuevos amigos- comento Urahara cuando daba un trago

-Por mis cigarros- con tristeza comento Toshiro mientras miraba a Dante que tenia una gran sonrisa –seppuku- murmuro

-Por regresar a nuestros mundos- dijo Link mientras tomaba un trago para asombro de todos

Al poco tiempo Link se emborracho con tres copas y se encontraba animando a los dos hombres que bailaban encima de la mesa (Toshiro y Gintoki)

-Nunca imagine que el sonreía- dijo Dante mientras miraba al joven animador

-Tch todavía estas consiente…- dijo Urahara

-Claro abanico… necesitas más que eso para emborracharme- el medio demonio dio una sonrisa altanera

-Una apuesta- en el hombre de sombrero se dibujo una sonrisa cuando habría otra botella aventando la vacia hacia una montaña, mientras tanto los otros tres ya se habían quedado dormidos

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey Luffy levántate…- Allen despertaba al chico de goma ya que compartían la habitacion –ya pasa de mediodía- movía al chico que balbuceaba tonterías –Tch no pensé en recurrir en las tácticas que Lavi aplica conmigo…- tomo aire –YA ESTA LA COMIDA- grito, al instante se levanto el chico volteando a todos lados

-Donde esta la comida…- dijo el joven pirata al babear

-Vamos…- Allen sonrio mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta –crees que nos preparen comida deliciosa- murmuro al salir de la habitación, acompañado por el adormilado joven

-Ey hola- Kagura también salía de su habitación que se encontraba en frente

-Dormiste ahí- pregunto Luffy al mirar adentro de la habitación, era una pequeña

-Claro- contesto Kagura mientras se rascaba los ojos y cerraba –crees que ya este la comida-

-VAMOS- Luffy abrazo a los dos chicos y los arrastro hacia abajo –Wow- dijo al ver el gran banquete en la mesa

-Ey crees que estén bien…- dijo Allen al ver a los hombres dormidos –nunca había visto a Link en ese estado- dio una sonrisa al ver al hombre tirado en el suelo

-Donde están Dante y Urahara- pregunto Kagura al ser interrumpida por unos cantos que venían de afuera

-HAN ESTADO AHÍ TODA LA NOCHE- grito Allen y Luffy a los dos hombres que cantaban en el tejado

-Se equivocan mocosos… dormimos y luego continuamos con la fiesta, verdad abanico- Dante dijo al voltear a su compañero que asentó con la cabeza

-BUENO HAY QUE COMER- grito Luffy al entrar a la casa –HEY VAMOS ALLEN Y KAGURA-

-Claro Luffy- dijo Allen con alegría

-Esperen- Kagura corrió hacia ellos dejando a los dos borrachos en el tejado siguiendo con el coro

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en el hueco mundo

-E-Esta c-comida e-esta b-buena- comento el joven Yato mientras comia

-Ey no hables con la boca llena- dijo el Noé que se encontraba a su lado –te vas a atragantar, si sigues comiendo asi de rápido- se dispuso a fumar

-Es cierto joven Kamui…- la voz de Vergil hiso eco en la gran sala donde se encontraban –seria muy vergonzoso morir de esa forma- con sarcasmo comento, sin perder seriedad

-N-No c-creo- contesto Kamui sin voltear a ver al hombre de azul que se encontraba enfrente

-Wow ustedes si son interesantes…- dijo un joven de vestimenta y cabello blanco, con sus ojos cerrados –el maestro Aizen dio su autorización para darles una visita a sus amigos-

-No necesitábamos su autorización…- dijo Vergil al levantarse seriamente –solo quería descansar- comenzó a caminar

-Ellos no son nuestros amigos…- comento Kamui abriendo un poco sus ojos

-Son nuestras presas- termino la oración Tyki

-Ustedes se han vuelto buenos amigos…- murmuro Vergil al voltear ligeramente a sus compañeros que los seguían

-Pues algo- dijo el Noé mientras lanzaba humo del cigarro

-Me gustan las personas fuertes…- dijo Kamui con una sonrisa

-Esperen, yo también los acompañare…- grito el joven de blanco

-Esta bien pero…- Vergil, Tyki y Kamui apuntaban al hombre con sus respectivas armas –no se ha presentado usted- dijo Vergil, mientras los otros dos sonreían

-En verdad que ustedes se entienden… mi nombre en Gin- dijo al dar señas con sus manos y sonreir

-Bueno señor Gin… vámonos- dijo el hombre de azul al dar la espalda

-Me puedes decir solo por mi nombre…- comento el hombre de blanco al ver que se alejaba el medio demonio

-No te esfuerzes ya le he dicho, pero me sigue diciendo señor…- dijo Tiky

-es un hombre muy educado… aunque a mi no me molesta que me diga joven- dijo Kamui mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca y comenzaba a caminar

-Pero nos dice señor…- murmuraron en tono depresivo los dos hombres que comenzaron a caminar


	9. SECTA

Cap. 9 SECTA

-Ey Demonio…- dijo Urahara dirigiéndose al hombre de cabellos blancos, todavía estaban en el tejado –van en serio con lo de matar al chico- pregunto

-Si abanico… la verdad no podía creerlo… el en verdad es un buen chico…- en Dante se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera –igual que todos ustedes- miro al hombre a su lado

-Wow, los demonios se ponen sentimentales- Urahara sonrio altaneramente –pienso lo mismo que tu… tan jóvenes y con problemas mayores que su estatura- dio un suspiro –Y porque lo quieren asesinar- pregunto

-Es una historia complicada abanico… pero solo te dire que es culpa de algo que tiene en su ser- el medio demonio dio un suspiro

-EY VENGAN A COMER- grito Luffy y Allen a la vez interrumpiendo la platica

-NO VAN A ALCANZAR COMIDA- dijo Kagura que tenia comida en la boca

-Tch estos nos van a dejar sin comer- Dante dio un salto bajando del tejado –MUEVETE ABANICO- entro a la casa

-_En verdad que esto es interesante- _pensó al bajar del tejado

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Tch no griten- murmuro Toshiro al despertar

-M-mi cabeza- dijo Link al tocarse la cabeza

-Se llama cruda- contesto Gintoki que también se levantaba

-DIJERON QUE NO GRITARAMOS- dijo Allen con su aura oscura

-ES CIERTO- contesto Luffy siguiendo el juego

-EY GIN-CHAN… DURMIERON AQUÍ- Kagura se unia a la tortura

-EY DONDE ESTA LA COMIDA- Dante grito desde la puerta viendo la mesa vacia

-ES CIERTO- Urahara se unia al juego

-YA CALLENSEN- gritaron todos los borrachos al mismo tiempo

-Se supone que deberían tener eso que llaman cruda ustedes también- murmuro Link mientras se levantaba –Tengo mucha sed- dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa

-Je no me hubiera imaginado verte asi de débil…- dijo Gintoki mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejando caer su cabeza también

-NO DEBERIAS DE DECIR DEBIL… TU TAMBIEN LO ESTAS- grito Dante haciendo eco en la habitación para enojo de los crudos

-Callate estúpido Demonio- dijo Toshiro mientras hacía lo mismo que los demás –donde está la comida- murmuro

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ- grito Lavi desde adentro

-ESTUPIDOS NOS DEJARON TODA LA NOCHE EN ESTE LUGAR DE MIERDA- se oyó también Okita

-Tch se me habían olvidado…- murmuro Dante al acercarse a la puerta

-Yo lo acompaño- dijo Luffy con alegría

-Yo también…- Kagura se acercaba –quiero ver sus expresiones en el rostro de los dos estúpidos- sonreía mientras los tres se alejaban

-Me divierten mis nuevos amigos…- murmuro Allen al ver la puerta y a todos a su alrededor con una sonrisa –en verdad que me hacen feliz- dio un suspiro

-Eres muy maduro para tu edad…- Urahara se acercaba al chico –no debes rendirte- dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico

-Seré fuerte señor Urahara- contesto de la misma manera, de repente un gran estruendo

-Eh- exclamaron todos al ver a Dante atravesar una de las paredes

-Señor Dante- dijo Allen al acercarse –que pasa-

-Nada… esos estúpidos mocosos se caen bien- dio una sonrisa altanera mientras se levantaba

-NO SOMOS NINGUNOS MOCOSOS- los jóvenes de cabello rojo y arena hacían su aparición, atacando al medio demonio, que esquivaba los golpes con facilidad y arrogancia

-Que está pasando- pregunto Urahara al acercarse a Allen

-Nada es solo un poco de venganza…- respondió Kagura al atravesar el agujero de la pared –espero que mate al sádico-

-Yo también quiero pelear…- murmuro con depresión Luffy al aparecer –es injusto- se sentó a hacer pucheros

-Por favor no hagan ruido- murmuro Link que se encontraba en la mesa, los otros lo apoyaron levantando las manos

-EY USTEDES- grito Urahara, con un poco de maldad para molestar a los borrachos –VENGAN CONMIGO LES MOSTRARE UN LUGAR PARA QUE PELEEN AGUSTO-

-Em está bien- Dante noqueo a los dos jóvenes en un instante –donde es- traía cargados los cuerpos

-Si ya los noqueaste… de que sirve mostrarte el lugar- dijo Allen señalando a los dos jóvenes en sus brazos

-Es cierto Dante- Luffy picaba los cuerpos de los chicos, con una sonrisa

-Tch lo hubieras matado- dijo Kagura con un poco de decepción

-Pronto despertaran- dijo Dante mientras comenzaba a caminar, siguiendo a Urahara que caminaba también, se oía su risa que cubría con su abanico

-Ey… como que se caen bien- murmuro Allen al observar la escena

-Es verdad- contesto Luffy

-Me da mala espina- dijo Gintoki que se levantaba

-Gin-chan te sientes mejor- pregunto la niña al acercarse –Eh ustedes también- miro que los otros hombres se levantaban también

-Sera interesante… no quiero perderme la muerte de ese idiota de Okita- en Toshiro se encontraba un brillo de maldad en sus ojos

-Pues yo solo quiero ver- murmuro Link que se agarraba la cabeza en signo de dolor –Vamos Gintoki y Toshiro a alcanzar a Urahara y Dante- dijo al adelantarse

-Algo paso anoche…- comento Allen al ver alejarse a los mayores –es la primera vez que oigo a Link hablarle por su nombre a alguien- sonrió al comenzar a seguir a los otros

-ESTO ES TAN DIVERTIDO… VAMOS NAKAMAS- Luffy abrazo a Kagura y se acerco corriendo al chico de cicatriz arrastrándolos hasta los demás

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Wow… un impresionante sótano- dijo Dante al soltar a los dos chicos, dejándolos caer en el suelo –Ey abanico que hiciste para meter todo esto aquí abajo- pregunto

-WOW impresionante Urahara- Link dijo mientras entraba al lugar los demás miraban con asombro lo espacioso del sótano –Tch mi cabeza- se agarro la cabeza de nuevo

-Eh hola dos puntos- dijo Urahara con una risa –te diré Link, porque tú me dices por mi nombre también- dio unas palmadas en la espalda del hombre

-MOLA- grito el chico de sombrero de paja –ESTO ES TAN MOLA- siguió insistiendo mientras veía con estrellas en los ojos el lugar –EY KAGURA ALLEN VAMOS A INVESTIGAR- agarro a los dos chicos y se los llevo, sin dejarlos reaccionar

-Esos se llevan muy bien…- dijo Gintoki al ver a los jóvenes alejarse

-Es difícil creer lo que les espera- murmuro Toshiro

-Ey tu también lees la Shonen idiota…- comento el permanente mientras observaba con rencor al oficial

-Que es la Shonen- preguntaron Urahara y Link

-NO ES NADA IMPORTANTE- grito Dante esquivando un ataque de una katana –ya despertaron idiotas mocosos-

-TU- gritaron los dos chicos mientras se levantaban señalando al hombre

-Como me pudiste dejar con este peli rojo- dijo Okita señalando a Lavi con enojo

-QUE- grito el chico de parche –fue más molestia para mí- ahora los dos chicos se encontraban peleando entre si

-Eres bueno idiota- Dijo Okita mientras esquivaba un ataque del mazo

-Je eres más fácil que un akuma- Lavi también esquivaba su ataques, al parecer estaban al mismo nivel

-MATALO- grito Kagura mientras se acercaba con los otros dos jóvenes que venían platicando entre si

-No creo que debas decir eso Kagura- dijo Toshiro al sentarse en una roca, acompañado con los demás

-Ey no se supone que estaban peleando contra Dante- comento Luffy al poner una cara de estupidez

-Je estos son iguales…- dijo Allen entre risas por la cara de su acompañante con sombrero de paja

-HEY YO TAMBIEN ME QUIERO UNIR… SE SUPONE QUE IBAN DETRÁS DE MI IDIOTAS- interrumpió Dante la pelea que seguía en empate –NUNCA VAN A TERMINAR SI CONTINUAN ASI- agarro sus cabezas y las choco entre si

-Ey déjalos que se ma…- Kagura es interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo –Que pasa-

Todos corrieron para salir de la tienda

-BUENAS TARDES A TODOS- dijo una voz conocida hacía eco a lo alto de una pequeña casa –No me gusta pelear con niños- lanzo a un pequeño de cabellos rojos que se encontraba inconsciente

-Fiuu una niña tan pequeña y así de fuerte… tendrá esperanzas en el futuro- otro chico aparecía lanzando también a una niña de cabellos negros

-No deberían desperdiciar sus fuerzas con niños… señor Tyki y joven Kamui- un hombre de cabello plateado y gabardina azul aparecía, seguido por otro de cabello y vestimenta blanca

-Gin- grito Urahara al ver a sus empleados en el suelo –Quienes son- pregunto al volver a la calma, acercándose a los niños

-Tch- exclamo Toshiro, al ver unos hombres de negro acercarse

-Todavía no empieza la diversión… y ya vienen a arruinarlo- dijo Okita mientras se sobaba la cabeza, por el golpe que le dio Dante en el sótano

-Que pasa señor Vergil- pregunto Gin, al parecer era el único que no entendía

-Ey porque se cortan la venas- pregunto Urahara al ver tal sangrienta escena, mientras salía de la casa

-Va a empezar de nuevo- los dos gemelos medios demonios dijeron a la vez

-Sera en otra ocasión- Kamui y Tyki se acercaron a sus otros compañeros

-INOCENCIA ACTIVATE- grito Kagura mientras se lanzaba hacia el enemigo, pero un fuerte dolor la detiene cayendo inconsciente en instantes, siendo cachada por Okita –Estúpida China- murmuro

-Vamos de nuevo- dijo Gintoki al acercarse al grupo

-Me está cansando tanto viaje- comento Toshiro

-Me duele mi cabeza- murmuro Link ignorando la situacion

-Es divertida tu expresión- comento Luffy mientras apuntaba al joven de cabello dorado

-Ey se encuentra bien- pregunto Allen al señalar a la niña inconsciente

-Solo se esforzó por la inocencia- contesto Lavi

-Bien chico ya sabes que hacer- Dante tomo el hombre del joven de cicatriz

-QUE ESTA PASANDO- grito Urahara al no entender nada

-Sera en otra ocasión… hermanito- murmuro Vergil al desaparecer con la luz que se formo con la sangre de los encapuchados

-HERMANO- pregunto Urahara mientras la luz se acercaba

-Te lo explicaremos después Urahara- dijo Link mientras eran cubiertos por la inocencia de Allen

XXXXXXXXXX

-QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE- grito Urahara al salir debajo de la capa blanca

-Nunca lo había visto enojado… bueno no es común- dijo Gintoki señalando al de gorra verde y blanca

-Donde estamos- pregunto Lavi al ver a su alrededor

-Parece una fabrica abandonada- respondió Allen

-NO ME IGNOREN- insistia Urahara

-Que es este mundo…- dijo Link al voltear a ver a Gintoki, ya que al parecer conocía todos los lugares que habían visitado

-N-no se- respondió el permanente mientras tragaba saliva – será una nuava creación- se pregunto

-MOLA- grito Luffy mientras veía su alrededor –D-DA M-MIEDO- con voz entrecortada dijo

-Tch- exclamo Toshiro al ver el lugar

-Estamos en mi mundo- comento Dante al ganarse una mirada de todos –esta es la fabrica…- señalo un libro en medio de un circulo

-No se ve tan lindo… como yo me lo había imaginado, el mundo de los dioses- susurro Gintoki, siendo escuchado por Okita que se encontraba cargando a Kagura

-SIGUEN IGNORANDOME- volvió a gritar Urahara al ver el lugar extraño, dio un suspiro y se controlo –Y bien- miro a Dante

-Te dijimos que no eramos de tu mundo… pues esos putos encapuchado siempre aparecían transportándonos de un lugar a otro… aun no entiendo para que- saco sus armas y señalo hacia la oscuridad –RESPONDAN SECTA DE OTAKUS- grito con arrogancia mientras de las sombras salian varios hombres, casi un ejercito

-Supongo que eres tu el líder- pregunto Toshiro al señalar al hombre de sotana morada

-Tienes que ser estúpido como para no darte cuenta- dijo Okita provocando una mirada de odio del otro oficial

-WOW QUIEN ES EL LIDER- pregunto Luffy mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Allen se acerco y le tomo el hombro dando un suspiro

-Vaya si hay esupidos…- dijo Lavi

-Y bien quien contesta- comento Urahara mientras dejaba su cuerpo atrás

-Eh- exclamaron todos (menos Gintoki) al verlo caminar alejándose de su cuerpo

-Idiota necesitas eso para pelear…- en tono de burla Dante dijo señalando el cuerpo del otro

-No, demonio- en Urahara se formo una sonrisa tomando su baston

-Desde cuando usas baston- pregunto Lavi señalando el objeto en las manos del otro –Y porque dejas tu cuerpo… estas muerto-

-Yo les explico…- Gintoki explico brevemente la situacion de Urahara antes de ser interrumpidos

-Ya es hora…- murmuro el Lider

-Hora de que- pregunto Link al sacar sus navajas

-De que Dante, hijo de Sparda se una a nosotros- contesto

-Idiotas… nadie tocara a mis nakamas- Luffy se dirigió al frente en señal de protección

-Ju chico no es necesario… yo me encargo- Dante acaricio la cabeza del joven –Y bien que estúpido les dijo que me uniria a una secta de otakus- comento con arrogancia señalando al grupo con sus armas

-Es cierto… pero no dije que le preguntaríamos… ni mucho menos que fuera por su voluntad- todos los encapuchados los rodearon

-Necesitas mas que eso…-Dante es interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo proveniente del techo que caia a pedazos, de repende ve a Okita caer

-Q-Que- tartamudeo Gintoki y Toshiro al ver la escena

-Ey Okita- grito Lavi al acercarse

-No se encontraba con la joven Kagura- pregunto Link

-KAGURA- grito Luffy al voltear para todos lados -Q-Que demonios- murmuro al ver que se encontraba sujetando al medio demonio

-Veo que tiene compañeros con oscuridad en su corazón…- dijo el Lider entre risas –y son muy fuertes, con ellos bastara-

-Ey Allen…- Luffy le tomo del hombre al chico que caminaba en dirección al medio demonio, el chico de cicatriz golpeo fuertemente al joven de sombrero de paja mandándolo al suelo

-EY ALLEN QUE TE PASA- reclamo Lavi ante la acción

-Tch- exclamo Gintoki –el no debería de salir… no aun-

-De que hablas- preguntaron Urahara y Link al ver la expresión del permanente

-El catorceavo- murmuro

-QUE- exclamaron todos los de D gray man, al ver que el chico también sujetaba la medio demonio con fuerza

-Un ataque cobarde- murmuro Dante al ver a los chicos sometiéndolo

-Es su lado Yato…- pregunto Toshiro, Gintoki afirmo dudosamente con la cabeza

Los dos jóvenes mostraban cambios en su actitud, la niña mostraba sus ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa desquiciada, Allen tenía el color de piel y ojos diferentes a los suyos ademas de una sonrisa oscura

-TU CATORCEAVO, DEJA AL CHICO EN PAZ- gritaron Urahara y Link –TAMBIEN TU KAGURA, DESPIERTA-

-e-el esta controlando la duda en el corazón de estos chicos…- respondió con dificultad Allen –los dos tienen miedo de si mismos-

Todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados ante el comentario del catorceavo, al parecer no lo tenia bajo control total

-S-Son muy fuertes- se quejo Dante al ser inclinado –JE, mocosos como ustedes son interesantes- murmuro


	10. OMAKE MALIGNO

OMAKE MALIGNO

Es solo un capítulo especial… como actuarían todos los villanos entre si

XXXXXXXXXX

En el mundo de D gray man

-Mmmm donde estamos- pregunto Kamui al ver que estaba en una habitación oscura, adornada con cuadros viejos y un gran órgano al fondo

-Esto es el arca- contesto Tyki al sonreír levemente -Y bien eres extranjero- pregunto el hombre al chico que miraba con detenimiento la habitación

-¿Extranjero?... se puede decir- contesto sin voltearlo a ver –tienen comida- dijo al ver una gran mesa servida

-Si… adelante…- comento el Noé, al dar señas de pase al joven Yato, aunque no era necesario ya que este ya estaba en la mesa, devorando los platillos

-Wow de gran apetito- en Tyki se veía una gran gota de sudor, al ver que el chico ya había acabado con la mitad de los alimentos en menos de 5 minutos

-Y bien… que es esa mentada alianza- pregunto el chico con la boca llena, mirando levemente al hombre que estaba sentado enfrente

-_No tiene educación… no se habla con la boca llena- _pensó Tyki al ver que el chico seguía comiendo

-Jojojo- interrumpió un hombre regordete con una enorme sonrisa y sombrero de copa, además de un color enfermizo de piel –este es el joven que querías que conociera Tyki-pon- comento al tomar asiento en la silla principal

-No me diga Tyki-pon- dijo entre suspiros el Noé del placer

-Y este quien es- dijo Kamui al voltear a ver al recién llegado, después se dispuso a seguir comiendo –me gusta la comida de la Tierra-

-¿Tierra?- dijeron con confusión los dos Noé -Mi nombre es el Conde del Milenio- respondió el regordete, ignorando el último comentario

-Mmmm… ya veo… y bien que es lo que quieren- insistió el joven al bajar el último platillo, ya que no había nada más que comer en la mesa

-Tengo información de que vieron a los exorcistas con extranjeros extraños igual que tu- dijo el Conde –Y según lo que vi… es un hombre de cabellos blanco y una niña de cabello rosado… fuertes al parecer-

-Ya veo… donde están… tengo cuentas pendientes- contesto el joven Yato al sonreír despreocupadamente y tronarse los nudillos.

-Si están con los exorcistas… es más fácil que ellos vengan hacia a ti- interrumpió una chiquilla al entrar a la habitación

-Oh Road…- dijo el Conde con sorpresa

-Nunca habia visto a alguien con el pelo rosa... es extraño- comento la chiquilla señalando al chico que sonreía al ver que esta le tocaba el cabello con fascinacion

-No mato niños... porque estos pueden crecer y hacerse fuertes- comento el extranjero manteniendo su sonrisa despreocupada

-Mph... un comentario interesante- murmuro Road al abrazar al chico Yato

-Ey Road no deberias hacer eso... - comento Tyki señalando a la Noe que abrazaba al foraneo, a este no le parecia interesar la accion -es raro que te agrade alguien- dijo al cerrar sus ojos y recargarse en su mano, en signo de fastidio

-Y bien... de donde es usted- pregunto el Conde

-Soy un extranjero... nada mas- contesto el joven al mostrar sus grandes ojos azules y sonreir sadicamente

-Serias un buen muñeco para mi coleccion- murmuro Road, al morderse la uña y ver al chico que sonreia

-No digas eso Road... el es un invitado- dijo Tyki a la niña que solo le saco la lengua en respuesta

-Diganme... a quien debo matar- comento el joven Yato al verlos con una sonrisa y ponerse de pie

-Jojojo en verdad que eres interesante chico- dijo el Conde al ver la extraña reacción del joven –Tyki-pon te llevara… no es así- volteo a ver al otro Noé que afirmo con la cabeza y dio un suspiro

-Ya le dije que no me llamara asi Conde- comento Tyki al ponerse de pie y acercarse al extraño que esperaba ansioso

-Yo también quiero ir…- dijo Road al acercarse a los dos hombres que estaban a punto de irse, pero es detenida por el conde

-Usted tiene tarea Jovencita- dijo el gordito al ponerse una banda en la cabeza que decía "tarea", esta solo vio con tristeza como los dos desaparecían en una de las puertas que se abrió paso

* * *

En el mundo de One Piece

-Em…. Ey Kamui… donde estamos- decía un hombre de apariencia aristócrata, que se encontraba sentado en una piedra fumando con tranquilidad –esto no parece un lugar que conozca- veía el mar y la selva a su alrededor

-Fiuu parece que viajamos de nuevo, Tyki- contestaba despreocupadamente un joven de piel pálida, que estaba viendo a su alrededor con detenimiento, cubriéndose el sol debajo de una palmera –es bueno saber que no perdí mi paraguas- se acerco al hombre de piel gris, que movía el objeto con armonía

-Por que usas paraguas… hace un hermoso día- comento Tyki al entregarle el paraguas a su dueño, sacando un poco de humo de su boca

-Usted porque usa traje… hace mucho calor- respondió con un poco de ironía el chico de cabellos rosas mientras abría la sombrilla

-Tch… supongo que tienes razón…- dijo el Noé al quitarse su saco y ponerlo a un lado –y bien… donde estamos- pregunto al chico que solo sonreía

-No se- contesto rápidamente dejándose caer en el suelo, Tyki solo se cayó hacia un lado (típica escena de anime ante una respuesta tonta) –pero este viaje me sirvió para conocer gente fuerte…- sonrió sádicamente mientras dejaba ver sus ojos azules

-Tch… un chico bastante interesante… Kamui- comento el Noé mientras se levantaba –bueno… supongo que no es necesario saber mucho el uno del otro, solo basta…. Con que tengamos los mismos intereses- se dibujaba una sonrisa igual de sádica que su compañero

-Y bien… a donde vamos- pregunto el joven Yato al mirar de nuevo alrededor –esto es algo fastidioso…- se dibujaba en él, una sonrisa despreocupada –quiero pelear de nuevo con esos chicos… el de cabellos blancos es bastante interesante- recordaba la pelea con el exorcista

-Mmm.… cierto… y tantos hombres con cabello blanco… pensé que el Chaval era el único- comento con tono igual de despreocupado el Noé, mientras miraba al cielo y encendía otro cigarrillo

-¿Chaval?... bueno… no me importa el nombre de ellos… mientras peleen bien- contesto el chico de cabello rosado, su acompañante solo sonrió – y bien a donde vamos- insistió, dando una sonrisa

-Tch… es tan aburrido tener que caminar… y con este sol- contesto Tyki mientras se levantaba y ponía su saco en el hombro –vamos a preguntar- cambio su apariencia formal por una descuidada, su tono de piel se aclareció y sus marcas en la frente desaparecieron

-Wow… eso no lo había visto… bueno no importa- comento Kamui, cuando el otro se acomodaba unos grandes anteojos tapando sus ojos cafés –Te ves más normal con esa apariencia- comento el joven Yato al levantarse

-Tch… y lo dice el que tiene el cabello rosa- contesto con sarcasmo Tyki mientras caminaba siguiendo al chico que se había adelantado

XXXXXXXX

-Fiuu que pueblo mas extraño- comento Kamui al ver con detenimiento el lugar –llamas mucho la atención Tyki- dijo al señalar al hombre que se encontraba a un lado

-Eh… ¿yo?... eres tu- contesto el otro despreocupadamente, dando un suspiro –vamos a preguntar…- en un instante las calles se vaciaron

-Los espantaste- comento el joven Yato, señalando de nuevo al Noé con vestimentas de vagabundo

-Tch… ya te dije que no soy yo… de seguro mataste a alguien sin que yo me diera cuenta- contesto Tyki con una pequeña vena saltada en la frente y apretaba fuertemente los dientes

-EY USTEDES QUITENSE DE EN MEDIO SI NO QUIEREN MORIR- interrumpió la discusión un hombre de apariencia grotesca que los miraba con altaneria

-Em…- los dos sádicos se quedaron viendo por un momento, después siguieron caminando ignorando a toda la banda que venían detrás del gran hombre

-LES ESTOY HABLANDO ESTUPIDOS PUEBLERINOS- volvió a gritar el hombre, dando señas que les taparan el paso (no sabe con quién se meten -.-)

-Que gente tan grosera… es falta de educación gritarle a la gente…- comento el hombre de grandes anteojos dando una ligera sonrisa

-No me importa la educación Tyki… pero espero que sea entretenido- contesto Kamui con una sonrisa, al ver que la piel de su compañero se volvía gris sin cambiar su ropa casual, pero desapareciendo los grandes anteojos, dejando ver su mirada color miel –eres extraño- comento

-Mph… mira quien lo dice…- contesto el hombre al tirar su cigarro –Tease… es hora de comer…- de las palmas de sus manos salieron dos enormes mariposas negras –mátenlos lentamente Tease… disfruten el momento- dijo al mostrar una sonrisa sádica, al ver que de las dos mariposas en sus manos, salían millones de ellas de tamaño normal

-Ey no me vas a dejar con que jugar…- comento con decepción el joven Yato al ver como los hombres eran devorados por las mariposas del Noé –Ey de donde las sacaste- pregunto al ver que estas, después de comer, regresaron a las manos de Tyki

-Es solo un regalo que me dio el Conde- contesto el hombre mientras encendía un cigarro

-Conde… ah, es el gordito que me presentaste cuando te conocí…- comento Kamui

-Si es ese- contesto entre risas el Noé

-Por sus habilidades… he de suponer que no son de aquí… - interrumpió una voz fría y autoritaria llamando la atención de los dos hombres

-Eh… se parece al señor gabardina roja… como me dijo que se llamaba…- Tyki se quedo pensativo al analizar al recién llegado, traía una gabardina azul su cabello plateado peinado elegantemente hacia atrás y su mirada penetrante

-Mmmm…- Kamui también se quedo pensativo

-Supongo que conocieron al estúpido de mi hermano… mi nombre es Vergil Sparda- contesto el hombre saludando cortésmente, dando una leve reverencia

-En serio es tu hermano… entonces eres fuerte- comento el Noé –me llamo Tyki Mikk- comento al saludar igual de cortes

-Así que tu eres Vergil… ese hombre me dijo que me llevaría bien contigo…- dijo el joven Yato al entre abrir sus ojos –a mi no me gusta eso de la cortesía… me llamo Kamui- contesto simplemente sin hacer reverencia como los otros dos

-Ya veo… el idiota de Dante ha estado hablando de mi…- comento el hombre de gabardina azul al sonreír ligeramente –supongo que estamos buscando lo mismo-

-Si te refieres a las presas…- respondió Kamui con una sonrisa

-Estamos buscando lo mismo- termino Tyki al sonreír igual de sádico que su acompañante

-Mph… misma sed de sangre… me parecen interesantes… no son totalmente humanos… por lo que veo- comento Vergil al cerrar levemente sus ojos y mostrar una ligera sonrisa

-Tu tampoco… o miento- respondió Kamui al entre abrir sus ojos –y bien… quieres pelear conmigo- señalo al hombre con su paraguas, ya que en ese momento una gran nube tapo el sol

-Sería interesante… joven Kamui- Vergil se ponía en posición, fueron varios minutos de silencio, mirándose uno al otro esperando un movimiento

-No creo que debamos pelear entre nosotros…- Tyki se interpuso, señalando a los dos hombres con las Tease, mirándolos con gracia mientras sonreía apretando su cigarrillo entre dientes –supongo que usted… señor Vergil… al igual que nosotros no sabemos qué está pasando- cerro los puños desapareciendo a las mariposas, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sacando humo del cigarrillo –Vamos por nuestras presas- miro a los dos hombres

-Supongo que tienes razón Señor Tyki…- el hombre de azul volvió a su posición dando la espalda y comenzando a caminar –es por aquí- señalo a lo lejos sin voltear a verlos

-Tch… no es necesario que me digas Señor… solo dime por mi nombre- dijo el Noé al comenzar a caminar –vamos Kamui- volteo a ver al joven que seguía en posición

-Tyki… en verdad me quitas la diversión… te pareces a un viejo que conozco- respondió el joven Yato, dando una sonrisa despreocupada mientras abría su sombrilla, ya que el sol estaba de vuelta –te lo pasare por ahora- le susurro al Noé mientras lo pasaba de largo

-Tch… ¿viejo… y señor? En verdad me veo tan grande- dijo entre dientes Tyki al ver como se alejaban los dos hombres –esto se está poniendo interesante- murmuro al comenzar a caminar –ESPERENME- grito al ver que perdía de vista a sus acompañantes

* * *

En el mundo de Bleach

-Donde estaremos ahora- comento Tyki al recostarse en el pasto y prender un cigarro

-No se... pero es algo molesto que interrumpan la diversion- dijo Kamui al recordar la interrrupcion de los encapuchados, se encontraba sentado a un lado del Noe

-Tal vez tengan razon... esos encapuchados no sabemos que planean- contesto Vergil al limpiar su katana

-Todos me estan ignorando- dijo el Noe al ver que nadie respondia su pregunta inicial, apretando su cigarro entre dientes con una vena saltada en signo de enojo

-Joven Kamui... no pierda esto... ya que el sol le hace daño- comento el hombre de gabardina azul al lanzarle al joven Yato su sombrilla

-Eh... le hace daño el sol- pregunto Tyki al sentarse y ver al chico que observaba su paraguas con una sonrisa tipica de el

-Como sabe eso... Vergil- dijo Kamui al ver al hombre que seguia limpiando su katana

-Es facil... el color de su piel y tratas de no estar en el sol por mucho tiempo- contesto el hombre de cabellera blanca al clavar su penetrante mirada en el chico

-Ey... me estan ignorando de nuevo- comento el Noe del placer al ver que sus dos acompañantes continuaban su rutina, sin ponerle atencion a este -Tch- dijo al recostarse de nuevo

Paso algo de tiempo, y los tres decidieron descansar antes de ir en búsqueda de sus presas, como Kamui les decía

-Tenemos visitas...- murmuro Vergil al ponerse de pie y acomodar su katana, sus dos acompañantes estaban dormidos

-Supongo... que ustedes son muy habiles- dijo un hombre de ropas y cabello blanco al aparecer, saltando de una abertura en el cielo

-Quien es usted señor Blanco- comento Tyki al sentarse y encender otro cigarro (ese hombre fuma mucho)

-Les dire en el Hueco mundo- contesto el hombre de ojos rasgados al señalar que entraran en el agujero en el cielo, que seguia abierto

-¿Hueco mundo?- pregunto el Noe al ponerse de pie -Ey Kamui despierta- dijo al joven que seguia dormido

-Em... tengo hambre- fue lo primero que dijo el chico al levantarse -a donde vamos- pregunto a sus dos compañeros al ver que comenzaban a seguir al extraño

-Al hueco mundo- respondio Vergil -solo le digo una cosa señor- dijo al ver al extraño que estaba enfrente

-Que si es una trampa... usted no saldra vivo de esta- termino Tyki, el hombre de ropas blancas estaba siendo apuntado por las armas de los tres aliados (katana, paraguas y las tease), dos de ellos sonreian sadicamente (Tyki y Kamui)

-Wow... muy peligroso señores... pero les aseguro que no es una trampa... sus presencias llamaron la atencion del señor Aizen- contesto el amenazado al levantar sus manos, mientras sudaba y reia

-Confiaremos en usted... señor- dijo Vergil al guardar su arma y saltar en el agujero

-Bien vamos- comento Kamui al seguir al otro

-Estos dos son tan despreocupados... -murmuro Tyki al caminar, como si estuviera subiendo escalones hacia su destino

-Jojojo son interesantes... todos- dijo el extraño al saltar y desaparecer el hueco

XXXXXXXX

-Wow aqui es de noche- comento el Noe al ver el extraño lugar donde llegaron -Ey Vergil... esta bien que confiemos en el señor blanco- dijo al señalar al que aterrizaba junto de el

-Claro señor Tyki- contesto el hombre de gabardina azul

-Solo dígame por mi nombre- murmuro el Noe al ve que este le seguia hablando por señor

-Tengo hambre... no he comido desde que estábamos en tu mundo Tyki- dijo Kamui al tocarse su estomago, con su paraguas en el hombro

-No se preocupen comeran-contesto el de vestimenta blanca, todos siguieron a este hombre, que les mostraba un camino hacia adentro del castillo este era totalmete blanco y sin adorno alguno -llegamos- señalo una enorme puerta, al entrar estaba un hombre de cabellos cafes sentado

-Buenas tardes señor- comentaron Tyki y Vergil, dando muestras de su educacion, Kamui solo levanto su mano en signo de saludo, mientras el de ropas blancas se retiraba a cerrar la puerta manteniéndose al lado de esta

-Ustedes tienen un gran reiatsu señores- dijo el hombre al aparecer enfrente de los recien llegados -mi nombre es Aizen- saludo cortesmente

-¿Reiatsu? ultimamente he escuchado palabras extrañas- murmuro Tyki al mirar hacia el techo y poner sus manos en los bolsillos

-Parece fuerte Aizen... que te parece una pelea...- comento Kamui al entre abrir sus ojos, mirando al hombre con detenimiento

-Seria interesante joven... pero no tengo tiempo para eso- contesto el hombre al desaparecer y volver a sentarse en su trono -he detectado mas reiatsus iguales a los de ustedes... llamando la atencion de varios menos- comento al recargarse en su mano, el joven yato dio un suspiro al ver que era ignorado

-Menos- pregunto Tyki -bueno no importa- se contesto el solo

-Y a que debemos su llamado... señor Aizen- pregunto Vergil, clavando sus ojos plateados en el hombre sentado

-Solo para preguntarles... de que lado estan- comento el ex capitan -y si conocen a los recien llegados-

-Claro que los conocemos- contesto Kamui al tronarse sus nudillos

-Y no estamos de ningun lado... señor Aizen- comento Tyki al sacar humo de la boca

-Solo no se meta en nuestro camino...- dijo Vergil al dar la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta, pero es detenido al oir un gruñido

-Ey Kamui... en verdad que si tienes hambre- comento entre risas Tyki al señalar a su joven acompañante que sonreía y se frotaba el estomago

-Vamos... les prometi comida- dijo el hombre de ropas blancas al abrir la enorme puerta, saliendo los invitados seguido por este.

-Vuelves en seguida... Gin- ordeno Aizen, este solo bajo la cabeza en signo de comprensión mientras cerraba la puerta

XXXXXXXXX

En el mundo de Vergil

-Alguien me puede explicar que esta sucediendo... y donde estamos- pregunto Gin al observar a su alrededor

-Algo esta volando encima de nosotros- comento Tyki con asombro al observar luces en el cielo

-Es un avion señor Tyki- contesto Vergil, el hombre solo puso cara de duda

-Esto se esta poniendo aburrido... solo pudimos luchar contra unos niños- dijo Kamui al recordar el hecho del anterior mundo

-Es cierto... no pude pelear contra el chaval... o uno de sus compañeros- el Noe se deprimió junto al Yato, lamentando no haber tenido una buena pelea

-Y bien... quien me va a responder- dijo Gin al ver que todos lo ignoraban

-Bienvenidos... señores- una voz interrumpía, proveniente de la oscuridad -No esperábamos que tuviera amigos... señor Vergil- se mostró un encapuchado

-No somos amigos... somos aliados- contestaron los 4 hombres al sacar sus respectivas armas y señalar al extraño

-Lo siento... pero no estamos interesados en ustedes... solo en Vergil Sparda- comento el hombre de capucha negra, al momento eran rodeados por mas hombres que salian de la oscuridad

-Y a que debo su interes- pregunto Vergil

-Queremos que se una a nosotros... solo lo entretuvimos mandándolo a otros mundos... para que todo estuviera preparado... por si usted no acepta, claro- contesto el encapuchado

-Humanos idiotas... un hijo de Sparda no se unira a ustedes... personas que leen cosas sin importacias- comento el hombre de gabardina azul, mostrando un libro que saco de sus ropas

-Ya veo... usted se lo llevo- comento uno de los encapuchados señalando el libro

-Eso que es-pregunto Gin, señalando el objeto en las manos del medio demonio

-Espero que sea entretenido- interrumpio Kamui al abrir sus ojos, mientras apuntaba con su paraguas a los extraños que tomaban posicion de batalla

-Eso es... la Shonen Jump- contesto uno de los encapuchados al dar señal de ataque

-Tease... diviértanse- dijo Tyki al transformar su arma en miles de mariposas negras, que volaban a su alrededor esperando ordenes

-Interesante habilidad...- comento Gin al ver las mariposas -zanpaku- saco su katana sonriendo alegremente, entre abriendo sus ojos

-No le sera facil que me una a ustedes... señores- contesto Vergil al tirar el pequeño libro, y tomar posicion de ataque

* * *

**Y aqui se acaba el omake... espero que le haya gustado... bye**


	11. Pelea

-Hasta que por fin nos pasas… autor estúpido- Gintoki reclamaba

-Oh vamos… no te enojes… además soy autora- conteste –y no me provoques… que puedo matarte en mi historia, y hacer que cada uno de los personajes bailen arriba de tu cuerpo-

-Gulp… perdón- contesto el permanente temblorosamente

-Je… no es necesario que lo escribas… encantado bailo arriba de su cuerpo- dijo Dante al darle palmadas al permanente que lo miro con desprecio

-Que pasa… no estábamos rodeados- pregunto Luffy con una cara de estupidez extrema

-No lo entiendo- Link salía acompañado de Lavi que solo miraba con interés el panorama en blanco

-Tch… estúpida autora… sigue con tu historia… ya quiero fumar- Toshiro dijo al momento de señalarme

-Habla la necesidad de nicotina… no tu estúpido Toshiro- Okita salía con una mirada sarcástica

-Bueno… hay que ponerse a trabajar… y ustedes más les vale no perder- reclame al señalarlo

-Pero tú eres la que decides…- interrumpió Kagura –dependemos de ti- hiso pucharon ante la idea

-Tienes razón… así que ánimos y recen por que no les den una paliza- conteste al momento de desaparecerlos –bien a comenzar-

XXXXXXX

Cap. 10 Pelea

-Bastardos…- comento Luffy al ponerse de pie –usar de esa forma a un camarada… no te lo perdonare- comenzaba a sacar humo de su cuerpo – Gear Second – comenzó a golpear a todos los encapuchados presentes, pero estos se paraban como si nada –que demonios- dijo el chico al tomar su brazo

-Eso es… demonios- comento Lavi al darle de palmadas al joven pirata

-Supongo que no será fácil- comento Gintoki

-Idiota… era obvio- contesto Toshiro al sacar su espada

-Bien… supongo que esto no será un divertido juego- dijo Urahara al convertir su bastón en una katana

-No creo que sea un juego… esto va muy en serio Urahara- comento Link al poner posición

-Maldita sea… esa china me pagara ese golpe- murmuro Okita al ponerse de pie

-Es una lástima… sigues vivo- comento con decepción Toshiro

-Es bueno que hayas despertado… mientras tú estabas durmiendo… no dimos cuenta que estábamos rodeados por demonios- dijo Gintoki con calma y sarcasmo

-¿Demonios?... bueno eso no importa… ahora hay que salvar a nuestros Nakamas- comento Luffy con seriedad, de su cuerpo seguía saliendo humo

-Pero todavía no me queda claro… para que nos necesitaban a nosotros- pregunto Lavi al ponerse enfrente del grupo y señalando con su mazo al líder

-Nosotros solo necesitamos al hijo de Sparda…-respondió- aunque necesitábamos la sangre de alguien fuerte, para hacer doblegar a un medio demonio, por eso es que los trajimos… ustedes que fueron creados poderosos… serán nuestro sacrificio- comento el líder de los encapuchados al dar la seña de ataque –pero con estos niños basta… no necesitamos a los demás-

-QUE DICES IDIOTA… QUE PRETENDES- grito Dante que seguía siendo sujetado por Allen y Kagura

-No es obvio…- contesto el encapuchado al acercarse y sacar una navaja –te unirás con tu hermano… aunque la compañía que el traía fue más difícil de manejar… solo pudimos sacarles un poco de sangre… pero con eso basto- de entre las sombras salía Vergil, su piel totalmente oscura resaltando el color blanco de su mirada y cabello

-WOW… NO ME ESPERABA QUE HUBIERAN ATRAPADO PRIMERO A MI IDIOTA HERMANO- comento con ironía Dante –maldito estúpido… cuando salga de esto… te descuartizare y le daré tu mierda de restos a los perros-

-Vaya… aun en tu situacion no pierdes el coraje… era de esperarse… pero cuando estés bajo mi control, serás el más fiel súbdito- contesto el de capucha morada al tomar la mano de Allen y cortarle las venas sin que este reaccionara –no es necesario que vivan… ya no me servirán de nada- dijo al seguir con Kagura y hacer lo mismo

-IDIOTA… DEJALOS EN PAZ- grito Urahara al encontrarse detrás del encapuchado, pero es detenido por Vergil

-Vergil… has tu trabajo y mátalos- ordeno el líder, al ver que seguían vivos y luchando contra los demás súbditos

-Tch… yo no puedo moverme… porque no puedo moverme… - dijo el medio demonio al tratarse de zafar –no son tan fuertes como yo- dijo al ver que seguían desangrándose los jóvenes –Tch-

-Claro que no… pero eso cambio al entrar a esta fabrica… esa era la trampa, hacer que entraras a ella- respondió el encapuchado

Un circulo de sangre se formo alrededor del cazador, los dos chicos cayeron de rodillas pero aun sujetando al medio demonio –Maldita sea… resistan mocosos- murmuro al ver que los chicos perdían color –Tch… no vinieron conmigo solo para morir- dijo con ironía, los jóvenes seguían sin contestar

-Vaya… empezaron sin nosotros- una voz hiso eco en la fabrica –Buenas noches señores- apareció Tyki detrás de Allen, apartándolo de inmediato del hombre de rojo –este chico no puede morir… no aun-

-Mi hermana tan débil… pero no puedo permitir que muera de esa manera tan patética- Kamui también aparecía quitando a su hermana también

-Que tenemos aquí… a los villanos salvadores- contesto Dante con ironía –pero llegaron tarde- señalo el circulo de luz que se formaba a su alrededor –idiotas-

-Vaya a pesar que llegamos para ayudar… eres un irrespetuoso- apareció Gin de entre las sombras

XXXXXXXX

-Je… no me esperaba esto… una alianza entre villanos y los buenos- murmuro Gintoki al ver a los hombres a lo lejos

-No te entretengas idiota…- dijo Toshiro al esquivar un ataque

-Tch… una alianza con los Noé- murmuro Link al cortar a unos hombres

-Vamos no digas eso… aunque no me agrada la idea… creo que ellos están en nuestra misma situacion- dijo Lavi al levantar su mazo y golpear a unos encapuchados

-Son muy difíciles de derrotar- murmuro Okita, al ver que estos continuaban levantándose

-Esto es muy divertido- dijo Luffy al golpear una y otra vez a los encapuchados que se levantaban, todos se quedaron viéndolo por un rato dando un suspiro

XXXXXXXXXX

-Yo me encargo de ellos…- apareció Urahara con leves heridas, al señalar a los jóvenes que estaban en brazos de sus salvadores –mis habilidades son útiles-

-Oh vaya… estas vivo a pesar de haber luchado con Vergil- dijo Kamui al lanzarle a su hermana –bien que comience la fiesta… vamos Tyki- señalo al hombre que entregaba al exorcista

-Eres más calmado que tu amigo… verdad- comento Urahara al ver que el Noé encendía un cigarro este solo sonrió y comenzó a alejarse

-Piensan que harán la diferencia más de ustedes- dijo el líder al ver que los tres recién llegados se acercaban a él –ahora… tengo bajo mi control a dos medios demonios- señalo al de gabardina roja que se acercaba, con un cambio de apariencia igual que su hermano

-Eso solo lo hará mas divertido… señor- contesto Gin

-Tienes razón señor blanco… después de todo… estoy interesado en pelear con los dos- dijo Kamui al tronarse los nudillos –verdad Tyki- el hombre de gris solo afirmo con la cabeza al acercarse

-Ey porque a él y Vergil si les llamas por su nombre- pregunto el hombre de ropas blancas

-Es porque ellos… son mejores que tú- contesto sonriendo el joven Yato para depresión del shinigami traidor

-Je… un comentario bastante duro, Kamui- murmuro Tyki al tirar su cigarro –Tease… es hora de divertirse- salían unas mariposas de sus manos transformándolas en armas –es hora de bailar… señores- dijo al desaparecer

-No sé bailar Tyki…- contesto despreocupadamente el chico de vestimentas chinas –pero espero que sea divertido este juego- abrió en su totalidad sus ojos azules acompañado de una sonrisa sádica

-Estoy rodeado de gente tan cruel y con una gran sed de sangre…- comento Gin que veía con gracia, como sus dos compañeros de alianza se abalanzaban a los dos medios demonios –eso lo hace divertido e interesante- mostro una mirada seria al sonreír y desaparecer

XXXXXXXX

-Espere Allen… todavía no se recupera- Urahara veía como el chico de cicatriz se ponía de pie, mientras el trataba las heridas de la niña Yato

-¿Allen?... yo soy el catorceavo, el muchacho no se recupera… así que me toca salir a mi- contesto el chico con un tono diferente a la usual, volteando a ver al shinigami que se quedo en silencio y sonrió ante su cambio de apariencia

-Sabes… es difícil tratar con una personalidad que es muy diferente a la del chico- contesto Urahara al ponerse de pie –ahora hay que tratar con los dos medios demonios- se acerco a su cuerpo he ingreso una pequeña esfera –encárgate de la niña- ordeno al cuerpo que afirmo con la cabeza

-Extrañas habilidades… señor- dijo el catorceavo al ver que el cuerpo se movía –bueno no es importante ahora… hay que tratar con esos encapuchados…- dijo al dar la espalda –tratar de matar a un Noé… solo la inocencia y otro Noé pueden hacer eso- tapo su rostro al formar una sonrisa sádica

-Sabes… ese tipo de expresiones dan miedo- murmuro Urahara con un tono de depresión

-Todavía no recupero todas mis habilidades de Noé… pero creo que será suficiente- comento el músico al comenzar a escucharse una tonada de fondo –mis habilidades… son…-

XXXXXXXX

-Ey estúpido permanente- gritaba Toshiro al aterrizar

-Que quieres mayora- contesto el ojos de pez muerto al patear a un encapuchado

-¿Mayora?... buen apodo- dijo Lavi en tono de burla al activar un sello de fuego

-Tiene más… ese hombre tiene un horrendo nombre- contesto Okita al ponerse a su lado y esquivando un ataque de su superior del shinsegumi

-Eh… se escucha una música- comento Luffy al desactivar el Gear Second

-Que es lo que está pasando- pregunto Link al acercarse al grupo y ver con atención que la mayoría de los encapuchados caían en forma de dolor

-Bueno… basta de estar jugando no creen… no podemos dejar que los villanos se vean mejor que nosotros en esta historia- comento Gintoki al tomar posición

-Supongo que tienes razón… hay que usar lo que adquirimos en nuestro viaje- apoyo Toshiro

-Las inocencias- dijo Okita al acercarse

-Pero no pueden usarlas… es peligroso- dijo Link al taparles el paso

-Es cierto… puede pasarles lo mismo que a la niña monstruo- comento el Bookman al sonreír al grupo

-¿Inocencias?... es comida- pregunto Luffy recibiendo una mirada de lastima de sus compañeros

-Vamos no podemos permitir que esos idiotas se llevan la victoria…- contesto el permanente al señalar a la alianza del mal que peleaban a la par con los dos medios demonios- ni mucho menos que el idiota de Urahara y el catorceavo sean los más importantes- señalo a los otros dos hombres que peleaban venciendo a unos encapuchados

-Q-Que el catorceavo- tartamudeo Lavi al buscar entre la multitud a su amigo exorcista –q-que demonios- vio que su amigo sonreía de forma sádica al cortar unos encapuchados

-Tch… en verdad no me esperaba ver tanto spoiler en este viaje- murmuro el permanente

-Bien… ya terminaron de discutir imbéciles…- Link para asombro de todos mostraba un grado de molestia ya que él y Luffy eran los únicos que seguían peleando –MUEVANSE… NO PODEMOS SEGUIR ASI… SOMOS PARTE DE LA ORDEN Y UNOS NOE NO PUEDEN HACER NUESTRO TRABAJO- grito haciendo sudar a todos los presentes

-En serio pensé que este hombre no se enojaba- murmuro Okita a Lavi, los dos tragaron saliva

-Bien… el inspector dio la orden… todos activen sus inocencias- dijo Toshiro al sacar su espada

XXXXXXX

-Los villanos haciéndola de buenos…- murmuraba el de capucha morada al ver que peleaban los hombres a la par con los medios demonios –no creo que sea suficiente… un shinigami, Yato y un Noé- mostro una sonrisa al ver que caían

-Veo que nos subestima señor encapuchado- comento Tyki al encender un cigarro y levantarse –esto solo lo hace más divertido- mostro una sonrisa sádica

-Si encapuchado de mierda… estos putos demonios no nos ganaran- interrumpió Gintoki al acercarse con sus compañeros desactivando sus inocencias

-Ni mucho menos… nos quitaran el protagónico- dijo Okita al mostrar una sonrisa arrogante –que clase de historia… los malos se hacen buenos-

-Es verdad… los villanos no pueden salvar el día… ni mucho menos al mundo- lo apoyo el vice capitán

-Oh… si es el catorceavo- se sorprendió el Noé del placer al ver que se acercaba el traidor acompañado de Urahara –supongo que el chaval no se recupero-

-Bien señor Noé… tendrá un cigarro- Toshiro se acerco al enemigo

-Eh… claro- contesto el Noé al buscar en sus ropas –aquí tienes- le dio una cajetilla –bastante valiente para acercarse a mi señor negro-

-¿Valiente?... ese idiota solo camina por su vicio…- comento Okita al ver que el hombre buscaba con desesperación su encendedor

-Y vive por su vicio- lo apoyaba Lavi

-Y bien… seguirán platicando o vendrán a ayudar- dijo Kamui que estaba siendo acorralado por Vergil –no es que necesite ayuda claro… pero es una forma patética de morir a manos de un aliado- sonrió despreocupadamente

-Veo que el Joven enemigo tiene razón- comento Link al sacar sus navajas

-No es momento de pláticas- continuo el catorceavo

-No entiendo en lo absoluto lo que pasa… pero vamos quiero pelear- dijo Luffy al sonreír despreocupadamente al grupo

-Un chico bastante alegre- murmuro Tyki al sacar de nuevo sus Tease –cuando termine esto… quiero matarlos- mostro una sonrisa al chico sombrero de paja, que no tomo importancia del comentario

-Bien… van a seguir platicando- interrumpió Gin al estrellarse en el suelo

-Je… veo que el medio demonio te está dando pelea… Gin- comento Urahara con una gran sonrisa

-Vamos señor inspector… joven Luffy- el catorceavo se acercaba a los nombrados –tenemos que ir por el líder- señalo al hombre que estaba tratando de huir

-Tch… yo no recibo ordenes de un Noé- contesto el joven de trenza al dar la espalda

-Vamos Link… tenemos que ayudar al amigo- el joven pirata abrazaba al Noé sin preocupación –el es nuestro amigo… tenemos que confiar en él-

-Un chico bastante interesante- comento el catorceavo al observar la gran sonrisa que le daba –pero no es momento de desconfianzas… él conoce la manera de volver a la normalidad a los dos medios demonios-

-Vamos Link… ayúdalo… hazlo por Allen- dijo Lavi al darle unas palmadas en la espalda, al poco tiempo se retiraban

-Estos putos… son más fuertes que antes- comento Okita al aterrizar

-A mi no me importa… ese idiota de Dante… me debe muchas- dijo con ira Toshiro al tomar posición de nuevo para atacar

-Esa mayora… vuelve hablar su vicio- murmuro Gintoki

-Vamos señor samurái… que también tengo cuentas pendientes contigo- dijo Kamui al esquivar un ataque de Dante

-Señores… si siguen platicando… nos van a derrotar- comento Lavi al aterrizar

-Sera a ti… joven parche- contesto Tyki al mantenerse parado en el aire, al momento comenzó a formarse una esfera en su mano –voy a repeler todo lo de su alrededor… espero que sobrevivas… señor gabardina roja- dijo al apretar fuertemente su cigarro y dirigir su ataque a Dante

XXXXXX

-Que piensan hacer- pregunto el encapuchado al ponerse en guardia –conozco todas sus habilidades- dijo con ironía

-En serio señor… usted no conoce las mías… las del catorceavo- contesto Allen al sonreír resaltando su mirada miel

-Ni las mías… las habilidades de un cuervo- Link sacaba sus cartas

-No entiendo nada… pero le aseguro que no nos subestimara… señor- comento Luffy al sonreír y estirar su brazo

-Yo soy un demonio real… y ustedes…. Productos de nuestra imaginación… no podrán contra mi- el hombre dejaba atrás su capucha, solo para mostrar su apariencia grotesca

-No entiendo muy bien el cómo sabe de nosotros… ni mucho menos que quiere decir con producto de su imaginación… pero le aseguro…- dijo el catorceavo al completar unas extrañas marcas

-No le será fácil- termino Link al poner varias cartas a su alrededor

-Para proteger a mis Nakamas… y mi ideales… es necesario ser fuerte- Luffy agrandaba su brazo y miraba de forma confiable sus movimientos

XXXXXXX

Ahora toda la fábrica caía a pedazos, entre risas de Tyki y Kamui que disfrutaban la pelea en contra de Dante

-Bien… esto es algo perturbador… oír las risas de esos sádicos- murmuraba Lavi que se ponía de pie

-Al parecer… los dos son buenos amigos… se entienden entre imbéciles sádicos- Toshiro también lo apoyaba, al ver que el joven Yato era ayudado por el Noé al salir de entre los escombros y volver a pelear

-Ey Okita… son peor que tu- decía Gintoki al ponerse de pie y tomar posición

-Estúpido Jefe…- respondió el ofendido al esquivar muy apenas un corte invisible del hombre de azul

-Vamos… dejen de quejarse… débiles- dijo Gin que estaba peleando junto a Urahara contra Vergil

-Imbécil… decirnos débiles a nosotros… que te pasa cara de zorro- contesto Lavi molesto al volver a la acción

-Bueno… aunque es divertido ver el bankai de dos ex generales del goiten 13- dijo Sakata con felicidad al desaparecer

-Imbécil- contesto el fumador al desaparecer igual que Okita

XXXXXXX

-Bien… señor encapuchado… nos dirá como liberarlos- Allen estaba encima del gran ser grotesco, sonriendo despreocupadamente, se escuchaba una música de fondo

-Wow… fue más fácil de lo que pensé- Luffy se sentaba al lado del Noé que seguía mostrando su sonrisa

-Tch… no contesta- Link apretaba mas fuerte las cartas que estaban alrededor del ser _–el catorceavo… con esa música debilito al demonio… si no fuera por eso… los esfuerzos de Luffy y míos no hubieran tenido efecto-_ pensó al ver que el chico de cicatriz sonreía sin preocupación

-Jajaja ustedes creen que les diré… aunque mi organización haya caído… otros como yo intentaran matar… a los hijos de Sparda-contesto el demonio al momento de desaparecer entre cenizas

-EY LINK… TE PASASTES- grito Luffy al saltar del ahora montón de cenizas

-Yo no hice nada… lo juro- contesto el inspector al regresar sus cartas

-Eso fue extraño… hasta para mí- dijo Allen al caer desmayado siendo atrapado por Luffy

-Está volviendo a la normalidad… es una alivio- murmuro Link al ver que el exorcista regresaba a su apariencia natural

-EY PUTOS DESGRACIADOS… SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS DEL MISMO BANDO- se oyó un grito que hiso eco en la fabrica

-CALLATE INTENTO DE DEMONIO… Y MUERETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- contesto Toshiro que seguía atacando al medio demonio

-Ya volvieron a la normalidad- dijo el joven de trenza al ver que a lo lejos se había calmado todo

-Vamos- comento el futuro rey de los piratas al cargar a su buen amigo de cabellos plateados

XXXXXXX

-Tch… y apenas se estaba poniendo interesante- rezongo Kamui que tenía un brazo sangrando

-Es verdad… pero hay que admitir que fue divertido- Tyki ayudaba al chico a caminar –eres un despreocupado Kamui… te gustaba el recibir los ataques de Vergil-

-No es eso Tyki… es solo que entre samurái es imponente el detener con las manos una espada- contesto el joven Yato con una sonrisa

-Tienes una idea equivocada de los samuráis… Kamui- interrumpía Gin al acercarse con leves heridas –y veo que usted Tyki es el menos afectado- señalo al hombre que solo tenía rasguños en sus ropas

-Vamos… es hora de irnos- Vergil se acercaba al grupo con sus ropas dañadas y rastro de sangre

-P-Pero tenemos que pelear contra ellos- dijo el joven de cabellos rosas al apuntar a los demás, que se reunían alrededor de Dante, ya que discutía con Toshiro y Gintoki

-Vamos Kamui… no te puedes mantener en pie… y quieres continuar- respondió el Noé del placer al sacar humo de su cigarro –aunque también me gustaría pelear con ellos… pero será en otra ocasión-

-Es cierto Kamui… aparte quiero descansar… es usted muy fuerte señor Vergil- comento Gin al hombre que mostro una sonrisa arrogante

-EY IDIOTA HERMANITO- grito Dante deteniendo al grupo de villanos que se iban –TE IRAS SIN DESPEDIR- comento con arrogancia

-GRACIAS POR LOS CIGARROS… SEÑOR NOE- grito Toshiro, Tyki solo levanto su mano en forma de despedida

-Compañeros de vicio- murmuro Lavi apoyado por Okita

-ESTUPIDO DANTE…. RECUERDA QUE YO ME APODERARE…. DEL PODER DE NUESTRO PADRE- contesto Vergil al desaparecer con su alianza

-Ya se fue… toda la alianza del mal- dijo el joven Bookman

-Bien… una pregunta a todo el grupo…- Gintoki se paro enfrente de sus amigos

-Es verdad… será preocupante…- Urahara también se quedaba pensativo

-E-Están pensando lo mismo que yo- Lavi tartamudeo

-De que hablan imbéciles- interrumpió Dante

-Si ya derrotamos al demonio…. Eso quiere decir…- comento Link al acercarse con Luffy que tenia a Allen en brazos

-QUIEN DEMONIOS NOS VA A REGRESAR A NUESTRO MUNDO- gritaron los cuatro para asombro de los demás

-ES CIERTO… QUE SERA DE LA SHONEN JUMP SIN NOSOTROS- en Gintoki se formaba una nube de depresión al ver que muchos apoyaban su idea

-E-Es verdad… como regresaremos- dijo Okita al dejarse caer en el suelo

-No me parece la idea de vivir con el idiota del demonio- comento Toshiro que fumaba con tranquilidad

-No puedo abandonar a mis Nakamas… quiero ser el rey de los piratas- dijo Luffy al dejar caer al exorcista de cicatriz

-Q-Que pasa- pregunto Kagura al acercarse tambaleante al grupo, ayudada del cuerpo de Urahara –Ey les estoy hablando imbéciles- todos se le quedaron viendo en signo de depresión

-No creo que tantos imbéciles puedan quedarse en mi agencia…- murmuro Dante –bueno… mañana nos preocupamos… vamos a descansar que veo que a la mayoría les di una paliza- comento con arrogancia al ver que todos traían leve heridas y sus ropas ensangrentadas

-Idiota… bueno hay que irnos- comento Gintoki con desánimos

XXXXXXXXX

**Bueno continua en el otro capítulo… como regresaran todos a sus mundos… no se puede quedar la Shonen Jump sin sus importantes personajes**


	12. Hay mundos llenos de imbéciles

Cap. 11: Hay mundos llenos de imbéciles

-Esto si fue un descanso reconfortante... por fin en casa- decía Dante al salir del baño, con la toalla en la cabeza -creo que solo fue... un estúpido sueño- miraba con detenimiento la ciudad desde su ventana

-EY ESTUPIDO DEMONIO... NO HAY NADA EN LA NEVERA- interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz, para su desgracia conocida

-No fue... un puto sueño- se dijo a sí mismo al dar un suspiro y sentarse, ignorando el grito de aquel hombre

-EY SEÑOR DANTE... BAJE DE UNA VEZ... TENEMOS HAMBRE- ahora se oía el grito de dos jóvenes

-Tch... MATENSE Y COMANSE UNOS A LOS OTROS- contesto enojado el medio demonio al recargarse cómodamente a su asiento

-QUE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA IMBECIL... Y REGRESAME LOS PUTOS CIGARROS- grito un hombre desesperado

-NO TE INTERESA ESTUPIDO VICIOSO… VETE AL INFIERNO- respondió al momento de acomodarse aun más en su asiento

-POR FAVOR DANTE- ahora era la voz de un hombre calmado

-EY DANTE…. TIENES UN HIJO- se oyó la pregunta de otro hombre

-QUIEN IBA A PENSAR… QUE HEREDARIAS EL GEN DEL PERMANENTE A OTRAS GENERACIONES… TAMBIEN EL JEFE PUEDE HEREDARLE ESO A SUS HIJOS- ahora era otro joven

-YO NO TENGO HIJOS… QUIEN LES METIO ESA PUTA IDEA- contesto el hombre al ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta

-YO NO SOY HIJO DEL IMBECIL DE DANTE- ahora se oyó otro grito, cuando el medio demonio llego a la estancia veía con gracia la escena delante de sus ojos, Allen, Luffy y Kagura buscaban en la cocina algo de comer aunque el primero era arrastrado por el segundo. Gintoki, Toshiro y Urahara veían con gracia al recién llegado que no era otro más que Nero. Okita y Lavi por una extraña razón estaban molestando a Link

-Ey idiotas…. Tan temprano y molestando… deberían de descansar… después de todos les di una paliza ayer- interrumpió Dante toda actividad, ahora era mirado con rencor por todos

-Imbecil demonio... vives en una pocilga- dijo Gintoki con tono burlon

-Estúpido... tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso... tu vives igual- interrumpio Toshiro

-Mide tus palabras Mayora- contesto el permanente

-Ey Dante… que clase de persona no tiene nada que comer… no puedo empezar mi día sin nada en el estomago- se acercaba Luffy con un sonido proveniente del estomago sin fondo de él y los otros dos (Kagura y Allen)

-Que demonios está pasando Dante- interrumpió Nero al acercarse molesto –Te desapareces varias semanas… y ahora sales con tu fiesta de disfraces... y la mayoría están vendados- señalaba a todos los invitados que se quitaban las vendas ante el señalamiento del chico

-Ey idiota… fíjate a quien señalas- dijo molesto Okita

-Pues fíjate donde te paras imbécil- contesto el joven de gabardina roja y azul, con sarcasmo

-Pues digamos que a todos les di una paliza... junto con mi hermano Vergil- contesto con arrogancia Dante, Nero solo se quedo en silencio

-Disculpa… quien eres- interrumpió el señor del abanico al tocar la cabeza del chico de gabardina roja y azul –te pareces al demonio-

-Tienes un brazo extraño… igual que Allen- Lavi sacaba su lado curioso al ver la extraña mano del recién llegado

-Eres hijo del demonio- insistió Toshiro –espero que no seas igual que ese imbécil- dijo entre dientes

-No digan estupideces… yo hijo de ese idiota- contesto el chico algo molesto –Mi nombre es Nero- se presento con un suspiro –y no me relacionen con un desobligado medio demonio- señalo al hombre que se burlaba del chico

-Ey mide tus palabras imbécil nene- dijo molesto el dueño de la residencia

-Disculpa mi nombre es Allen Walker…- se presento el exorcista dando reverencia –y veo que tienes la mano casi igual que yo- se quito el guante mostrando su mano

-Veo que tenían razón… en verdad este lugar está lleno de locos- dijo Nero al mirar a todo su alrededor

-Que demonios te pasa- Kagura le dio un fuerte golpe al joven de gabardina roja y azul, mandándolo al suelo

-La niña monstruo… dio muestra de sus habilidades- decía Lavi apoyado por Okita, en instantes los dos estaban peleando con la chica Yato

-Ey que te pasa… estúpida- Nero se levantaba sobándose la cabeza en signo de dolor

-Cálmate amigo…- Luffy abrazaba despreocupadamente al chico –mejor dinos que hay de comer-

-El idiota de Dante solo come pizza… así que no tiene nada que comer… en serio me pregunto si tendrá una cocina- contesto el joven de gabardina roja/azul al quitarse de encima el brazo del feliz pirata

-Si tiene… llena de telarañas, pero tiene- contesto Urahara escondiendo su risa detrás de su abanico

-Por favor chicos… hay que presentarse primero- interrumpió un rubio –mi nombre es Howard link- dio una reverencia

-Luffy… seré el próximo rey pirata- contesto con ánimos el joven sombrero de paja

-Extraño y energético- murmuro Nero al taparse la cara y sonreír sínicamente

-Je…. Mi nombre es Lavi- se presento el joven de parche

-Urahara- continuo el hombre que se escondía detrás de un abanico

-Toshiro- dijo fríamente el de cabellos negros

-Okita… y aquella monstruo es Kagura- señalo a la niña que rápidamente lo ataco

-Gintoki… y tu chico en verdad no eres hijo del idiota demonio- pregunto el permanente

- no soy hijo del imbécil de Dante- contesto el chico exaltado –cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir-

-Es verdad yo no podría engendrar a ese idiota… pero cabe la posibilidad que sea hijo de Vergil- dijo el de gabardina roja al dejarse caer en su escritorio

-YO NO SOY HIJO DE NADIE… USTEDES GEMELOS DIABOLICOS NO SE APUNTEN COMO PADRES- contesto exaltado Nero

-PERO ERES IGUAL- dijo Okita al señalar al chico ahora los dos discutían para gracia de Kagura y Toshiro

-Ey demonio tengo hambre- decía Gintoki al dejarse caer en la silla, poniendo sus pies en el escritorio

-Ey… no pongas tus pies en mi escritorio… eso lo hago yo- comento Dante al hacer a un lado los pies del permanente y poner los suyos –Por cierto todos están en buenas condiciones a pesar de la paliza que les dimos mi hermanito y yo- dijo con arrogancia

-Dos estúpidos medios demonios no nos mataran fácilmente- contesto el permanente al quitarse las vendas que cubrían su cabeza

-Ey Dante… tenemos que ir a buscar algo de comer… Luffy le está comenzando a meter ideas a Walker-interrumpió Link al señalar a lo lejos a los dos chicos viendo de manera sospechosa a Lavi y Urahara que hablaban

-Tch pero no tengo suficiente dinero para llenar el pozo sin fondo de los tres mocosos- contesto Dante recordando el hecho que no le pagaron el total de la última misión, porque fue una trampa

-Yo tengo algo de dinero- interrumpió Allen al sacar algunas monedas de sus ropas

-Creo que no nos sirve- dijo Gintoki ante la depresión del exorcista –pero hace un siglo si serviría- le dio palmadas al chico deprimido

-Yo traigo esto- dijo el joven pirata al sacar de sus ropas un puñado de oro

-ES SUFICIENTE… TODOS AL SUPERMERCADO- grito Dante al ver el oro, interrumpiendo toda actividad (Nero, Kagura, Okita y Toshiro discutían; Luffy estaba feliz con Allen; Lavi y Urahara seguían platicando; Gintoki y Link estaban asombrados del oro que traía el joven pirata)

XXXXXXXX

-Quien pensaría que el señor blanco sabía hacer de comer- decía Kamui al devorar todo plato en la mesa

-Por favor Kamui… no hables con la boca llena- interrumpía Tyki, que comía con elegancia y tranquilidad –no pensé que tuviera una gran casa… Vergil- miraba con asombro la gran casa

-No soy como el imbécil de mi hermano que derrama todo su dinero en tonterías- respondió con frialdad el medio demonio

-Mph… ya veo… señor blanco… Kamui ya se termino la comida- dijo el Noé al señalar los platos ahora vacios

-Por favor… mi nombre es Gin- entraba el shinigami con mas platos y una leve vena de enojo en su frente –ustedes dos… les gusta molestar- miro que el joven Yato y el Noé compartían una sonrisa altanera

-Señor Gin… no gaste sus energías en el joven Yato ni el señor Tyki- interrumpió Vergil para asombro de los presentes que voltearon a observarlo

-Jajaja no esperaba esa respuesta de ti… Vergil- Kamui se retorcía de la risa, Tyki solo mostraba una leve junto a Gin

-Los dos tienen un leve parecido a Dante…- murmuro el medio demonio al ponerse de pie –vamos señores… tenemos muchos libros que leer… para buscar una forma de llevarlos de vuelta a sus mundos-

-Espere señor Vergil… yo nunca he tenido educación… así que no se leer- decía el Noé _–ya tengo suficiente con las tareas de Road-_ pensó con depresión

_-_A mi no me gustan esas cosas… prefiero ir a buscar las presas- comentaba Kamui que seguía comiendo

-Yo creo que debo seguir preparando algo de comer- contesto Gin

-Mph ya veo… señor Tyki yo le enseñare a leer y a las presas iremos a buscarlas después de encontrar la forma de regresarlos…- Vergil se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –fue interesante conocerlos chicos… pero no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes- giro levemente su cabeza clavando su mirada penetrante en sus invitados que rápidamente y entre leves risas salieron siguiendo al medio demonio

-Oye Tyki...- interrumpio el camino del Noe, el joven Yato -que es eso de leer-

-L-Lo dices en serio- con una cara de sorpresa pregunto Tyki, al poco tiempo se puso a reir -pense que mi situacion era la peor... pero estaba equivocado- murmuro

-Sigue siendo la peor Tyki... el tiene 17 años y usted 28... - interrumpio Gin al desaparecer en el marco de la puerta

-Es verdad... soy mas joven que usted...- dijo Kamui con una sonrisa inocente, al darle de palmadas al Noe que estaba congelado ante el comentario del shinigami traidor

-En verdad que saben quitarle lo divertido a las cosas- murmuro Tyki al volver a la compostura, recogiéndose el cabello elegantemente -bien vamos- los dos salieron de la habitación

XXXXXXX

-Tch…. Compraron pura mierda… la mayoría son licores-se quejaba Toshiro al ver el contenido de la bolsa que traía

-Mayora… deja de quejarte… o quieres que le diga a Dante… que compraste cigarros a escondidas- comento Okita

-Seppuku idiota sádico- contesto el hombre de negro

-Cálmense… entre Urahara y yo… logramos meter alimentos decentes- interrumpió Link al señalar las bolsas que él y el shinigami traían

-En verdad que todos ustedes son un peligro para ir de compras… casi matan al pobre cajero porque no tenía feria- murmuro Urahara

-Creo que llamamos mucho la atención- murmuraba Lavi al ver a todos en su alrededor -ya no tengo sangre... verdad- pregunto al ver sus ropas

-La gente no está acostumbrada a ver... a tantas personas con su vestimenta- contesto Nero

-Que tiene de malo nuestras vestimentas- dijo Gintoki con molestia observando sus ropas

-Quien usaría un puto kimono blanco- contesto Dante –solo un amanerado como tu idiota Otaku-

-Es verdad Gintoki… tu eres el único que viste extraño- lo apoyo Lavi

-No digan idioteces… también esta Urahara y Link… aunque el segundo esta fuera de tiempo- contesto el permanente para molestia del inspector ya que el otro solo se rio

-Ya terminen su estúpida discusión... y vamos a comer- interrumpió el shinigami al señalar las bolsas en manos de los demás -eh... faltan tres- miro con detenimiento al grupo

-Ahora que lo preguntas... faltan los hambrientos- dijo Okita

-Tendremos que buscarlos... son un peligro dejarlos sueltos- comento Gintoki al rascarse la cabeza

-Como pude descuidar a Walker... es mí deber vigilarlo- murmuraba Link en tono depresivo

-No digas eso Link… tenias otros problemas en mente- lo apoyo Urahara –el comprar cosas comestibles… esos chicos solo metieron puras cosas raras- miraba carne seca y Dango en las bolsas

-Bien… quien se apunta para la búsqueda de los hambrientos mocosos- interrumpió Dante –alguien tiene que regresar… no podemos andar paseando con todo el mandado- sonrió altaneramente

-Llamas a esto mandado… si no fuera por Urahara y Link… habrían traído pura mierda- comento Nero

-Bueno como estas para quejarte nene… todos denles la bolsa al chico amargado- contesto el medio demonio al dejarle sus bolsas

-Yo también iré con tu hijo Dante… es molesto ser observado- dijo Okita

-No soy su hijo imbécil- contesto el joven de brazo demoniaco –fíjate antes de decir- los dos chicos se pusieron a discutir

-Supongo que nadie sabe hacer de comer… yo me hare cargo- interrumpió la discusión de los dos jóvenes el shinigami –soy bueno en eso- mostro una sonrisa

-Mph… yo no quiero estar con el demonio… prefiero ir a fumar- comento Toshiro al dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar

-MAYORA… ES POR EL OTRO LADO IMBECIL- grito Okita al señalar el otro extremo, ya se habían alejado Nero y Urahara los demás se estaban burlando del oficial, Link lo disimulaba un poco.

-Bien a buscar a los distraídos- comento Lavi con felicidad

-Aunque sean molestas las miradas… es mejor que ir con mayora y el sádico- murmuro Gintoki

-De seguro Walker fue arrastrado por esos dos- dijo Link con depresión –ese joven es fácil de convencer- dio un suspiro

-Es verdad esos chicos son un peligro para el bien educado mocoso-murmuro Dante con sarcasmo al comenzar a caminar

XXXXX

-Ey Luffy Kagura…- Allen miraba asombrado el gran edificio que estaba enfrente de sus ojos –donde estamos- volteo a ver a sus dos amigos

-MOLA- grito el futuro rey de los piratas al extender sus brazos y abrazar a sus compañeros

-Porque nos miraran todos esos idiotas- murmuro Kagura al zafarse de su captor

-OH SON LOS MEJORES COSPLAY QUE HE VISTO- un grupo de jóvenes se acercaba a los tres distraídos

-¿Cosplay?- dijo el joven exorcista

-Hasta tienes la cicatriz… se ve muy real…- un chico veía el rostro del incordio –Mmm.… Allen Walker- pregunto, el exorcista con asombro afirmo con la cabeza

-Wow el futuro rey de los piratas… también su cicatriz se ve muy real- otro chico veía al alegre sombrero de paja

-Déjenos de ver bastardos… no dejan respirar- dijo Kagura algo molesta al ver que ya estaban rodeados

-Tiene el mismo temperamento- un joven vestido de Zoro de forma bizarra se acercaba

-¿Zoro?... nee- murmuro Luffy al negar con la cabeza y cambiar su mirada para otro lado

-Oh nunca hubiera imaginado a Luffy, Kagura y Allen juntos… se pusieron de acuerdo para disfrazarse de ellos…- una chica decía asombrada –ganaran el concurso-

-Concurso… em… disculpen donde estamos- Allen preguntaba cortésmente

-Tiene los mismos modales del exorcista… en verdad actúas muy bien- decía una joven, todos a su alrededor murmuraban con emoción pero fueron callados por el sonido de los estómagos de los tres personajes

-VAMOS… USTEDES TIENEN EL MISMO APETITO…- un joven empujaban a los dos chicos

-Esperen a donde nos llevan- Allen trataba de resistirse, todos los espectadores estaban asombrados ya que eran 10 chavos empujando a los tres pero no podían moverlos

-Tch… los otakus son unos débiles- murmuro Kagura para confusión de sus compañeros

-BIEN A DIVERTIRNOS…- Luffy abrazaba a sus acompañantes entrando al edificio, tirando a los que empujaban sin éxito

-Buen disfraz… los tres tienen pase gratis- el guardia que custodiaba la entrada los dejo pasar, claro sin antes tomarse una foto –es por aquel lado… ya va comenzar el concurso- otros guardias les indicaron el camino

-Ey amigo… nos darán comida- pregunto el joven pirata

-Claro muchacho… después del concurso- contesto el señor

-P-Porque todos nos miran de esa forma… y que son esas luces- murmuraba el exorcista ya que a su paso eran fotografiados

-Bien… eso es perturbador- murmuro Kagura al ver a lo lejos un señor vestido de Gintoki en forma bizarra

-Wow… muchas personas molas en este lugar- el joven pirata veía con asombro la enorme fila a los que fueron guiados

-G-Grande- murmuraron los tres jóvenes al ver un cosplay de Alucard pasar –t-tétrico- el señor les sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

-Sus disfraces están muy bien hechos…- un señor se acercaban a los chicos –que numero van a hacer- pregunto –los tres vienen juntos… sus nombres… o prefieren que les digan por el nombre del personaje- pregunto

-Espera idiota… una pregunta a la vez- murmuro la chica Yato –mi nombre es Kagura-

-Mph… quieren los nombres del personaje- dijo el señor al apuntar en su libreta

-P-Pues yo toco el piano…- contesto Allen –o puedo hacer malabares…- se rasco la barbilla –y también hago trampa en el póker… muaaa- cambio su risa por una tétrica

-Podemos pelear…- dijo Luffy –Kagura subirá conmigo- abrazo a la chica

-Ah ya veo… los tres son un equipo…- dijo el señor –bien te conseguiré el piano chico… y ustedes subirán después de el- se despidió y continuo

-Veo a Kamui delante de nosotros- Allen estaba dispuesto a ir a saludar al supervisor pero fue detenido por la chica Yato –Que pasa Kagura- pregunto

-Son solo disfraces… no creas en lo que ves- dijo la niña de cabello rosa, los dos jóvenes suspiraron

El tiempo paso, y veían las actuaciones de las personas que iban enfrente de ellos hasta que llego su turno

-Es tu turno Allen- Luffy y Kagura empujando al joven exorcista

-Bien allá voy… me tengo que presentar como lo hicieron los anteriores- Allen trago saliva recordando que un número antes habían participado unos cosplay de D gray man, entro de forma seria enfrente de una gran auditoria que comenzaron a aplaudir, en medio del foro se encontraba un piano –Mi nombre es Allen Walker… represento a la Organización Orden Negra… y mi deber es luchar contra el Conde y la Familia Noé- dio una reverencia y todos los gritos se hicieron presentes –Tengo las habilidades del músico- murmuro al tomar asiento enfrente de aquel piano blanco, entonando al poco tiempo aquella música que le recordaba a su padre adoptivo, que se escuchaba a lo largo de aquella enorme sala repleta de gente

-Wow… sabe tocar igual que Brook- murmuro Luffy al escuchar aquella melancólica tonada, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio

-La tristeza de saberse maldito… tiene los mismos sentimientos que el personaje… el va a ganar- dijeron los chicos que estaban detrás de ellos

-Es obvio que nosotros ganaremos… somos los reales, idiotas- contesto Kagura para confusión de los que iban en la fila

-Es como si fuera el real…- susurros se escucharon en aquella sala llena de personas otakus, hasta los que solo estaban ahí por vigilancia o porque era su trabajo estar ahí, sin saber nada de eso se quedaron observando aquel numero que lleno de nostalgia el corazón de aquellas personas –es tan hermoso- eran los susurros de las personas que desconocían eso, se alargo el numero hasta que aquel chico terminara de tocar aquella melodía

-Bien es todo… espero que les haya gustado…- el exorcista se levanto de aquel piano dando reverencia a aquel publico que estaba en silencio –Humanos…- su voz cambio por una más seria, alarmando a las personas que comenzaron a gritar de emoción, al ver que el cabello de aquel chico que seguía inclinado se ondulaba y le daban toques grises más oscuros –aprecien esta tonada… que es aquella por la que el Conde no puede manejar el Arca… es el secreto mío… del catorceavo- dijo mostrando su mirada miel al publico emocionado

-Wow esa fue una demostración muy buena chico…- el presentador interrumpió aquellos gritos de emoción de un público convencido por aquel que creían un simple participante –denle un aplauso a Allen Walker- se escucharon todos los aplausos, hasta de los que no presenciaron el concurso pero que escucharon aquella triste melodía

-¿Eh?- Allen despertaba de aquel pequeño transe que el catorceavo provoco –G-Gracias… gracias- el chico se rascaba la cabeza, no entendía como había terminado el presentador a su lado –fue un placer- se despidió con aplausos ensordecedores al bajar de aquel foro, los participantes que esperaban del otro lado se reunieron a su alrededor preguntando muchas cosas

-Bien los siguientes participantes… Kagura y Luffy- El presentador salía, junto aquel piano que ayudo en el número que acababa el exorcista

-YO SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS… MONKEY D. LUFFY- un grito ensordecedor se escucho en toda la sala, emocionando de nuevo a los espectadores ya que un chico entraba de forma alegre al enorme foro

-YO SOY KAGURA… Y SERE LA REINA DE LA CARNE SECA- otro grito femenino se escuchaba, ahora las risas se hicieron presentes por la chica de cabello rosa que entraba sin ánimos, picándose la nariz sin importarle el público presente

-Bien les mostrare lo que un futuro rey puede hacer…- murmuro el joven que se acomodaba su sombrero de paja

-Por su bien idiotas… háganse para atrás- la joven se tronaba sus nudillos y señalaba al chico con su sombrilla

-GEAR SECOND- grito el chico al momento que salía humo de su cuerpo, con un tono rojo leve que hiso gritar de nuevo a los presentes

-Bien adelante- murmuro la joven dando un enorme salto, al esquivar lo que pareció ser un golpe que causo una fuerte ráfaga de aire

-ESTO PARECE MUY REAL- gritaban los espectadores al ver la pelea que se suscitaba en el foro, ignorando el hecho que estaban destrozando el lugar ya que eran empañado por las maniobras que hacían los dos jóvenes y ataques frontales que parecían irreales y dejaban asombrados a aquellas personas que veían de lejos los grandes saltos que hacían divisarlos–BUENOS EFECTOS- gritaban otros al ver que el chico estiraba sus extremidades

-ALTO CHICOS- Allen interrumpió la pelea deteniendo los ataques de sus dos compañeros, ahora todos aplaudían -por favor... nos van a cobrar esto si siguen... y ya tengo muchas deudas- murmuro con depresion

-B-Bien hecho chicos- el presentador entraba tragando saliva al ver el desastre en el que estaba el foro –Bien los siguientes son… cosplay de Hellsing y Trinity blood…- es interrumpido por unos aplausos que callaron los aclamos del público y llamaron la atención de los tres personajes que seguían en el foro

-Buenas Tardes…- se escucho una voz proveniente del fondo del público, que abría el paso a tres personajes conocidos –Chaval- lo ultimo provoco que todos comenzaran a emocionarse gritando ante la aparición de Tyki

-Esto va mal...- murmuro Kagura al ver que la gente les abria el paso a aquellos enemigos -todos los otakus son unos idiotas-

-T-TAN PARECIDOS… TAN MOLA- eran uno de los gritos que se escuchaban –ESTA KAMUI DE GINTAMA… ESTA MUY BIEN, CAMINA CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS…- la gente emocionada veía al chico que sonreía inocentemente –WOW… GIN DE BLEACH SE VE TAN REAL… PERO QUIEN ES EL DE GABARDINA AZUL… NO IMPORTA TODOS TIENEN UNOS DISFRASES SUPER COOL-

-SILENCIO HUMANOS- alzo su voz fría Vergil, callando a todos los presentes que seguían observando a los recién llegados con fascinación

-TYCKI MIKK- grito Allen al ver que se acercaban los enemigos, las personas presentes se morían del infarto al ver que se iban a enfrentar

-Hermano Kamui- grito la pequeña niña que seguía en el escenario

-Vienen a jugar… ya hice mi calentamiento- dijo el joven pirata al bajarse de aquel escenario en ruinas, todos comenzaron a gritar

-Son muy ruidosos… no me interesan las personas débiles- murmuro el joven Yato al detenerse en seco observando al publico emocionado más que asustado por su comentario –personas como ustedes solo estorban- mostrando sus ojos azules acompañado de una risa sádica

-Tease- murmuro el Noé al aparecer mariposas a su alrededor, deteniéndose a lado del joven Yato

-WOW SE VEN TAN REALES... LA MAGIA DE LA TECNOLOGIA- decia la gente

-Veo que quieren hacer una masacre- dijo Gin siendo ignorado por Vergil, que apuntaba a las personas que tomaban fotos, con su katana

-BYE BYE HUMANOS- alzo la voz Tyki al lanzarle las mariposas, Kamui por su parte estaba por detonar su paraguas a la gente que veía fascinada él según ellos, espectáculo

-ESPERA… SON PERSONAS INOCENTES- el incordio se abrió paso entre la multitud que rodeaba a los villanos

-apártense- GRITO Luffy sin ser escuchado

-No te escucharan... a los ojos de un otaku... ellos son los mejores...- interrumpió Kagura -y no se cansaran hasta que se tomen una foto con ellos- suspiro

-Pero que tonterias dices amiga... Otaku... que es eso- pregunto el sombrero de paha

-Es verdad- apoyo Allen, ahora los tres platicaban de eso ignorando a los enemigos

-Oh interesante- dijo Vergil al ver que su corte era detenido por unas cartas, que los habían rodeado en forma de escudo para proteger a las personas que veían todo con asombro y emoción

-Eh- exclamaron los chicos que discutían con la Yato

-Walker… déjese de juegos- Link se acercaba, manteniendo la concentración en el ataque defensivo que aprisionaba a los 4 despreocupados enemigos

-Tan divertidos….- Lavi también se acercaba

-WOW- ahora el público miraba a los recién llegados –Lavi, Link, Gintoki…- eran los murmuros –pero quien es el otro… se parece al de gabardina azul… se ve genial-

-Tanta atención… me avergüenza- Gintoki se rascaba la cabeza

-Estúpido… no te miran a ti… soy yo- Dante sacaba su lado vanidoso

-Señor gabardina roja…- Tyki salía del sello que el inspector tenia sobre ellos –Señores permanente y el pirata- ya estaba al lado de Link, tomándolo del cuello –suéltalos… señor dos puntos-

-Tú suéltalo… Noé- Lavi amenazaba a aquel hombre de apariencia elegante

-Está bien Pirata… ya cumplió lo que quería- murmuro Joyd al dejar caer al inspector

-Je… por estar discutiendo contigo otaku- murmuraba Dante, sin prestar atención a lo sucedido

-Idiota- contesto el permanente, igual de indiferente a lo que había sucedido

-Tardaste Tyki…- Kamui se acercaba agitando su paraguas de forma alegre

-Es verdad señor Tyki… tardo demasiado-Gin lo apoyaba

-UNA PELEA EPICA- gritaban los espectadores, al ver como se reunían los grupos, Villanos y buenos, alrededor de ellos se levantaba un escudo formado por Link que era ayudado por Allen a levantarse –PARECE TAN REAL-

-SILENCIO- alzo la voz Gin, causando el silencio en aquellos emocionados otakus

-Vamos... quien de ustedes idiotas... viene a jugar conmigo- Dante señalaba a cada uno de los enemigos con su enorme espada

-Yo, señor gabardina roja...- Kamui daba un paso adelante pero es detenido por el shinigami traidor

-Aunque no lo parezca idiotas... no venimos a pelear- dijo Vergil con su típico aire de grandeza

-Hoy fue un largo día...- murmuro Tyki con depresión al encender un cigarro -tan largo-

-QUE DICEN- el publico comenzó a sorprenderse y hacer alboroto a su alrededor

-Croe que mantendré la barrera- murmuro Link al ver al público alborotado

-Van enserio con eso- dijo Lavi

-YO QUIERO PELEAR... VAMOS ROSADITO- Luffy era detenido por Gintoki

-¿Rosadito? solo a un idiota se le ocurre ese tipo de apodo... naciste y creciste imbécil- contesto el joven Yato que seguía siendo detenido por Gin

-Jajaja la competencia entre estúpidos piratas- decia Kagura provocando una pelea, pero al igual que los otros dos estaba siendo detenida pero por Allen

-Solo vinieron a saludar... o todos ustedes también son frikis- comento Dante con sarcasmo

-¿Frikis?... no digas idioteces demonio- murmuro Gin al mostrar su mirada

-Ten imbécil... no tengo tiempo que perder haciéndolo de anfitrión...- el de gabardina azul le lanzo un papel a su arrogante hermano -al contrario que tu... yo si busque una solución para regresarlos a su mundo-

-En serio- exclamo Lavi

-Oh... y quieres que te besemos los pies en agradecimiento- comento Gintoki al soltar al confundido futuro rey de los piratas

-Ni creas que te los besare...- Kagura estaba provocándose el vomito, siendo detenida por Allen ya que se encontraba a su lado

-Todos arreglaran sus peleas en sus mundos...- dijo Vergil -no te vuelvas a entrometer en mi camino estúpido Dante... que te matare- dio la espalda lanzando un corte, derribando la barrera que había mantenido Link

-Eso fue rápido- murmuro el rubio al ver con la facilidad en la que destruyeron la barrera

-Enfrentándonos con nuestros respectivos enemigos- comento Tyki al encender un cigarro

-Eh... la verdad no entiendo nada- murmuro Luffy con un aire de estupidez que hiso suspirar a sus compañeros y hacer que el Noe tirara su cigarro

-En verdad que eres un idiota chaval...- dijo el Noé con tono burlón -fue un placer luchar contra ustedes... nos vemos chaval y señor parche- se despidió

-TYKI MIKK- dijo con rencor Allen

-Señor Parche... desde que luchamos en edo me dice así- dijo Lavi en tono depresivo

-Por lo menos te menciono... a mí ni siquiera me vio... me subestiman- comento Link algo molesto al ser ignorado

-Tch... Es una lastima... tantos rivales de calidad- comento Kamui al tronarse los nudillos mostrando una sonrisa inocente -nos vemos señor samurái- se despidió

-HERMANO... CUANDO TE VUELVA A VER IDIOTA... TE REGRESARE AL CAMINO A LA FUERZA- grito Kagura siendo ignorada

-¿Samurái?... ey permanente ofendes a los samuráis con esa espada de madera- dijo Dante burlándose del permanente

-Imbécil... esta espada te puede sacar toda la mierda- contesto Gintoki

-Bueno adiós señores... y en verdad me pregunto si usted es hermano de Vergil...- dijo Gin al voltear a ver al medio demonio que discutía con el permanente -el tiene más clase-

-Imbécil cara de zorro- Dante lanzo unos disparos pero el shinigami desapareció

-WOW TODA ESA TENSION PARECIA MUY REAL- murmuraron las personas que habían estado en silencio -PARECIA TAN REAL ESA BARRERA- decían otros al recordar que habían estado al margen de todo por esas extrañas cartas; ahora todos se acercaban a los que se habían quedado

-Y ahora como salimos de este lugar- decia Lavi que forzaba una sonrisa -STRIKE- grito al ver que varias chicas se esforzaban por tocarlo

-Tranquilízate Lavi...- comento Link -pero es verdad como saldremos de aquí- dijo ignorando el hecho que estaba siendo fotografiado

-Pues a comenzar a patear culos- Kagura y Luffy estaban dispuestos a noquear a todas esas personas

-Cálmense par de agresivos-Gintoki y Allen detenían al par

-ESTUPIDOS OTAKUS APARTENSE DE NUESTRO CAMINO...- grito Dante al dar un salto a una de las estructuras del lugar -SI NO QUIEREN QUE MIS HERMOSAS ARMAS HAGAN VOLAR ESAS CABEZA FRIKIS- apunto al público con sus armas, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante

-WOW QUE ACTITUD- decia las personas al hacerse a un lado, más que admirados en vez de asustados

-Je estas personas son extrañas-dijo Lavi en tono burlón al caminar por aquel camino que abrieron las personas

-Es verdad…- murmuro Link – ey hubieras hecho eso desde un principio… nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto tiempo- le decia al medio demonio que aterrizaba a su lado

-Je… pero no hubiera sido divertido- contesto Dante con aires de grandeza

-Fue muy rudo de su parte señor Dante- dijo Allen entre suspiros

-Estos frikis… son todos iguales…- dijo Kagura

-Yo la verdad no entiendo nada… mejor nos apuramos tengo hambre- comento Luffy despreocupadamente

-Ey estúpido Otaku… que pasa estas molesto porque no te tomaron fotos- dijo Dante en tono burlón

-No es eso imbécil… es por esto…- de entre sus ropas sacaba una revista –la shonen de este lugar va más adelantada… y no viene un buen futuro para ellos- miro con tristeza a los chicos que iban delante, Lavi molestaba a Link y los otros tres iban platicando de comida

-Je sentimental idiota…- comento el medio demonio –ellos son fuertes… no tienes porque subestimarlos…- le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda –aparte tengo planeado hacer un viaje a Japón- murmuro al salir de aquel ruidoso edificio dejando atrás de si, a aquellas personas que creyeron y creerán que solo fue un espectáculo

XXXXXXX

-A qué horas llegaran los idiotas…- murmuraba Okita entre suspiros al acomodarse en aquel único sofá

-Por mi está bien… que no vuelvan- dijo Toshiro que fumaba tranquilamente

-Nunca me imagine que este puto remedio de hogar… oliera a comida descente- comento Nero

-En verdad que Dante vive en malas condiciones…- comento el sádico al ver a su alrededor, montañas de cajas de pizza y muchos papeles en el suelo –nunca pensé que alguien viviera peor que el jefe- dijo en tono burlón

-TE ESCUCHE ESTUPIDO SADICO- grito Gintoki al abrir la puerta bruscamente

-Pero es la verdad Gin-chan…- interrumpió Kagura –aunque me alegra saber que hay alguien peor que nosotros-

-Ey… fue un comentario bastante duro en mi contra mocosa-comento Dante al entrar

-No digan tonterias... donde esta la comida- interrumpia Luffy que ya estaba sentado junto a Kagura y Allen en una mesa improvisada

-Das pena Allen- Lavi fue interrumpido por un golpe que esquivo muy apenas del incordio, que se habia levantado rapidamente a contestar la agresion

-Por favor Walker- Link detuvo la agresion de su protegido

-Bien... y como dicen los hambreados... donde diablos esta la comida- dijo Gintoki

-Pues... Urahara ha estado metido en la cocina desde que llegamos- contesto Toshiro, al momento Dante le quito su cigarro -sepukku bastardo- murmuro

-Tengo Hambre- decia el joven pirata y Allen, siendo ignorados

-No se porque se tardara tanto... me muero de hambre- decia Nero con tono de molestia

-Pues tenia que preparar mucha comida- interrumpio el shinigami al entrar con una gran vasija -me ayudan- dijo al señalar levemente la cocina, al instante los Luffy, Allen y Gintoki

-Entonces fue bueno que nos perdieramos...- murmuro Lavi al tomar asiento en aquella mesa improvisada junto a Link

-Hubiera sido aburrido estar con el sadico y el estupido parche- dijo Kagura algo molesta, esquivando ataques de los dos ofendidos

-Fue algo divertido... ver tanto idiota como el estupido Otaku- comento Dante al tomar asiento en su escritorio

-Te escuche imbecil demonio...- interrumpio el permanente

-Wow... para que tanta comida... es para un ejercito- comento Nero con asombro al ver que entraban

-Pues el ejercito se reduce a tres personas- dijo Toshiro al señalar amlos tres hambriento personajes

-Bien... supongo que tienen mucho que platicar- dijo Urahara

-Asi es abanico...- comento Dante

-Mañana sera la reparticion de los protagonistas...- comento Okita al tomar asiento

-¿Protagonistas?... bueno... creo que ya no importa- murmuro el bookman

-Yo no entiendo nada...- insitio Luffy, todos suspiraron, menos Nero que al igual que el pirata no entendia nada, pero en lo mas minimo le interesaba preguntar

-Bien Nene... mañana iremos de paseo- comento Dante, siendo ignorado ya que el chico de brazo demoniaco estaba admirado de la forma en que comen Allen, Luffy y Kagura

-Supongo que tenemos mucho que explicarte... ya que tu padre no lo hiso- dijo Urahara en tono burlon hacia Nero, este no le presto atencion ya que comia con rapidez ante las maquinas devoradoras que eran los tres chicos

-Aunque el mejor para explicartelo es Gintoki... ya que nosotros no entendemos mucho del mentado mundo de la Shonen Jump- murmuro Link al comer tranquilamente

-Creo que la platica queda pendiente... es obvio que el idiota de Nero tambien esta compitiendo con los otros tres mocosos- interrumpio Dante al señalar a todos los chicos que comian a prisa (Luffy, Kagura, Allen y ahora Nero)

-Mph...- son unos idiotas- murmuro Okita

-Por cierto... trajiste de beber- dijo Gintoki, al momento Urahara sacaba unas botellas de la nada

-Ahora si nos dejaran beber- interrumpio Lavi

-Sabes que no... idiota parceh- contesto Toshiro, ahora todos los adultos discutian contra Lavi y Okita, excepto Link que no le importaba pero sabia que seria arrastrado a beber otra vez; los demas continuaban con su competencia de comida.

XXXXXXXXX

**Este ya es uno de los ultimos capitulos de este fanfic... cuelquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia**

**Los veo en el prox. cap... que como dijo Okita sera la reparticion de personajes**


End file.
